MIENTRAS ESTEMOS VIVOS HAY ESPERANZA
by Serena Grandchester
Summary: Que pasaria si aquel reencuentro en Chicago no hubiera sido tan breve,si Candy y Terry si se hubieran visto y comenzado una relacion que traeria consecuencias de por vida y esta vez Candy no va a ceder a su rebelde tan facilmente...o si? Este es mi primer fic se que aun estoy algo verde pero despues de leer tantos,me decidi a compartir fic de mi inspiracion.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 TAN CAERCA Y TAN LEJOS

_Comenzaba a llover cuando Candy miraba por la ventana,pensativa no encontraba la forma de ir a la presentación de Terry en Chicago,tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez justo la noche que seria la obra a ella le tocaba en dejarlo pasar y cumplir con su responsabilidad, los días del colegio San Pablo habían quedado atrás y ahora tenia otra vida crecido y era hora de madurar,no podría escaparse por la ventana como cuando lo hacia en el colegio,el estaba haciendo su camino como actor y ella seria enfermera._

_Dejando a un lado ese pensamiento y volvió a sus obligaciones pero ya sin poder concentrarse._

_Solo será una vez mas, pensaba mientras cambiaba unos vendajes cuantas ganas tenia de verlo,lo imaginaba ya mayor,mas alto,mas varonil,los recuerdos de los días a su lado en Londres hacían presencia en su mente de tal manera que hasta podía percibir su aroma, ese aroma a lavanda que lo caracterizaba una de las tantas cosas que lo hacían tan irresistible,lo recordaba sentado a su lado y el viento moviendo sus rebeldes cabellos,sus ojos azules mirandola profundamente con esa pizca de maldad e inocencia que a ella le encantaba,pero que fingía molestarle,fue tan lejos en su memoria que casi pudo sentir los brazos de Terry rodeandola para ayudarle a montar,al bailar,todo eso culmino con el recuerdo de aquel primer beso,Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que sintió al pensar en ello y si no lo hubiera rechazado como lo hice? se preguntaba Candy pero de cierto modo sabia que habia hecho lo correcto,ademas porque robarle un beso? si el sabia que de buen modo ella lo besaría mil veces…su mente volaba mas alla de aquel beso cuando justo en ese momento fue interrumpida por otra enfermera para avisarle que era su turno para descansar y que ademas tenia una visita._

_Sera el? no eso no podría ser el ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Chicago…Candy eres una loca se decía así misma mientras caminaba hacia el jardín del hospital donde la esperaba su ser Annie que venia a recordarle que esa noche era la presentación de Terry y que la familia Andrey tenia un palco especial para ver la obra, a su vez le dijo que vendria por ella al hospital para ir juntas al teatro;pero las verdaderas intenciones de Annie eran otras._

_Candy suspiro y le dijo que no encontró quien cubriera su guardia y las reglas del hospital eran muy estrictas sobre todo para ella que aun era una estudiante. Candy no quieres volver a verlo? después de tanto tiempo ya sabes donde esta no me digas que nunca te preguntaste que seria de su vida después de que abandono el colegio,no tendrás que ir hasta New York el esta aquí y seguramente querrá verte,anda Candy tu sabes que para ti no hay imposibles,tu no te rindes tan fácilmente o es que tienes miedo de encontrarte con el? las palabras de su amiga hicieron el efecto esperado y la chica problema salió a la defensa para encontrarle una solución ,no sabia lo que haría ni como pero esa noche ella vería a Terry._

_Estaba ilusionada se imaginaba como seria el volverlo a ver,pero el conseguir que una de sus compañeras cubriera su guardia seria difícil,ya que todas obedecían a Flamy y ella no lo permitiría,grave problema pensaba Candy,pero insistiría._

_Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todas las compañeras le decían que no,que era imposible cambiar guardias y que ella no podía comenzar con la indisciplina tan pronto,desanimada pero no rendida siguió con su trabajo sonriendo a sus pacientes pero de cierto modo desesperada porque ya era tarde y nadie quería ayudarla,que malas pensaba Candy,será que nunca se han enamorado de ser así me comprenderían y actuarían en complicidad con migo,pero sabia que le temían a Flamy y no querían quedar mal ante los ojos de la estudiante mas sobresaliente y responsable de la escuela de Mary Jane aunque ya se encontraban estudiando en un hospital,siempre tenia que poner en alto el buen nombre de la escuela,nadie se arriesgaría por la torpe Candy,eso pensaba ella mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujada en su rostro._

_Conforme pasaban las horas Candy se sentía mas desesperada,ninguna de sus compañeras parecía querer ayudarla,Dios tenia tantas ganas de verano pero no podía irse así nadamas cuando tenia guardia,su primera guardia,seria irresponsable. Pensaba mandarle un mensaje a Terry con Annie para desearle suerte y pedirle que se vieran al otro día,pero eso no la consolaba,quería ver a su Terry actuar,el estaba cumpliendo su sueno y ella quería ser parte de el,lo imaginaba tan varonil sobre las tablas,actuando en un escenario de verdad,el muchacho rebelde que le recitaba fragmentos de las obras de Shakespeare en aquel verano en Escocia,estaría hoy actuando de verdad y ella quería verlo no podía conformarse con que el destino no le permitiera verlo actuar._

_En ese momento Nataly entro al cuarto de Candy para decirle tomaría su guardia,Candy no podía creerlo,no juegues con migo le dijo a su compañera casi al borde del llanto,la otra enfermera le dijo que no estaba jugando y que se fuera antes de que cambiara de opinión,Candy llena de alegría no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla para agradecerle pensó que al fin su compañera había entendido su desesperación por ver a su gran amor,pero no era así,Nataly se puso seria y se separo de su abrazo,le dijo que no lo hacia por ella,si no porque una odiosa chica rica le había ofrecido dinero para no cambiar turnos con Candy._

_Como era esa chica? pregunto Candy, su compañera le dijo que era una pelirroja altanera,Elisa! pensó Candy en ese momento, hasta cuando vas a dejar de meterte en mis asuntos? pero eso ya no importaba,tenia la noche libre para poder asistir al teatro._

_Una hora después llego Annie por ella,Candy pensó que aun era temprano para ir a la función pero estaba tan emocionada que no le dio importancia,hasta que noto que no se dirigían al teatro si no a la residencia Britter, que hacemos aquí Annie pensé que iríamos directo al teatro? Annie soltó una risilla y le dijo no pensaras ir así a ver a Terry verdad? Candy debemos cambiar un par de cosas tu dejamelo a mi,quiero que esta noche Terry se lleve una agradable sorpresa al verte,ya no eres la chiquilla con la correteaba en el colegio,ademas quiero que se arrepienta de haberse ido de Londres sin ti._

_Annie que cosas dices! dijo Candy sintiendose la conejilla de indias de su amiga,que comenzó por cambiar su peinado,le quito las dos coletas para sostener sus rizos solo con un listón,le puso un maquillaje discreto y al final saco un hermoso vestido azul cielo de su armario,Candy se rehuso un poco al principio con la idea de cambiar drásticamente su imagen,pero quería verse bien para Terry,ella no era una chica vanidosa pero en el fondo le emocionaba el imaginar la cara de Terry cuando la viera tan diferente,en eso estaba pensando mientras se miraba en el espejo cuando Annie interrumpió su ensonacion,Candy se que a ti no te importan las apariencias y talvez no te sientes cómoda con lo que vez,solo que recuerda que Terry esta enamorado de la Candy detrás de este aspecto._

_Candy se giro para estar frente a su amiga y muy seriamente le dijo: Annie de que hablas? si me veo muy bien! y comenzó a reír a carcajadas,Annie comenzo a reír también,Candy en el fondo eres una vanidosa,pero tienes razón te ves muy Candy los chicos ya nos esperanen el carruaje deja que te vean se van a ir de espaldas._

_Cuando salieron de la casa Stear y Archi las esperaban al lado de la puerta del carruaje,fingieron no conocer a Candy preguntandole a Annie quien era su linda amiga; Candy les dio un codazo a ambos cuando paso a su lado,los dos muchachos quejandose le dijeron que solo era una broma y elogiaron lo bien que se veían las chicas,Archie aunque reconocía que Candy se veía muy hermosa,no podía dejar de mirar a su novia que aunque de forma diferente también era muy linda y aunque en un principio lo había enamorado la personalidad de Candy, Annie comenzaba a despertar sentimientos en el que en un principio no quería reconocer,pero que crecían día a día,la ternura y el amor de Annie estaban logrando meterse un su corazón._

_Cuando llegaron al palco de los Andrey la tía abuela ya se encontraba ahí con Eliza y Neal,quienes se encargaron de convencerla de echar a Candy ya que hacia unos meces había decidido renunciar al apellido y con ello a los beneficios de este como por ejemplo estar en el palco del y Stear quisieron hablar a favor de Candy pero esta los convenció de no hacerlo ya que no quería provocar una discusión entre ellos y la tía abuela y salió de ahí dejando a sus amigos molestos y a Eliza y Neal con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la maldad que habían hecho pues ademas de haber conseguido que la tía abuela no la dejara estar en el palco con ellos Eliza soltó su veneno diciendo le que Terry ya se había olvidado de ella y que ahora salía con otra actriz Susana Marlow Candy sintió un nudo en el estomago y un dolor en el pecho al escuchar esto._

_Camino por el teatro y se coló hasta las gradas del tercer piso,parecía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho de la emoción estaba a punto de ver actuar al amor de su vida._

_Continura.._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

NO TENDRE QUE CRUZAR EL ATLANTICO PARA VERTE

Candy estaba muy emocionada viendo la actuación de Terry,tan talentoso,tan varonil,parecía mas alto,mas mayor,definitivamente el tiempo había pasado y ella lo encontraba aun

mas apuesto que antes. Recuerdos del Mauritania vinieron a su mente ahí fue donde lo vio por primera vez,ahí fue donde nació su amor y por supuesto donde también nació el primero de

muchos apodos …..pequeña pecosa! cuanto deseaba escucharlo llamarla así ahora.

No pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de emoción al ver que Terry comenzaba a realizar el sueno de su vida,al fin comenzaba a comprender que su separación de cierto

modo había valido la pena,el partió a America para ser el mismo,para buscar su propio camino y para salvar la estabilidad de Candy con la familia Andrey,si supiera que ella abandono el colegio unos

días después,pero el ver ahora la pasión con la que actuaba le convencía que en su momento el que Terry viajara a America en busca de su sueno había sido lo correcto, ahora lo había encontrado,era el momento de volver a estar juntos,se preguntaba que le diría cuando lo tuviera enfrente,tan cerca,al fin podría volver a perderse en eso ojos azules que la hipnotizaban.

La obra termino y el publico aplaudía satisfecho por la interpretacion de los actores pero mas por la de el rey de Francia,en especial una rubia en el tercer piso que al salir tiro su pañuelo,intento entrar a los camerinos pero la echaron,finalmente fue a la puerta de atrás por donde saldrían todos los actores con la esperanza de poder ver a su rebelde actor,pero no esperaba que el lugar estuviera lleno de admiradoras,intento pasar hasta el frente pero la multitud eufórica por ver a Terry no se lo permitió,fue entonces cuando lo vio salir acompañado de una actriz, en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia por la alegria de verlo, pero de esta paso pronto a la desesperación por no poder acercarse y por mas que le grito no la escucho.

Terry estaba apunto de subir al carruaje cuando creyó escuchar un a voz conocida pero pensó que todo era parte de su imaginación,después de abrir la puerta para su acompañante este subió al carruaje y se alejo dejando a Candy llorando de impotencia y decepción,no me vio,le llame y no me escucho se repetía Candy entre lagrimas,una tristeza se apodero de ella,la misma que había sentido cuando vio alejarse el barco en el que te Terry abandonaba Londres. Decido regresar al hospital pero no sin antes gritar algo que tenia atorado en el pecho… Terry eres un tonto porque no me escuchaste? después de decir esto estaba apunto de irse,pero el pensar en que el se iría y que no voveria a ver su sonrisa le dio ánimos para no rendirse,pensó buscarlo en los hoteles mas prestigiosos de Chicago,en alguno tenia que podía irse así nadamas,esa era la única noche que el estaria en Chicago y si no lo veía entonces,sabe Dios cuando volverían a encontrarse,el se iría de regreso a Nueva York con la compania teatral,…con ella,recordó a la actriz que acompañaba a Terry a la salida del teatro,era hermosa,debe ser Susana la chica de la que hablo Eliza,no,no puede ser,sacudió la cabeza negando,eso no es cierto y si lo es quiero que sea Terry quien me lo diga,aunque yo no tengo derecho a preguntarselo,soy solo una amiga,al decir esto Candy sintió un dolor que no sabia explicarse,porque le dolía saberse solo su amiga? porque el imaginarlo con esa mujer Susana le hacia mal? pero no se rendiría si era así,tenia que escucharlo de los labios de Terry,los labios que le robaron su primer beso.

No podía resignarse a no hablar con el esa noche,no definitivamente no podía,era algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida,con la ilusión de verlo comenzó su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Annie,Stear y Archi la estaban buscando por todas partes,sin exito hasta ahora,vayamos a la recepción dijo Annie,tal vez fue para alla aunque no sonaba muy convencida y aunque hubiera ido, los hermanos Leagan le impedirían la entrada. Archie y Annie decidieron ir a donde la recepción para esperar si Candy llegaba,mientras Stear seguiría buscando otro rato por las calles.

En la recepción Terry estaba aburrido de las damas de sociedad que no lo dejaban en paz,pretendía escuchar sus platicas vacías y de vez en cuando correspondía con una sonrisa,hasta ese momento seguía actuando,en eso vio a una conocida pelirroja y su cara de sorpresa no paso desapercibida para Eliza quien pensó que era por el gusto de verla,haciendo alarde de que conocía a Terry se acerco a el presumiendo que habían sido compañeros es el al estar frente a el lo primero que hizo Terry fue preguntarle si había regresado sola,pero no recibía la respuesta que le esperaba,Eliza nombro a todos menos a su pecosa,este ya desesperado,tomo a Eliza por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla para que le dijera lo que el quería saber,Susana se acerco para intentar calmarlo,pero Terry le respondió frio que no se metiera,al verlo así ella le entrego un pañuelo que creía que el había olvidado esa tarde en el teatro cuando estaba en el tercer piso platicando con Robert. Al ver el pañuelo Terry lo reconoció de inmediato,el se lo había dado a Candy, entonces no fue mi imaginación esa voz a la salida del teatro eras tu pequeña pecosa no tendré que atravesar el atlántico para verte decía lleno de emocion, busco a Eliza para que le diera mas información sobre esa chica que le robo el corazón el verano pasado,pero esta se escondió cuando noto el interes de Terry por Candy.

En otro lugar un chico de anteojos buscaba desesperado a su amiga,sentía la necesidad de ayudarla,aunque ella siempre tenia una sonrisa el sabia que no era del todo feliz,noto esa tristeza en la mirada de Candy desde que que Terry dejara el colegio San Pablo aunque ella tratara de disimularla por ellos,por sus amigos. Stear quería darle un poco de alegría necesitaba llevarla a donde estaba su caballero ingles, si, deseaba su felicidad había había aprendido a quererla de otra manera,había guardado en un profundo rincón de su corazón aquel sentimiento que alguna vez sintiera por ella,lo había enterrado desde que Antony les había ganado el amor de su pequeña por otro lado ahora estaba ella,su musa la que desde hacia unos meses ocupaba sus pensamientos,tan parecida a el….la extrañaba deseaba que pronto pudiera verla a su amiga,la que estaba convirtiendose en su amor,la que había traído el cariño verdadero y no el amor platónico,esta vez era de verdad y Paty sentía lo mismo por el se lo decía en sus cartas,con sus atenciones,con el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando se atrevía a darle un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Pero ahora eso estaba en segundo plano,bebía ayudar al reencuentro de esos dos rebeldes porque lo mas seguro era que andarían buscandose por lugares diferentes y el como el inteligente de la pandilla tenia que hacer algo.

Archi y Annie llagaban a la recepción cuando vieron a Terry correr hasta la salida mirando hacia todos lados,como buscando algo, cuando se acercaron a el, Terry ni siquiera saludo,les pregunto por ella,tomo a Archie por el saco para que le dijera donde estaba Candy comenzaba a desesperarse. Archie molesto por sus modales no pensaba decirle nada,aunque había pasado el tiempo aun había algo de resentimiento entre ellos. Annie intervino antes de que ese par comenzara a pelear,le dijo a Terry que Candy tenia muchas ganas de verlo,que había estado en el teatro y que ahora estudiaba para enfermera en el hospital Santa Juana,una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro Terry al imaginar a su chica tarzan como enfermera,debe verse hermosa de blanco.

En ese momento el corazón de Terry dio un vuelco de alegría cuando miro hacia la puerta,un chico de anteojos iba llegando acompañando de una rubia que el conocía muy bien,era Candy su pecosa….

Les dejo el segundo capitulo,gracias por los comentarios que dejaron en el primero de verdad eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia,el saber que alguien mas la esta leyendo y le gusta!

tratare de actualizar los jueves o viernes. Ya se encontraron nuestros rebeldes y se me ocurrió dejarlo aquí,pero ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capitulo,se me están ocurriendo unas cosas muy lindas y quiero hacer un buen trabajo,también les pido una disculpa por los errores que hubo en el capitulo uno,lo revise varias veces pero y cuando quise hacer arreglos termine desarreglando.


	3. Chapter 3

MIENTRAS ESTEMOS VIVOS HAY ESPERANZA

CAPITULO 3

VAMOS A QUE ME DECLARES TU AMOR PECOSA

Candy levanto la vista y como si se sincronizaran su corazón comenzó una acelerada carrera al igual que el de Terry,al fin después de que casi perdía la esperanza de verlo esa noche ahí estaba,frente a ella se quedaron mirando por un momento,como tratando de reconocerse,sabiendo perfectamente que sus almas ya se habían salido de sus cuerpos segundos antes para romper la corta distancia que los separaba,cosa que hasta ahora ellos no se atrevían a hacer,por miedo que al tocarse o el simple hecho de acercarse,hiciera que desaparecía el otro,para ellos el tiempo parecía haberse congelado por unos segundos,pero no para los otros que contemplaban la escena,unos satisfechos,otros sorprendidos y otros envidiosos o desilusionados,mas al ver como Terry tomaba la iniciativa y se acerco a ella,llamandola con la alegría que no le había visto nadie desde que llego a Nueva York, por su parte Candy estaba como plantada en el mismo lugar,la emoción le hacia temblar las rodillas,tenia miedo de caer si daba un paso,pero ahí estaba frente a ella su rebelde,lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras repetía el nombre del actor, de pronto sintió el impulso de dar el primer paso hacia adelante,el impulso que le provoco el empujon que Stear le dio para que se acercara a Terry, -vamos Candy no recorrí medio Chicago buscandote para que al traerte aquí te quedes ahí parada,anda no seas tímida y ve a donde Terry que todos sabemos que te morías por verlo-

Candy no tuvo tiempo de contestarle nada por que unos brazos ya se encontraban rodeandola por la cintura y pudo sentir una tibia respiración en su cuello,por su parte Terry sintió en su pecho una respiración entrecortada por el llanto y unos brazos ansiosos que lo apresaron , -mi pequeña pecosa al fin te encontré,no puedo creer que estés aquí, no sabes como desee que este momento llegara,te pensé tanto dormido y despierto, todo este tiempo has estado tan presente,vivía con la ilusión de volver a ver tus hermosos ojos verdes y ahora estas aquí,entre mis brazos,no tendré que cruzar el atlántico para poder verte,pero no llores mi chica trazan,que este es un momento para estar felices- Candy lloraba de emoción -tenia tantas ganas de verte Terry,casi no lo logro,me sentía impotente al saber que estabas aquí y que no podría verte,tenia miedo de que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad jamas tuviera otra,te eh extrañado tanto-

Terry tomo la barbilla de la rubia para levantarle la cara y poder verla a los ojos, cuando lo hizo,vio lagrimas en el rostro de la chica y quiso secarlas con sus labios, sintió tanta ternura y a la vez alegría al saber que las lagrimas de Candy eran por el,porque al fin se habían encontrado,después de todo ella seguía pensando el el, había tantos sentimientos encontrados en los dos,una cálida emoción corría por el cuerpo de ambos,entonces el no pudo contenerse mas, la emoción que recorría su cuerpo necesitaba encontrar una salida, limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de las mejillas de Candy y tomo su rostro con las dos manos con cuidado, como si fuera una fina pieza de porcelana y se acerco tanto que ambos podían sentir la respiración de el otro,y así sin mas la beso,pero esta vez fue beso tan distinto al de Escocia, de cierto modo ella lo vio venir, y lo recibió con gusto lo esperaba, era un beso lleno de ternura,lleno la alegría de verse por fin,de las emociones y el amor que ya no era el de los ninos del colegio ahora eran mayores y con la edad llegaban emociones distintas que Candy comenzaba a descubrir,nunca pensó que un solo beso de su rebelde le causara esa corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo,la sintió aquella vez en Escocia,pero el sentido de lo correcto le impidió,dejar fluir esa emoción tan natural,pero esta vez no seria así,disfruto de ese beso,la humedad de los labios de Terry,su sabor,su aroma,ya no tenia que sacarlo de aquellos recuerdos,ahora el estaba ahí,tan varonil,con sus rebeldes cabellos,con su inconfundible porte ingles.

Terry al igual disfrutaba el momento,los suaves labios de Candy,su sabor que tenia tan presente desde el verano pasado cuando le robo un beso,si esta vez también le daba una buena cachetada,habría valido la pena por probar nuevamente ese sabor a miel,a inocencia, a dulce humedad,a amor,si sabía a amor,el cosquilleo en el estomago les decía tantas cosas,así que así es como se siente el amor? se preguntaban los dos.

Pero esa cachetada nunca llego al contrareo ella le estaba correspondiendo el beso,tímida pero decididamente entre abrió sus labios para recibir los de Terry, este al notar que era correspondido sonrio para sus adentros,y al recordar la imagen de la chica rubia que llego con el inventor,se estremeció,estaba tan hermosa,ahora ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer,pudo notarlo en que ya no llevaba las coletas de la nina del colegio,ahora sus dorados rizos caían en cascada sobre su espalda,y el vestido que llevaba esa noche,discretamente dejaba ver los cambios en el cuerpo de esa chiquilla,si su Candy se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer.

No de muy buena gana Terry finalizo el beso,hundido en el éxtasis, recordó donde se encontraban y se separo lentamente de ella,ademas que que Stear carraspeo a sus espaldas,cuando se separaron, se acerco a Terry y le dijo en voz baja -ya se que les dio gusto verse pero recuerden que aquí esta la alta sociedad de Chicago y por ende la mas comunicativa,no nos importa lo que piensen pero aun así no debes exponer el honor de mi prima-

Archie se acerco a ellos mirando de forma retadora a Terry -no te pases arrogante,te permitimos que te acerques a mi prima porque ella así lo quiere,pero no te sobrepases porque te rompo la cara- Terry lo miro con coraje pero comprendió que el elegante tenia razón,no era el lugar adecuado para demostrase su amor con Candy,pero era tan orgulloso que no lo reconocería,solo se limito a decir -como tu digas elegante-.

Annie tomo a Archie por el brazo y les pidió que entraran -Candy ya que estas aquí porque no regresamos a la recepción la tía abuela ya se ah ido y seguramente estos caballeros podran mantener bajo control a Eliza y Neal-

Que ni se acerquen a mi pecosa,porque ahora estoy de vuelta en su vida y no permitiré que nadie le haga nada- fue la repuesta de Terry quien ofreció el brazo a Candy para que entraran a la recepción.

Stear estaba emocionado -pasaremos un muy buen rato,como en los viejos tiempos verdad chicos? estoy seguro que están ansiosos por saber como fue que encontré a Candy- y comenzó a reír al recordarlo.

-No creo que a los demás les interese esa historia Stear,

-pues yo creo que les encantara escucharla,especialmente a Terry

Candy le lanzo una mirada entre retadora y de suplica al inventor,lo que causo la curiosidad de Terry.

-que estarías haciendo pecosa, no te habrás subido a un árbol para buscarme desde ahí?

-No,fue algo mas llamativo lo que ayudo a encontrarla,pero se los contare mas tarde cuando Candy este lo suficientemente lejos de mi- dijo Stear escondiendose detrás de su hermano.

todos comenzaron a reír,inclusive Candy quien era el blanco de las burlas,pero no le importaba,estaba entre amigos y lo mas importante,con su rebelde,quien inconscientemente tenia su brazo rodeando la cintura de Candy,provocando los celos en una ojiazul que los miraba a distancia,junto con Eliza quien ya había comenzado a soltar su veneno…

-Asi que la huérfana se salió con la suya y consiguió encontrarse con Terry,

-La conoces? pregunto Susana, quien no podía quitarles la mirada de encima,estaba sorprendida al ver a esa chica al lado de Terry, verlo tan riendo y haciendo bromas con aquel grupo le hacia pensar si de verdad ese era el mismo Terry solitario y reservado que había conocido hasta ahora.

-claro que la conozco dijo Eliza, pero no te preocupes que no es nadie importante,se la paso persiguiendo a Terry mientras estuvimos en el colegio en Europa,anduvo tras de el hasta que logro engatuzarlo, de hecho la corrieron del colegio porque la encontraron con el en el establo…en una situación muy comprometedora, y por lo visto sigue teniendo las mismas costumbres a decir por la forma en la que se le lanzo a Terry hace unos momentos,así es muy fácil retener a un hombre,pero una señorita como yo nunca usaría esos sucios trucos para obligar a un hombre a estar conmigo.

-pues no parece muy molesto por la situación,al contrareo,parece feliz de estar con ella- dijo Susana con tristeza al ver como el hombre del que se había enamorado estaba feliz con alguien mas,pero no perdería la ilusión,al día suiguiente partirian a Nueva York,lejos de esa chica que le estaba robando a su Terry.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Eliza se fue para acercarse al grupo de amigos con el que se encontraba Terry -veo que no pierdes el tiempo Candy, no se a que veniste si no sabes comportarte como es debido en un lugar como este,pero que se puede esperar de una huérfana del hogar de pony- Los muchachos estaban apunto de decir algo,pero Candy se les adelanto tomando sutilmente a Eliza por un brazo y le dijo en voz baja y tranquilamente.. -mi querida Eliza,nuca vas a cambiar,tu no has entendido que tus insultos no me hacen ningún mal,hasta ahora es todo lo que tienes? siempre me dices lo mismo,deberías ser un poco mas original,el único motivo por el que estas tan molesta ahora es porque aun con todo y tus intentos por mantenerme lejos no lo lograste y veme aquí estoy,con Terry, tu puedes decir lo que quieras,pero al final yo gane,acaso no te has dado cuenta?

La sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció de la cara de Eliza,dandole lugar a una expresión de rabia y cuando iba a decir algo mas Candy nuevamente se adelanto a decir algo -Eliza que vas a hacer,vas a llamar la atención de todos para decirles que soy una huérfana,de mis vivencias en en Londres,al final también soy una Andrey porque el tío abuelo no me ah desconocido,de verdad quieres armar ese escandalo? mejor será que te vayas y no nos molestes mas-

Y con una sonrisa despido a Eliza quien se fue llena de és de haber sostenido lo que pareció una cordial platica con su prima,Candy se volvió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los encontró con cara de sorpresa después de lo que acababan de presenciar,esa no era la Candy a la que siempre ofendían los Leagan.

-Vaya,vaya pecas así que al final si aprendiste algo en el colegio,así es como sutilmente se ofenden las damas de sociedad,me alegro que hayas puesto en su lugar a esa antipática,pero por favor dime que no te estas convirtiendo en una de esas antipáticas y huecas damas- dijo Terry fingiendo poner cara de preocupación.

-Claro que no, dijo Candy ,eso solo fue para callar a Eliza,no quiero que arruine esta maravillosa noche con mis amigos- Y aun no ha pasado lo mejor de la noche,le dijo Terry al oído,provocando un escalofrío en la rubia al sentir el cálido aliento del actor tan cerca.

-Ya olvidemonos de esa loca de Eliza,mejor cuentanos como fue que encontraste a Candy hermano- dijo Archie,quien provoco un ataque de tos en Candy quien en ese momento le daba un sorbo a su copa.

Esta bien puedes contarles pero por favor no exageres las cosas Stear!

Porque me dices eso Candy,tu sabes que yo diré la verdad y nadamas que la verdad,pues verán después de recorrer las calles en busca de Candy,regrese al teatro haber si ella aun estaba ahí,fui por la parte de atrás y no vi a nadie,estaba apunto de irme cuando escuche a alguien gritar "Terry eres un idiota,porque no me escuchaste" enseguida reconocí la voz y vi a una chica rubia muy molesta,con un zapato en la mano y griatando…mas bien parecía como si estuviera reclamandole algo a alguien,pero estaba sola, ah casi lo olvido también la escuche decir "Terry esta noche iba a declararte mi amor" y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente,en eso me acerque y le dije que ya todo estaba bien,yo la llevaría a encontrarse con su amor, así que esto me convierte en el heroe que hizo posible este reencuentro.

Todos comenzaron a reír menos Candy,quien se puso roja como tomate por los comentario que hizo Stear -lo sabia Candy desde aquella vez que me miraste con devoción en el colegio,supe que querías declararme tu amor,espero que esta vez si me permitas llevarte a un lindo lugar para que lo hagas- dijo Terry quien cambio su expresión cuando Candy dijo -lo único que es verdad de la historia de Stear es que yo estaba muy enojada porque no me escuchaste cuando te llame afuera del teatro-

-entonces no me amas?- pregunto Terry desilusionado, -eso lo hablaremos mas tarde- dijo Candy aun ruborizada. -Terry no preguntes lo que ya sabes,Candy se escapo de su guardia del hospital para verte,no crees que eso es prueba suficiente del amor que siente por ti- dijo Annie tambien se animo a divertirse a costa de su amiga.

Annie porque no mejor hablamos de ti y Archie- dijo Candy devolviendo la broma a su amiga.

-es verdad timida cuando le vas a declarar tu amor al elegante?- pregunto Terry divertido por la situación.

-si a mi también me gustaría saber cuando vas a hacerlo Annie- dijo Archie quien ya se había relajado y le gustaba el giro que había dado la conversación

-sera mejor que nos vayamos,ya es tarde- dijo Annie queriendo librarse de la situación.

-si será mejor irnos- secundo Terry-

-pero esto apenas se estaba poniendo bueno- dijo Stear divertido ante la situación

-no abuses hermano que cuando Paty regrese también serás víctima de estas bromas- dijo Archie riendo.

Annie,Stear y Archie se despidieron de los rebeldes, Archie se acerco a Terry para recordarle que tratara a Candy con respeto,aun tenia cierta desconfianza del actor.

-no te preocupes elegante,yo sabré cuidar lo que mas quiero- dijo Terry pasando el brazo por los hombros de Candy.

-Ahora si pecosa,vamos a que me declares tu amor…

Candy vio una pizca de maldad en la sonrisa de Terry y una chispa en sus ojos,conocía esa expresión,y al contrareo de intimidarse,una emoción recorrió su cuerpo como si la atravesara una descarga eléctrica.

-Esta bien vamos- dijo con seguridad tomando a Terry de la mano,-necesitamos hablar-

-Asi es Candy tengo tantas cosas que decirte y la verdad estaba ansioso por quedarme a solas contigo-

Iban caminando por las solitarias calles de Chicago,tomados de la mano,hablando de todo lo que les había sucedido en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto,Terry se sorprendió al saber que Candy abandono el colegio justo después de el,supo que casi se encontraban en el hogar de Pony,y de como se entero Candy por el periódico que el estaba en Nueva York.

Terry la escuchaba embelesado mirando el movimiento de sus labios,sabia que se acercaban al hospital y tendrían que despedirse,sin pensarlo tomo al Candy con fuerza por la cintura y la beso con la pasión que había comenzado a sentir,los besos inocentes comenzaban a quedar atrás tan pronto,el tiempo era su enemigo y la necesidad por su pecosa era muy acercaban a un callejón e inconsciente de sus actos la condujo hasta ahí sin dejar de besarla,sus manos pasaban de su cintura a la espalda,en una caricia suave,pero ansiosa,Candy estaba perdida entre los besos de Terry,se estaba dejando llevar,arrastrada por un mar de emociónes que no había experimentado antes, las emociones que le provocaba sentir las manos de Terry pasearse por su cintura y espalda ,inexperta se aferro a su cuello con una mano y con otra acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos,poco a poco abrió sus labios para darle paso a la lengua de Terry,al principio la tomo por sorpresa,pero después de unos segundos ella también hizo lo mismo,sorprendiendo al actor,sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas,como buscando saciar el amor que habían guardado durante meses,podían sentir la respiración del otro agitarse,Terry entreabrió los ojos y vio el rubor en las mejillas de Candy,bajo un poco la mirada y vio como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración acelerada,esto le causo la necesidad de llevar una de sus manos hasta ese lugar del cuerpo la rubia,comenzó la caricia despacio,no quería asustarla,pero necesitaba tanto tocarla,paso sus mano por sus pechos en una delicada caricia apenas rosandolos,arrancando un suspiro de Candy,quien se acerco mas al cuerpo de Terry,como si tuviera la necesidad de fundirse con paso de los labios de Candy a su cuello,dejando un humedo camino de besos -Te amo Candy,ahora estoy mas seguro que nunca-

-Tambien te amo Terry- apenas pudo articular Candy,algo en su interior le decía que la situación en la que se encontraba con el actor no era correcta,pero no le importaba,estaba perdida en el embrujo de los besos de Terry,en su aroma,en el varonil cuerpo que la tenia atrapada,en las manos que se atrevían a tocarla,como se supone no estaba permitido.

Terry tomo a Candy por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano seguía reconociendo el cuerpo de la rubia,pasaba de su pecho a su vientre,lentamente y cada caricia parecía fuego bajo el vestido de Candy,ella solo se limitaba a acariciar la espalda de Terry,su cabello y abrazarlo con fuerza,con determinación,el estar tan cerca del cuerpo de Terry le permito notar la excitación de su rebelde y sorprendida se dio cuenta que eso la excitaba a ella también,sus cuerpos tenían la necesidad de algo mas,los besos se estaban tornando mas urgentes,y parecía como si las ropas les estorbaran para que con caricias siguieran conociendo el cuerpo del otro,cuando Terry pensó que necesitaba algo mas,unas voces que se escucharon a una corta distancia lo volvieron a la realidad,renuente se alejo de Candy,quien seguía con la respiración agitada,pero que también comprendió lo que estaba pasando,no podían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar. Terry recordó lo que le dijo Archie al despedirse -maldito elegante,tienes razón Candy es una dama y no puedo exponerla a que alguien nos vea y su reputación quede en entre dicho,ademas prometí respetarla y si no paro ahora no se hasta donde pueda llegar,la necesito tanto-

Salieron del callejón tomados de la mano,el frio viento que hacia esa noche los ayudo a calmar sus emociones, -Candy,sabes que lo que paso hace unos momentos te compromete a ser mi novia?-

-Es esa tu manera original de pedirme que sea tu novia? pues dejame decirte que lo que paso no me convenció del todo senor arrogante!

-No me provoques Candy,le prometí al elegante que te respetaría y si se entera de la forma en la que me besaste sin ser mi novia, me vas a meter en un problema así que lo mejor seria que aceptes,por tu honor y el de los Andrey-

-Terry eres un creído,yo no me lance a besarte fuiste tu quien me acorralo en ese callejon-

-Tarzan pecosa dejame decirte que has aprendido bien de mi,crees que no escuche lo que le dijiste a Eliza? que estabas conmigo y habías ganado,eso no muestra humildad precisamente-

-Terry tu sabes que yo dije eso solo por molestar a Eliza,ella siempre me ah hecho pasar muy malos ratos,ademas de que….el saber que tu estas a mi lado,me da valor de enfrentar a quien sea-

Al escuchar esto el corazón de Terry se estremeció,a el también le daba valor el saber que ella estaba a su lado y que sentía lo mismo por el.

Ya se encontraban frente al hospital,el momento de despedirse había llegado,era tarde y Candy tenia que regresar a su la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo al oído -ahora eres mi novia Candy,me voy con todo el dolor de mi corazón,pero feliz de haberte encontrado,te escribiré todos los días y vendré a verte todo lo que me sea posible,por favor ten paciencia y esperame,mientras podamos estar juntos definitivamente,se que todo esto ah sido muy rápido,pero no tengo el tiempo de cortejarte como es debido,quiero irme de aquí teniendo tu promesa de que vas a esperarme,no será fácil estar lejos,pero nuestro amor nos mantendrá fuertes-

-Si Terry,esperare por ti siempre,todo esta pasando tan pronto,pero entre nosotros nunca nada ah sido normal o si? yo también quiero que al irte de aquí,lo hagas pensando en mi y sepas que te quiero y voy a esperar con ansia el momento en que pueda verte otra vez y mas cuando ya no tengamos que separarnos…ademas me no quiero que esa actriz compañera tuya piense que tu estas disponible,recuerda que ya te declare mi amor y tu aceptaste con gusto!-

-Estas celosa? mi amor ella solo es una compañera de trabajo,para mi no hay otra mujer mas que tu,nadie tiene esa naricita respingada adornada con pecas que tanto me gustan-

Después de decir esto se besaron con pasión,con la ilusión de una promesa de volver a verse,Terry probo el sabor salado mientras la besaba,Candy estaba llorando,no quería volver a separarse tan pronto,pero por ahora así tenia que ser.

-No llores Candy,no quiero irme con el recuerdo de la tristeza en tus ojos,te acompano adentro,vamos y manaba me gustaría que fueras a despedirme a la estación,claro si tu trabajo te lo permite,queiero que al irme de Chicago me despidan tus hermosos ojos y tu alegre sonrisa-

Cuando llegaron a la recepción de hospital,Candy noto que Nataly estaba muy nerviosa, -dijiste que solo serian un par de horas Candy y has regresado de madrugada-

-lo siento Nataly, quiero presentarte a alguien,el es Terry Grandchester,mi novio-

Nataly quito su cara de enfado cuando vio a Terry,comprendió el porque Candy había tardado en volver, pero alguien no lo había comprendido y detrás de Nataly se escucho una voz molesta reclamarle a Candy por su ausencia,era Flammy a quien no le importo que Candy estuviera acompañada y la estaba reprendiendo por su irresponsabilidad, ni siquiera quiso escuchar cuando quiso presentarle al apuesto joven que la acompañaba,la insulto y Candy estaba tan apenada que no pudo decir nada en su defensa.

-Pero quien es esta señorita y con que derecho te reclama así Candy,acaso es tu superiora? si no es así por que se siente con la obligación de reprocharte- dijo Terry muy molesto por el tono que estaba usando Flammy con su pecosa.

-Sera mejor que se retire joven o tendré que llamar a seguridad-

-Llamelos por lo que veo usted es solo una estudiante mas,no veo que le da el derecho de ofender a mi novia-

-Esta bien,yo no tengo la autoridad para llamarle la atención,pero le aseguro que si vine un doctor o la jefa de enfermeras el problema será para Candy y probablemente pierda su lugar para estudiar en este hospital,usted decide el futuro de su novia-

Candy mire con suplica aTerry y le pidió que no hiciera nada, -Terry yo arreglare esto,no te preocupes, ve a descansar,te veré mas tarde-

Terry acepto irse solo por no causarle problemas a Candy -esta bien Candy,solo recuerda que hoy me demostraste que ya sabes defenderte,parto al medio día,hasta entonces-

El actor se fue preocupado por su novia,no le gusto el modo en el que le hablo esa amargada,lo mejor seria no esperar, en Nueva York también había escuelas de enfermería….

chicas lindas hasta aquí el tercer capitulo,les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias,se que esperaban un reencuentro mas intimo,lo pensé pero quise darles tiempo a Candy y Terry de ir descubriendo sus emociones y lo que sienten al estar juntos,todo a su tiempo.

Voy a actualizar hasta la próxima semana,hago todo lo posible por escribir un poco cada día,lo mas que mis obligaciones me lo permiten.

Espero que les guste este capitulo y todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos!

Serena G


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

UN SENTIMIENTO AGRIDULCE

Candy estaba bajo la mirada inquisidora de Flammy, porque se sentían tan apenada por lo que había hecho? el modo en el que la miraba Flammy la hacia sentir como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. - Candy fue muy irresponsable de tu parte dejar tu guardia, ahora que veo tus motivos estoy mas convencida de que esta no es tu profesión,eres una señorita mimada de la alta sociedad jugando a ser enfermera,no es justo que nosotras tengamos que esforzarnos tanto para permanecer aquí,mientras que tu con tan solo usar la influencia de tu apellido puedes darte el lujo de seguir en este hospital y escaparte por las noches a verte con un hombre- fue el discurso lleno de reproche de Flammy hacia ella.

-Tu no me conoces Flammy ni sabes la verdadera relación que tengo con los Andrey,no sabes nada de mi pasado,ni de como soy en realidad solo te has dedicado a juzgarme por la idea que tu te has formado de mi sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de conocerme,yo en cambio te he ofrecido mi amistad con todo y las groserías que me han hecho tu y las demás; y no escapo por las noches a verme con hombres, Terry es muy importante para mi y hacia mucho que no lo veía,se que fui irresponsable al cambiar mi guardia,pero el único pretexto valido que tengo es el amor que siento por el,yo nunca conocí a mis padres, y con el espero tener un día la familia que me negaron al abandonarme.

En cuanto a la forma en la que ingrese a la escuela de Mary Jane, hice una prueba al igual que todas ustedes,y con esfuerzo es que puedo estar aquí, mi familia adoptiva nunca usaría sus influencias para ayudarme a ser enfermera,al contrario, las usarían para sacarme de aquí ya que para ellos una mujer que trabaja es una vergüenza para la familia.

Y si lo que esperan es una disculpa por lo que hice, se las ofrezco de corazón,pero ademas de ser una estudiante de enfermera,soy un ser humano con sentimientos-

Las palabras de Candy dejaron a sus compañeras mudas por unos instantes,hasta que Flammy rompió el silencio - muy bien Candy tu discurso fue muy conmovedor,pero piensa bien las cosas la próxima vez,la jefa de enfermeras vino por aquí hace un rato y tuvimos que decirle que estabas un poco indispuesta-

-gracias Flammy-

- no lo hice por ti,si no porque también eres una alumna de la escuela de Mary Jane y no quiero que por ti, se hagan un mal concepto de las estudiantes de ahi-

Después de decir esto, Flammy se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

- lo siento Nataly, lo que menos quiero es darles problemas,pero me gustaría que te hicieras tu propia idea de mi,se que respetas mucho a Flammy,aunque no lo creas yo también,pero somos muy diferentes…ah otra cosa siempre te agradeceré el que hayas cambiado guardia conmigo,gracias a ello pude ver a Terry,parte de mi felicidad ahora es por ti,por tu ayuda-

Después de esa discusión las enfermeras volvieron a sus labores cotidianas,Candy estaba trabajando sin descanso,aun cuando no había dormido nada en toda la noche,pero la ilusión del amor,su amor por Terry y los recuerdos de la noche anterior,los besos,el aroma de su rebelde,parecían inyectarle adrenalina,para andar de aquí para alla sin descanso y con una enorme sonrisa,la misma de siempre pero ahora su alegría era por algo que le sucedida a ella, solo deseaba que la manana pasara rapido,para poder ir a la estación a despedirse de su actor favorito, se le hizo un nudo en el pecho al pensar que tendrían que separarse nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de hotel se encontraban desayunando los actores de la compania Straford, Terry estaba pensativo,hundido en su mundo,recordando cada momento vivido unas horas atrás con su pecosa -al fin pude verla,jamas pensé que este viaje a Chicago me traería tanta felicidad,mis pasos me guiaban hacia ti Candy,esta vez, pudimos vernos,no puedo creer tanta dicha,pude estrecharte en mis brazos,estas tan cambiada,tan linda, eres ya una mujer,no pude evitar ver los cambios en ti,y cuando te abrace y bese…en ese momento ya no quería soltarte,quería tenerte en mis brazos por siempre,pero nuestro futuro juntos no esta tan lejos mi querida Candy, y anhelo tanto que te quedes conmigo por siempre y llenes mi mundo con tu alegria-

Terry no podía disimular su felicidad, una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios,mientras Susana lo miraba tratando de adivinar el motivo de esa alegría,pero en el fondo sabia que era por esa chica de Chicago,la que llego a la presentación,que estuvo del brazo de Terry todo el tiempo y que según Eliza solo era una aventura en la vida del actor,pero Susana sabia que no era así,ella nunca lo habia visto tan feliz,tan natural,y ahora el parecía estar en otro lado,seguramente sus pensamientos estaban con Candy;le dolía saberlo pero por otro lado en unas horas regresarían a Broadway y ella haría todo lo posible porque el no pensara mas en esa mujer.

-Oye Grandchester y quien es la chica que te acompañaba anoche? muy bonita por cierto y me imagino que pertenece a una de las familias ricas de Chicago,se le notaba,no andas tan perdido eh,será que vas a comenzar a dejar una amor en cada cuidad? - le dijo uno de los actores mientras estaban desayunando.

Terry lo fulmino con la mirada -no te metas con ella imbécil y lo menos que me interesa es su status social, y no pienso andar dejando un amor en cada ciudad como tu dices,no te debo ninguna explicación pero te voy a aclarar que ella no es ningún juego para mi y será mejor que te mantengas alejado de mis asuntos-

dijo Terry muy seco como siempre para después retirarse del comedor.

-yo me adelanto a la estacion si no te molesta Robert-

-esta bien Terry en un rato te alcanzamos-

Susana vio con nostalgia cuando se iba Terry, -seguro va a encontrarse con ella antes de irse-

"ella no es ningún juego para mi" esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Susana,mientras hacia un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas que se querían escapar de sus ojos.

-Candy ya tomate un descanso,tampoco tienes que pasarte el día entero trabajando sin parar,ademas es casi medio día tendrás algo que hacer- le dijo Flammy acomodandose las gafas y después se retiro con su clásica cara de seriedad-

-Tan rápido! se me fue el tiempo volando tengo que llegar a la estación estaba tan ocupada que casi no me dio tiempo de ver la hora…..Terry ya quiero verte- Candy salió corriendo a la calle para conseguir un carruaje que la llevara a la estación,no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa ,se fue con su uniforme de enfermera,cosa que le ayudo a que el conductor la llevara mas a prisa en agradecimiento por lo amables que habían sido las enfermeras con su esposa.

En la estación Terry esperaba desesperado,tenia que ver a Candy antes de irse,necesitaba hablar con ella,la propuesta que quería hacerle tenia que ser en persona,no podía ser por carta,ni tampoco podía esperar hasta la próxima vez que pudieran verse ya que la compania tenia funciones que hacer de regreso a Nueva York.

-Candy no puedo dejarte aquí,ahora que te encontré no quisiera que el destino nos haga una mala jugada,ademas ya no puedo estar sin ti,quiero cuidarte pecosa,no me gusto nada como te hablo esa enfermera,es joven pero parece una solterona que mal humor tiene,ademas quiero llevarte lejos de la maldad de los Legan,me doy cuenta que muchas cosas no han cambiado,por ejemplo el odio que ese par te tienen,si pudiera te llevaría ahora mismo conmigo,pero no voy a esperar tanto tiempo,en cuanto llegue a Nueva York,comenzare a hacer los arreglos para que te quedes conmigo por siempre-

Su mente estaba ocupada con Candy cuando escucho una molesta vos que lo llamaba -Terry,Terry,vine a despedirte,iré a Broadway a verte me esperaras verdad- era Eliza como se atrevía a ir a despedirlo como si fueran buenos amigos?

-Eliza no quiero ser grosero,pero debes irte,estoy esperando a alguien-

-esperas a esa huérfana verdad?-

-no la ofendas,no quiero olvidarme que soy un caballero para ponerte en tu lugar Eliza, y si la espero a ella y no quisiera que te encuentre aquí cuando llegue así que por favor retirare antes de que te obligue a hacerlo-

-eres un patán,no se que le ves a esa sirvienta- luego de decir esto Eliza se fue con la rabia que se le veía en los ojos y apretando los punos.

Terry olvido el mal rato en cuanto vio a una enfermera rubia acercarse a el, -Candy, te vez hermosa de enfermera el blanco te queda muy bien- el actor corrió hacia donde estaba Candy y la abrazo,para después tomarla por la cintura y levantarla,los dos reían y comenzaban a llamar la atención de la gente,-ven Candy debo hablarte antes de irme,en si ademas de hablarte me muero por besarte,pero lo segundo no lo puedo hacer delante de tanta gente-

Candy se sonrojo al escuchar las ocurrencias de Terry,aunque ella también se moría de ganas por besarlo,no podía quitarse de la mente el recuerdo de la humedad de los besos de su rebelde.

Se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de las personas que se encontraban en la estación,al menos de los actores de la compania. Ya una vez estando solos Terry le dio un casto beso en los labios -Candy apenas hace unas horas te vi y ya te extrañaba tanto, ya no podría vivir de ahora en adelante sin ti,sin tus besos,sin saberte cerca, ahora tengo que partir pero he estado pensando en algo,es la propuesta de la que te hable…Candy,ven conmigo a Nueva York, alla podrás seguir estudiando para enfermera,buscare una escuela para ti y yo hablare con Eleanor para que puedas vivir con ella mientras tu y yo nos casamos,aunque ya no quieras seguir usando el apellido de los Andrey,yo quisiera hablar con tu padre adoptivo,para pedir tu mano formalmente,se que apenas nos reencontramos pero para mi tu has estado todo este tiempo en mi corazón, ademas no quisiera dejarte aquí,se que el inventor y el elegante cuidan de ti,pero yo quiero protegerte de todo,no quiero que nadie te haga dano y esos hermanos Legan no me dan buena espina,y tu compañera,la amargada esa,no me gusta como te hablo. Candy solo dame un poco de tiempo para arreglar las cosas en Nueva York,para que pueda llevarte conmigo lo haría, en este mismo momento te subiria en ese tren,pero tu familia pensaría que me amas desesperadamente y que te has escapado conmigo-

Al escuchar lo ultimo Candy se separo de el y le dio un ligero empujón en el pecho -Terry eres un loco,lo que pensarían es que me secuestraste porque ya no podias vivir sin mi, y como esta eso de que viviere con Eleanor mientras nos casamos?-

-Claro pecas no pensaras que vas a vivir conmigo en pecado,se que ansias estar conmigo por siempre,pero debemos casarnos,contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien-

- Y como estas tan seguro de que aceptare? ademas no me lo has pedido- Candy fingió estar desilusionada,pero la verdad es que desde el momento en que Terry dijo que se casarían,sus verdes esmeraldas se iluminaron por la emoción.

-Es verdad Candy se que esta no es la forma mas romántica de pedirtelo,pero no quiero arriesgarme a que algo se interponga entre nosotros-

El silbido del tren les avisaba que había llegado el momento de la despedida,ambos sintieron un dolor en el pecho al saber que se tendrían que separar nuevamente pero solo seria por un corto tiempo.

Terry sin pensarlo beso a Candy,quería llevarse el sabor a miel de su pecosa,era un beso con algo de nostalgia y de alegría a la vez,sabiendo que ahora se planteaban un futuro juntos,ahora el era un hombre y al fin podría casarse con su amada Candy,la revoltosa que le robo el alma en Inglaterra.

Terminaron el beso obligados por la pronta partida del tren,se abrazaron con fuerza y Candy derramo un par de lagrimas en el pecho de Terry, -te voy a extrañar tanto malcriado,piensa mucho en mi,porque yo lo haré a cada minuto,y si,si quiero irme a Nueva York contigo,comenzare a hacer los arreglos para transferirme a una escuela alla,nada deceo mas que estar por siempre a tu lado-

Caminaron hacia los andenes del tren,ya los pasajeros se encontraban apunto de abordar,al llegar frente al vagón,se abrazaron nuevamente -Candy,es una promesa,muy pronto estaremos juntos para siempre,tendremos la familia que tanto hemos anhelado- algunos de los actores miraban la escena conmovidos, por como su compañero y su novia se despedían ente lagrimas y besos, pero una de ellos,Susana los veía con rencor,jamas pensó que el hombre en el que había puesto sus ojos estuviera enamorado de otra, maldecía el haber ido a Chicago, de no haber sido así, ellos no se habrían reencontrado.

Terry puso sus labios sobre la frente de Candy por unos momentos para después darle un breve beso en los labios y saltar al vagón del tren, desde la puerta agitaba la mano en senal de despedida,mientras Candy corría tras el vagón gritandole lo mucho que lo amaba,el saber que no lo vería por un tiempo y la ilusión de que pronto formaría una familia con el dejaron en Candy un sentimiento agridulce al ver como se alejaba el tren llevandose a su rebelde…..


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

NO SOLO SE NECESITA UN BUEN CORAZON PARA SALVAR VIDAS

Querida Candy:

Me encuentro trabajando en San Louis cerca del rio Missisipi,apenas hace unos dias que te vi y ya te extraño tanto. Candy te veías hermosa de enfermera,pero no se si tus pacientes estarán asalvo con alguien como tu, aun así, me encantaría que tu fueras mi enfermera y me curaras estas ganas de verte,que aliviaras el amor que siento por ti,con tu sonrisa,tu alegría,con tus besos, te amo tanto mi pecosa…..Ya quisiera estar en Nueva York para comenzar a hacer los arreglos para que vengas a vivir aquí; le he escrito a Eleanor,esta muy sorprendida de saber que te encontré,y a la vez muy feliz,dice que no pude encontrar una mejor esposa que la señorita pecas.

Sabes, no estoy conforme con la forma en la que te pedí que te casaras conmigo,en cuanto estés aquí,haremos una intima reunión para pedir tu mano formalmente a tu padre adoptivo y anunciar nuestro compromiso,por mi parte solo estarán mi madre y Robert Hataway,el dueño de la compania de teatro para la que trabajo y me imagino que estarán el senor Andrey y tus primos el elegante y el inventor con sus novias la tímida y la gordita; En realidad me alegraría que ellos nos acompañaran en un día tan encantaría que Albert fuera nuestro padrino de bodas, has sabido algo de el? pero si no es así,creo que el inventor hará un buen papel,despues de todo,fue el quien nos ayudo a encontrarnos.

Todo me recuerda a ti, en cada lugar,a cada momento, no dejo de imaginar como seria todo si tu estuvieras conmigo,pero ese día llegara pronto,mientras tanto no dejes de pensar en mi, porque yo no dejo de pensar en ti,si cierro los ojos…puedo ver tus pecas!

No te enojes mi querida Candy,quisiera que estuvieras aqui para darme mi merecido por burlarme de tus pecas.

Hasta pronto mi Julieta,no olvides que te amo.

Terry G.

Después de leer la carta,Candy suspiro y la apretó contra su pecho,cerro los ojos y comenzó a imaginar a Terry a orillas del rio Missisipi, el viento meciendo sus cabellos, mientras que el estaría escribiendo la carta.

- Como quisiera estar ahora contigo mi Terry!

Desperto de su entonación para bajar del árbol y regresar a su trabajo,le contestaría mas tarde,cuando terminara su turno,tenia tantas cosas que contarle. Habian quedado tantas cosas inconclusas,su reencuentro había sido tan rápido,todo estaba pasando como un torbellino de situaciones nuevas,hace unas semanas,no sabia que seria de su vida,se veía como una enfermera,ayudando al hogar de Pony,pero siempre sola,aunque estuviera rodeada de personas,de amigos que la querían,pero había algo que le faltaba y ese algo llego una noche de teatro ,Terry apareció para darle sentido a su vida,y de un momento a otro paso de ser la solitaria enfermera a la prometida de Terry Grandchester….su prometida! esas palabras arrancaron una sonrisa de los labios de Candy,pero su ensonacion fue interrumpida por una pequeña pelota que le golpeo la cabeza y unas risillas infantiles se escucharon en la habitación que estaba frente a donde ella iba pasando.

-Ninos! cuando dejaran de jugarme bromas, ahora verán-

Y la enfermera entro al cuarto de los pequeños arrojando la pelota,ellos se tapaban con la sabana y los que estaban un poco mejor hasta se bajaron de la cama y corrían alrededor de la habitacion,para atrapar la pelota y lanzarcela a Candy. Alegres risas adornaban esa área del hospital,quien pasaba por ahí sabia que Candice White seguramente estaba cerca.

-Asi es Candice White seria una de las indicadas para esto- dijo el doctor Lenard, con los brazos en la espalda,mirando hacia la ventana, - la enfermera White tiene el corazón que se necesita para una mision así,es paciente,amorosa y aun en las peores circunstancias,aun sabiendo que las cosas están muy mal,no deja de dar esperanza a sus pacientes,aquí todos la quieren y puedo asegurar que su dedicación y amor hacia los enfermos ha sido parte importante en los tratamientos de estas personas,ella sabrá sacar lo positivo de las peores situaciones-

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted doctor,sin embargo me gustaría que esa decisión la tomara ella,quiero que acepte por voluntad,no pienso obligar a nadie,aunque no es algo fácil,se que una de ellas tendrá el valor y el corazón para aceptar-

Después de decir esto,una mujer mayor salió de la oficina del doctor Lenard para hablar con sus chicas,las estudiantes que había mandado ahí,para titularse como enfermeras.

Candy estaba en su descanso,había estado con ansia el momento de tener un tiempo libre para contstarle a Terry,sentada frente su pequeño escritorio,con el lápiz entre el labio superior y la nariz,con tanto que contar y no sabia como comenzar,los sentimientos tan fuertes no son fáciles de expresar por carta,si pudiera abrazarte ahora….

Mi amado Terry:

Yo tambien he pensado en ti a cada momento,ya quisiera que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre,el tiempo que compartimos aquí,fue tan corto! pero cada manana que despierto y mis pensamientos van hacia ti,no puedo evitar sonreír,porque tu recuerdo y la iluson de una vida juntos,me llenan de esperanza y de ganas de vivir,nunca pensé que el amor diera tal motivación a mi vida, me refiero a nuestro amor,el saber que me quieres y que pronto estaremos juntos,me llena de seguridad.

Dale mis saludos a Eleanor,me apena un poco molestarla,dale las gracias por aceptar recibirme en su casa mientras nos casamos,le escribiré al tío abuelo para informarle,solo me preocupa que hace mucho no contesta mis cartas,espero que eso no atrase nuestros planes

Tengo miedo de que por ser menor,necesitare la autorización del tío abuelo para casarnos,hace tiempo le escribí para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi y para renunciar al apellido Andrey,quiero ser yo misma y las expectativas para una mujer del clan,no son las mías,no las cumplo,quiero ser libre,sin tener que cumplir con la sociedad aristócrata,quiero ser yo,para hacer lo que me gusta,como ser enfermera y vivir independiente,pero ahora sobre todo quiero mi libertad para amarte y poder casarnos,escuche rumores de que el tío abuelo esta muy enfermo,tal vez por eso no me ha contestado;no quisiera pensar en lo que pasaría si su lugar lo tomara la tía Elroy,seguramente me repudiara,seria lo mejor,pero primero me haría pasar un muy mal rato si Eliza se lo pide,por ejemplo negarse a permitir que me case contigo.

Pero si se negaran,no habrá mas remedio que escaparnos,yo ya no podría estar sin ti.

Sabes,mis pacientes ya comienzan a notarme distraída,los ninos me hacen bromas y las mujeres saben que esta enfermera esta enamorada,mis compañeras no dejan de hacerme preguntas acerca de ti,aveces me pongo celosa al escuchar sus comentarios de mi guapo novio el actor,pero creo que deberé acostumbrarme,eso si no abuses de mi comprensión,cuidate de las mujeres locas por ti,en especial de de esa compañera tuya,no confio en ella.

Hasta que podamos vernos mi rebelde,recuerda que te amo…yo también cuando cierro mis ojos,puedo ver con mi corazón tu arrogante y real figura casi duque de Grandchester!

Candice W

-Candy,Candy! nos buscan a las estudiantes en la oficina de la jefa de enfermeras-

Nataly parecía asustada cuando paso a buscar a las otras chicas,iban caminando por el pasillo un poco nerviosas,no sabían a ciencia cierta para que las llamaban,pero podían imaginarlo,la presencia de Mary Jane en el hospital,no era común,estaba ahí para decirles algo importante.

-seguramente quieren enfermeras para ir a la guerra!-

Esta idea paso por la cabeza de las chicas,estaban asustadas,cada una imaginaba una razón para no ir,tenían familia,amigos,seres que las extrañarían y se preocuparían por ellas si iban la guerra como enfermeras. Pasaban tantas cosas en el campo de batalla,enfermeras que perdían alguna de sus extremidades,morían en las trincheras tratando de salvar vidas,las mas desafortunadas sufrían abusos si eran capturadas por el ejercito enemigo.

Todas parecían preocupadas,menos una,una que pensaba que nadie la extrañaría y que necesitaba cumplir una misión en su vida.

-Buenas tardes chicas! saludo Mary Jane.

-Me informan que están haciendo muy buen trabajo aquí,estoy complacida con su labor hasta ahora,sin embargo estoy aquí por algo serio,como ya saben se esta viviendo una cruel guerra en algunas partes deEuropa, y para pararla,desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada,mas que lo que nuestra vocación nos permite,que es tratar de salvar vidas y esta vez, sera en el frente de batalla,debo mandar una estudiante de nuestra honorable escuela a Francia,pero no voy a obligar a nadie,he venido por una voluntaria,se que están asustadas y también se que será muy peligroso,pero los soldados que pelean en esa horrible guerra,son seres humanos que necesitan atenciones,su presencia ahí podría salvar muchas vidas,por esto es que hago un llamado a su corazón,para que una de ustedes se ofrezca como voluntaria-

Hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos,el miedo invadió a las enfermeras,sin embargo dos de ellas estaban considerando el ir al frente.

Candy pensaba en sus seres amados,si iba a la guerra,tendría que separarse de ellos,no podría verlos por un buen tiempo,pensó en sus madres del hogar de pon,en Archie, Stear,Annie, Paty, Albert y sobre todo en Terry,si iba tenia que olvidarse de sus planes con el,al menos por un tiempo,pero por otro lado,en su corazón también había la necesidad de ayudar a los heridos,su deber la llamaba,su deber como enfermera,el camino que ella eligió. MIro a sus compañeras y penso en que ellas tenían padre y madre,ella nunca los tuvo,esas chicas tenían una familia que sufriría si ellas eran mandadas a la guerra,esto ultimo la hizo tomar la decisión,iría al recuerdo de Terry vino a su mente como un relámpago,como una senal, Candy sacudió la cabeza,como para despejar su pensamiento,lo amaba tanto,pero tambien los heridos en el campo de batalla la necesitaban,Terry no podrá ser ahora,pero mientras estemos vivos,hay esperanza de volvernos a ver,dio un paso indeciso al frente y dijo: yo iré! mas al mismo tiempo se escucho la voz de otra persona que tambien había dado un paso al frente diciendo que ella iría; era Flammy,con una expresión indiferente, como queriendo demostrar que ella no tenia miedo.

Las otras enfermeras dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio el escuchar a las voluntarias,Candy y Flammy les habían salvado la vida,o al menos así lo veían ellas.

Mary Jane les pidió salir a las otras enfermeras,para quedarse a solas con las voluntarias.

Flammy le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Candy, que le hacia pensar que ella seria una buena enfermera de guerra? no quería estar con ella en una situación así,tener un corazón como el de Candy era una debilidad que ella no podía permitirse,no, si ella siguiera sus sentimientos no estaría donde esta ahora,no seria ni la mitad de la enfermera que es, y no es que pensara que Candy era una mala enfermera,pero simplemente no era su estilo,ella salvaría vidas,a su manera,sin ofrecer una sonrisa cada vez que atendía a un paciente,en cambio ofrecería su dedicación entera a su profesión,hace mucho había olvidado como sonreír,se fijo una meta y nada la detendría,no habría amor en su vida,pero seria una profesional,la mejor,y tal vez solo tal vez,esto le permitiria ser un poco feliz.

-Mary Jane,con todo respeto,no creo que Candy tenga el temperamento para ser enfermera en la guerra,tiende a encarinarse con los pacientes y eso la hará débil. En una situación así,es tan importante tratar de salvar vidas,como sobre vivir y el sentimentalismo de Candy no le permitira actuar inteligente en situaciones difíciles,no creo que ella sepa cuidarse,no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir los horrores de una guerra-

-Flammy, mentiría si dijera que no me asusta ir a la guerra,pero al igual que tu escogí mi camino y ser enfermera es mi vocación,podría vivir cómodamente con una familia rica,como hija adoptiva de los Andrey nada me faltaría,pero ser una señorita de sociedad no es lo mío,yo puedo soportar penurias,se que el campo de batalla es peor de lo que yo pudiera imaginar y aun así estoy dispuesta a ir ya que siento el deber de ayudar a las personas que me necesitan en este caso los heridos en batalla. Tienes razón,soy sentimental,una llorona,pero se ser fuerte cuando la ocasión lo necesita,he pasado por tantas cosas,nada como los peligros que enfrentaremos en Europa,pero sacare valor de donde sea necesario-

Mary Jane se paseaba por la habitación,con los brazos cruzados y de vez en cuando acariciando su barbilla,pensativa,el discurso de las enfermeras la había puesto a pensar,había llegaron ahí con la idea de llevarse a cierta enfermera,confiaba en que se ofrecería y así lo hizo,pero ahora estaba cambiando de opinión.

- Solo voy a mandar a una de ustedes,me enorgullece que las dos se hayan ofrecido,tomar la decisión de a quien mandar no es fácil,porque confio plenamente en las dos,sus cualidades son diferentes,pero las hacen muy buenas embargo solo mandare a una de ustedes, Candy…te necesito aquí,te quedaras en este hospital para concluir tus estudios,se que harás un muy buen trabajo aquí,ahora dejame a solas con Flammy-

-Pero Mary Jane,yo puedo ….-

Candy no pudo decir mas, Mary Jane no la dejo continuar,había tomado una desicion y no la cambiaría. La rubia salió de la habitación pensativa,con sentímientos encontrados,por un lado sentía frustración por no poder ir a ayudar a Francia,pero también sentía alivio de no tener que ir y este sentimiento la avergonzaba un poco,se sentía algo cobarde,no entendía que tener miedo es un sentimiento muy humano.

-Puedo preguntar porque me eligió a mi? usted sabe que Candy era una muy buena opción y que podía mandarnos a las dos,entonces porque decidió dejarla aquí? No es que me moleste,la verdad no quería ir con ella,en este caso se que yo soy la indicada- dijo la enfermera acomodandose los lentes.

- Flammy, tu lo acabas de decir en este caso eres la mas indicada,no puedo discutir mis razones contigo,aunque creo que ya las conoces,se que te niegas a dejar que tus sentimientos influyan en tu vida,pero se que en el fondo te preocupas por ella,aunque no lo reconozcas,si pudieran tratar de ser amigas,no solo compañeras harían un gran equipo. ahora ve arregla tus cosas partirás manana,se que si tienes de quien despedirte y que tienes asuntos que resolver antes de irte-

-No tengo asuntos Mary Jane,como le dije,no hay lugar a sentimentalismos en mi vida,y no trato de proteger a Candy,simplemente no queria cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidarla que no hiciera una tontería estando alla-

Estas ultimas palabras Flammy las dijo estando de espaldas a su mentora,no quería que descubriera la verdad en sus ojos.

Por su parte Mary Jane, se dejo caer en el asiento enfrente del escritorio, lo que Flammy había dicho acerca del corazón de Candy la había hecho cambiar de opinión,ella quería mandar a la alegre enfermera a Francia,porque pensaba que un poco de consuelo y amor ayudaría también a sanar a los soldados heridos,en algunos casos también habían civiles,los hospitales se llenaban de víctimas de una guerra cruel,pero si tenían que salir a atender al campo de batalla,esa ya era otra cosa, no podía tener la seguridad de que Candy sabría cuidarse,ella siempre pondría a alguien antes que ella misma, y eso ya ponía en riesgo su vida y no es que Flammy no se preocupara por los demás,menos que por ella misma,pero a diferencia de la rubia,Flammy podía actuar con la cabeza fría. No podía mandar a Candy al peligro y arriesgarla a morir o sufrir un accidente, antes que su seguridad,siempre se antepondría la de sus pacientes, como enfermera de guerra,no solo se necesita un buen corazón para salvar vidas…..

Con este pensamiento Mary Jane abandono el hospital Santa Juana para regresar a su escuela de enfermeras,no sin antes decearle suerte a Flamy y pedirle que se cuidara,tampoco quería perderla a ella,la quería al igual que a Candy,al igual que a todas sus estudiantes,pero Flamy tenia el temple y el carácter para mantenerse a salvo en ese lugar,solo rogaba al cielo que la cuidara.

Por la noche las chicas ya se encontraban en su dormitorio, Candy se paseaba de un lado a otro,quiera decirle algo a Flamy,pero no se atrevía.

- Vamos Candy que es,se que quieres decir algo,me estas desesperando caminando de un lado a otro hasta en la ultima noche que estaré aquí eres una molestia-

- Flamy…dejame ir en tu lugar, esto es un error,tu tienes familia y se preocuparan mucho por ti, debo ser yo quien vaya, yo no estaria tranquila si algo te pasa,por favor,dejame ir en tu lugar-

- No seas ridícula Candy, Mary Jane ya tomo una decisión y no la cambiara,si no te eligió fue por algo ya no insistas-

-Pero Flamy,si yo parto manana en tu lugar no podrán hacer ya nada,tendrán que permitirme embarcar a Francia,ademas insisto, no puedes irte que pasara con tu familia si algo te pasara….

- Basta Candy,con que derecho vienes a hablarme así,no somos amigas,no tienes porque preocuparte por mi,como tampoco lo hará mi familia,ellos están bien sin mi,yo no les importo,eres una entrometida, y no iras en mi lugar ya deja de meterte en mis asuntos-

Candy no pudo decir nada mas, salió de la habitación,no quería que su compañera viera las lagrimas que estaban apunto de escapar de sus ojos,ademas necesitaba dar un paseo, la fresca noche le ayudaría a relajarse y despejar su mente.

- Tiene razón,soy una entrometida,jamas pensé que su familia no se preocupara por ella, no, eso no es posible,como una madre no se preocupa por su hija,yo nunca la tuve,me abandono,entonces si existen esas mujeres que se olvidan de sus hijos,espero que no sea el caso de Flamy, se que su familia la quiere,solo que tal vez han cerrado su corazón al igual que ella-

Después de un paseo, Candy volvió a su habitación,su compañera ya estaba dormida,le dio una rápida mirada y le pidió a Dios que la cuidara. Lo que no sabia era que Flamy estuvo llorando cuando ella salió a dar su paseo,la había removido sentimientos que ella creía haber enterrado hace mucho tiempo,el amor por su familia,de la cual estaba tratando de escapar,estaba molesta con Candy,sentía que la odiaba,aunque en el fondo,envidiaba el modo de esta de ver la vida,siempre optimista,siempre alegre,preocupandose por los demás,hasta por ella,que le había dado a entender muchas veces que no quería ser su amiga y sin embrago ahí seguía,intentando hasta el ultimo minuto.

Esa noche Flamy lloro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo,como no se lo había permitido,y durmio profundamente. El descanso y las lagrimas de la noche anterior lavaron un poco su resentida alma,anoche odiaba a Candy,pero ahora al despertar,su mente estaba mas despejada,comprendió que la rubia solo quería ayudarla,por que esa era su esencia y de cierto modo ella envidiaba su alegría por la vida,a pesar de ser huérfana, no se rendía y aunque la adopto una familia rica, ella estaba buscando su propio camino y no dependía de ellos,seguía siendo una chica humilde,aunque podría tener lo que quisiera al lado de los Andrey.

Unas horas mas tarde ya se encontraban las enfermeras afuera del hospital despidiendo a Flamy, que estaba por abordar el carruaje que la llevaría al puerto.

Noto los ojos llorosos de Candy y le pidió no preocuparse,

- Candy,no voy a morir, tengo una meta y no pienso morir antes de alcanzarla y cree me que esa meta no termina en Francia,esto es solo parte de mi carrera-

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a Candy,quien solo asintió y le dedico una sincera sonrisa de despedida y le pidió que se cuidara la ventanilla del carruaje Flamy vio por ultima vez a sus compañeras,se fue confiando en que Candy seria una buena enfermera,en otra vida,tal vez hubieran podido ser amigas,mas no en esta, en la que el amar a otros la hacia débil y ella debia ser muy fuerte para enfrentar lo que venia y alcanzar sus sueños.

Candy por su parte se lamento el que no hubieran podido ser amigas,respetaba a Flamy y admiraba su entrega y valor,algún día ella seria tan buena enfermera como lo era su compañera,con la que no pudo tener una amistad.

Una vez que partió el carruaje las enfermeras regresaron a sus labores,Candy,metió la mano en la bolsa de su blanco uniforme y sintió un sobre,era la carta que un día antes le había escrito a Terry,una carta que por poco no enviaba o que de haberlo hecho habría dicho algo muy preguntaba que hubiera hecho su rebelde si ella hubiera ido como voluntaria a la guerra. Habria sufrido al igual que sus amigos y sus madres del hogar de pony, porque pensaba que nadie se preocuparía por ella? No eran su familia de sangre,pero eran las personas que la amaban y que ella amaba de igual forma,eso los convertía en una familia aun mas unida que las que lo son por parentesco.

Estuvo apunto de irse lejos por seguir su vocación,no tuvo tiempo de pensar,solo escucho a su sentido del deber como enfermera. Y su compromiso con Terry donde quedaba? Casi sacrifico su felicidad con el hombre ama por los demás,por poner a otros primero, ahora era el momento de ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ella ,no se separaría de Terry por nada,ni por nadie,hace mucho tiempo perdió a su primer amor,a un amor de chiquillos,la muerte le arrebato a Anthony y ella no pudo hacer nada,fue tan inesperado y luego llego Terry y todo cambio,el destino quería unir a dos corazones solitarios y ella pondría todo de su parte para estar con el,para que ambos formaran la familia que tanto anhelaban,para quererlo,cuidarlo,ser su compañera de toda la vida,el tierno amor que despertó entre ellos siendo adolescentes se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas grande,lo sabia por que el recuerdo de los besos de Terry,el calor de su cuerpo,su olor,le hicieron extranarlo tanto, recordó la sensación de sus brazos apretandola con fuerza y se le enchino la piel,se sonrojo por estos pensamientos y se pregunto si Terry se sentía igual.

Con estos lindos y atrevidos pensamientos se fue a la oficina del correo a poner la carta para su actor favorito.

HOLA CHICAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA,AHORA SI HE ANDADO OCUPADA,ESPERO QUE NO ME ABANDONEN.

LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS,ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LA PROXIMA SEMANA. Serena G.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

CARTAS PERDIDAS

-Hola Candy! a donde vas? te he estado siguiendo desde hace un rato y tu ni en cuenta,pareces muy concentrada-

-Stear! que gusto verte, no me di cuenta de que me seguías,voy a la casa de una compañera, sabes ella se fue a Francia como enfermera voluntaria y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse y quisiera avisar a su familia.

-Voy contigo,ese lado de la cuidad es peligroso para que una linda chica como tu ande sola,ademas siempre quise pasear en carro contigo. Y dime Candy,quien es la enfermera que se fue como voluntaria?

- Es Flamy-

Al escuchar esto Stear se quedo muy pensativo - que no es suficiente que que nosotros los hombres vayamos a la guerra,como para que también vayan las mujeres? aunque vaya como enfermera,es peligroso para una mujer,aunque es muy valiente al haberse ofrecido como voluntaria. Que estoy haciendo yo para ayudar a parar esta guerra? solo soy un muchacho que juega a ser inventor,pero es mi deber contribuir como hombre a que esta guerra no llegue a nuestra pacifica America.

- En que piensas Stear? vienes muy callado, ah ya se estas pensando en Paty verdad-

Al decir esto la rubia le dio un codazo a su amigo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Si Candy,pensaba en ella,la extraño,tuvimos que regresar a America por la guerra, y ella se quedo en Inglaterra,espero que este bien-

Este pensamiento aumento mas la preocupación del inventor,su novia se había quedado en otro continente,donde el peligro a causa de la guerra era inminente,si, definitivamente el tenia que hacer algo para proteger a sus seres amados,el corazón y la consciencia se lo reclamaban.

Llegaron al barrio donde vivía Flamy,cuando se bajaron del auto un papel se atoro en el parabrisas ,Stear lo tomo y al leerlo supo que esa era la ultima senal que necesitaba "se solicitan voluntarios para la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos".

Miro a la rubia entrar a un lugar parecido a una cantina,fue tras ella y cuando iba llegando a la puerta escucho los reclamos que desde adentro del lugar le hacia una mujer a un hombre que salía con una botella en la mano en completo estado de ebriedad,sintió pena por el. Se acerco a la barra donde Candy parecía discutir con un mujer,la madre de Flamy ,en ese momento llego un mensajero que traia un paquete de Flamy,les había enviado sus pocas pertenencias,lo poco que tenia de valor se los había dejado,para irse a un lugar donde su futuro y su seguridad eran inciertos,pero no les decía nada en la carta,solo le decía a su madre,que la mandaban a trabajar a Europa.

La mujer detrás de la barra parecía molesta, se le hacia tan poco lo que su hija les había mandado,pensaba que con eso pretendía tranquilizar su consciencia por haberlos abandonado,Candy se indigno al escuchar la forma en la que esa mujer se expresaba de su compañera.

- Flamy no es ninguna egoísta,usted debería de estar orgullosa de ella,se fue a Francia como enfermera de guerra,nadie la obligo,ella fue como voluntaria y le mando todas sus cosas que aunque a usted le parezcan poco,es todo lo que ella tenia,y seguramente lo hizo porque no sabe si regresara!

Las palabras de la enfermera dieron un duro golpe al corazón de la madre de Flamy,quien comenzó a llorar ante la impotencia de no haber podido evitar que su hija se fuera a correr ese peligro,eres una estúpida! se repetía una y otra vez entre el llanto.

Candy salio de aquel lugar un poco triste,sabia que había hecho lo correcto y también sabia que Flamy la odiaría por meterse en sus asuntos y decirle a su falilia a donde había sido enviada en realidad.

-Sabes Sterar, Flamy se fue pensando que su familia no la quiere,pero se equivoca, solo que tienen una vida muy dura,pero la aman de verdad,viste el dolor de su madre cuando supo que fue a la guerra? en algunos casos las limitaciones y la forma de vida,hacen que las personas pongan una armadura en su corazón,así lo hizo Flamy,y así lo hace su madre,porque esa es la única forma que conocen para enfrentarse a la vida después de haber sido lastimadas y estoy segura que ella y su familia han sufrido mucho.

Stear...te conozco,se lo que estas pensando,lo he notado y yo no soportaría saberte en peligro,eres como mi hermano,al igual que Archie.

Por favor antes de tomar cualquier decisión,recuerda que tienes una familia que te ama,una novia que te adora y no podríamos vivir sin ti-

Al decir esto los ojos de Candy se nublaron por las lagrimas que trataba de contener,había sido un día de muchas emociones,de llevar malas noticias,había causado dolor al corazón de una madre,pero tenia que hacerlo,esa mujer merecía saber la maravillosa hija que tenia y seguramente sus oraciones la mantendrían a salvo.

Stear se conmovió al escuchar las palabras de Candy,la sangre se le calentó y su estomago se encogió al saberse descubierto,sabia que su familia y amigos lo amaban,pero el ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de opinión,por nada ni por nadie,si lo hacia entonces que clase de hombre era.

- Candy,no pienses en esas cosas,mejor dime como te fue con Terry? cuando es la boda?-

Al decir esto el inventor soltó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia,su semblante de preocupación fue reemplazado por una sonrisa.

- Me fue bien, no habrá boda pronto,primero Terry quiere hablar con el tío William, mientras eso pasa me iré a vivir a Nueva York, pero no pongas esa cara de espanto,pareces la tía abuela, viviré con la madre de Terry mientras nos casamos-

Stear resoplo fingiendo alivio al saber que Candy no viviria con Terry antes de casarse.

- No sabia que la madre de Terry vivia en America-

Candy recordó que nadie sabia aun que Eleanor era la madre de Terry -si es una historia que te contare después,ahora no puedo,seria revelar cosas muy personales de mi arrogante-

Esto ultimo lo dijo guiñando un ojo,los dos comenzaron a reír,el transcurso de regreso al hospital lo pasaron platicando acerca de sus recuerdos del San Pablo.

Stear se estaciono frente al hospital y Candy se despidió de el con un abrazo,antes de separarse le dijo al oído " por favor Stear piensa lo que te dije,eres un hombre de paz,tu corazón no pertenece a una guerra,tu lugar es aqui con los que te queremos" luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto.

Candy estaba impaciente hacia ya días que esperaba carta de Terry - que pasa con el servicio postal,hace ya días que debí haber recibido su carta,tal vez ha estado muy ocupado,no,el siempre contesta pronto….y si ya se arrepintió! no, eso no puede ser,tranquila Candy,tu siempre imaginando cosas-

Confiando en la pronta respuesta de su novio,la enfermera regreso a su trabajo.

Nueva York

- Pecosa cuando vas a contestarme,es raro que no haya recibido carta tuya,estarás muy ocupada en el hospital-

Terry estaba en su apartamento,haciendo planes para ir por Candy, no podía nada mas pedirle que se fuera a Nueva York con el,al menos hablaría con George, la mano derecha del abuelo William,para explicarle los planes que tenia con Candy, tenia algo de dinero guardado,lo suficiente para comenzar una modesta vida con ella, y para encargarse de sus estudios como enfermera,eso seria suficiente mientras el comenzaba a ascender en su carrera como actor. Vivir de este modo no le molestaría a Candy,no era una mujer ambiciosa, si no sencilla,aun así el tenia que ofrecerle algo mas y para ello necesitaba protagonizar en las obras,aun no anunciaban el próximo estreno,pero el audicionaria para el protagónico.

Escucho unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a su puerta y después un leve toquido,pensó que tal vez se trataría de la encargada de los departamentos. -Pase- dijo,sin dejar de ver el calendario,tenia que decidir la fecha para visitar a Candy,tendría un par de semanas libres antes de las audiciones para el próximo estreno.

-Buenos días Terry- dijo una ya conocida voz,tan dulce ,pero comenzaba a molestarle,desde que regresaron de Chicago no se le despegaba,ahora ya hasta había conseguido la dirección de su departamento y se aparecía ahí cada que se le daba la gana con cualquier pretexto.

- Susana,que haces aquí? te he dicho tantas veces que no vengas a este lugar,no esta bien visto que una señorita visite sola el departamento de un hombre-

-si fuera ella,no dirías lo mismo,pensaba entregarte la carta que me dio la sentar Smith para ti hace unos días,pero no,no lo haré,me siento tan mal por ocultarla,pero te amo Terry y también merezco una oportunidad,no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para estar contigo-

Susana, le dio una mirada de decepción al escuchar sus palabras,pero aun así sonrio levemente,no podía perder la compostura,tenia que seguir siendo la chica buena y dulce,la que un hombre como Terry necesitaba,pensaba que con paciencia lograría romper la barrera que el actor había puesto entre ellos,era tan difícil entrar en su mundo tan privado,era tan reservado,nunca habla de el,de su familia,pero últimamente lo había visto sonreír sin razón,lo veía perdido en sus pensamientos,suspirando,tocando la armónica con mucha mas pasión que antes,seguramente era por ella,por la chica de Chicago,tenia que lograr que se olvidara de ella,confiaba en que lo lograría,era hermosa,educada,de finos modales,la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, al menos eso le habían echo creer desde pequeña y con su actitud sumisa,conseguía lo que quería y Terry no seria la excepción. Si, Candy era linda,pero ella se sabia mucho mas bella que cualquier otra,ademas era de una familia medio acomodada y quien era esa simple rubia de Chicago? una enfermera, aunque hubiera asistido a un prestigioso colegio en Londres,era una mujer tan simple,tal vez la familia adoptiva la había repudiado despues del escanda en el San Pablo y no le habría quedado de otra mas que ser enfermera,buscar un trabajo humilde. Ella en cambio,era una actriz con mucho talento y un gran porvenir en Broadway; sin embargo ella cambiaría todo eso,por una simple mirada de amor del actor,por una vida a su lado,por ser su esposa,parecía algo difícil,pero no imposible, que hombre en su sano juicio la despreciaría?

Ya muchos le habían propuesto matrimonio, companeros actores la pretendían,pero le parecían poco,ella ya se había fijado un objetivo y ese era el guapo actor.

- Terry,vine por ti para que vayamos a comer juntos antes del ensayo-

- Susana,no soy una criatura para que vengas a buscarme,ademas me temo que no podría invitarte a un lugar adecuado para una princesa como tu,regresa a casa antes de que tu madre se preocupe por ti-

Susana hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar su enojo,le sonrio como lo hacia siempre.

- Esta bien Terry,si no quieres salir,lo entiendo,solo quería mostrarte esto-

y saco de su bolsa un sobre que contenía unas fotos,pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que se le cayo la carta que había estado ocultandole a Terry por varios días - mira mi madre insistió en que me tomara estas fotos, dice que me veo muy bonita,tu que opinas?

- Si,te ves bien- dijo Terry apenas viendo de reojo, pero ella insistió en que las viera con mas atención, le quito de las manos el calendario, y extendió sobre la pequeña mesa las fotos que saco del sobre,en ellas se le veía sonriendo, vistiendo diferentes atuendos, en verdad era una chica linda,pero al actor eso no le importaba,el solo tenia ojos para una rubia de cabellos rizados.

- Me voy Terry,no quiero importunarte mas, esta foto te la regalo, es mi favorita,el vestido que uso en ella me recuerda a Julieta,no lo crees?

Terry contesto de mala gana,pero tratando de no perder su educación - no lo se Susy, si un poco,por favor dejame solo aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes del ensayo-

Cuando Susana estaba por irse vio la carta que había estado escondiendo tirada en el piso,su primera reacción fue levantarla enseguida,en ese momento Terry dejo en la mesa el calendario y la libreta donde estaba haciendo sus cuentas para el viaje y vio cuando Susana iba a agacharse por el salobre, - permiteme Susy- y el mismo levanto la carta, cuando tuvo el sobre en su mano iba a darselo inmediatamente a Susana,pero algo lo hizo detenerse un momento a mirarlo, y ahí estaba,lo que tanto estuvo esperando,la carta de su pecosa. Pero que hacia el sobre debajo de la mesa?

- Tu tenias esta carta? - la actriz palideció al saberse descubierta

- yo…este…iba a dartela Terry,casi lo olvidaba,me la dio la senora Smith para entregartela-

Antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo la chica se despidió y salió lo mas aprisa que pudo.

- vaya primero parecía que nunca se iría y ahora sale corriendo! en fin que bueno que se fue,ahora somos tu y yo pecas,vamos a ver por que no me habías escrito-

Cuando vio con atención el sobre se dio cuenta de que la fecha de la carta era ya muy anterior a la de ahora,se pregunto si la senora Smith se habría olvidado de darle la carta antes o tal vez Susana la había tenido con ella todo este tiempo,no lo ultimo no tenia sentido,y de ser así porque ella no se la entregaria? y la forma en la que se fue,tan aprisa,pero no, ella no tiene motivos para hacer algo así.

Se sentó en sofá y abrió el sobre para comenzar a leer la carta,su tranquilidad había vuelto al recibir noticias de su enfermera, estaba feliz,hasta podía imaginar la voz de Candy conforme iba leyendo y también podía imaginar sus muecas y gestos, una carta no llenaba el vacio que había en su vida, pero al menos de alguna forma lo ayudaba a sentirse cerca de su amada rubia.

Susana caminaba de regreso a su casa,molesta y a la vez nerviosa,que le diría a Terry si se había dado cuenta de que ella no iba a entregarle esa carta?

maldición,no podía perder su imagen de inocencia ante el, eso y su belleza eran las cartas que mejor podía jugar para ganarle el amor de Terry a esa chica de Chicago.

-Ya pensare en algo para salir de esta, Terry me creerá, lo único que lamento es que encontró la carta,como pude ser tan tonta y tirarla justo en su departamento!

Chicago

Un alboroto de doctores y enfermeras que corrían con un paciente por los pasillos del hospital llamo la atención de Candy, se acerco a ellos y al ver al paciente que traían en la camilla se quedo muy sorprendida, el hombre estaba inconsciente, lo imagino con gafas y entonces lo reconoció,su corazón comenzó a latir mas aprisa por la impresión,quería saber que le había pasado, estaba estorbandole a los doctores que tenían prisa por atender al herido - hagase a un lado señorita, necesitamo atender a este hombre de inmediato-

Candy se quedo congelada mientras veía como se alejaba la camilla y escuchaba rumores de las otras enfermeras acerca del paciente recién llegado de Italia,parece ser que era un espía,eso era lo que pensaban sus compañeras, Candy no podía moverse,no podía creer que su fuerte amigo estuviera en una situación tan vulnerable.

- Que te ha pasado mi querido Albert-

Al decir esto lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas,mientras los recuerdos de su querido amigo Albert pasaban por su mente…..


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA

-Solo un par de semanas Terry, no mas. Estoy por comenzar las audiciones para la nueva puesta en escena,pronto anunciare cual será,así que será mejor que estés aquí por esos días y tengas tiempo de ensayar antes de la prueba.

-Si Robert, estaré de vuelta a tiempo,pero comprenderás , el asunto que tengo que resolver es muy importante para mi,cuando regrese te diré de que se trata.

-Esta bien Terry,buena suerte en Chicago.

Chicago! esta ultima palabra hizo que la rubia que escuchaba tras la puerta se quedara inmóvil,no tuvo tiempo de irse antes de que Terry saliera de la oficina de Robert.

Fingio que estaba apunto de tocar cuando el actor abría la puerta. -Terry! no sabia que estabas aquí, yo, venia a hablar con Robert-

- Pues pasa- le dijo apenas prestandole atención y se fue.

Susana se quedo mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista en el pasillo,iba a irse cuando escucho que Robert la llamaba, entro a la oficina improvisando una excusa, - yo venia a preguntarte acerca de la nueva obra,crees que puedas decirme algo? dijo esto en un tono dulce esperado conseguir una información que no le interesaba tanto como saber a que iba Terry a Chicago,aunque ya podía imaginarlo,iba a ver a la enfermera.

Robert Hataway le explicaba a Susana que no diría nada acerca de la nueva puesta aun y porque,pero ella no lo escuchaba,solo miraba los labios del hombre moverse,salían palabras de ellos,pero no las escuchaba,su mente estaba en lo que había escuchado tras de la puerta momentos antes -Robert,a que va Terrence a Chicago? dijo Susana interrumpiendo su explicación.

- No lo se Susana tiene asuntos personales alla..un momento,tu como sabes a donde ira?

-bueno,pues,el lo menciono el otro dia-

-entonces si el lo menciono, supongo que te dijo a que va,no es así?

- pues en realidad no hablamos mucho de ello,tu sabes que el es algo reservado.

- Si,lo es Susana,se que te preocupas por el,pero te recomiendo que si quieres ser una buena amiga no lo abrumes.

- claro Robert,gracias,lo tendré en cuenta.

Pero Susana no quería la amistad de Terry,ella queria algo mas de el y lo conseguiría a como diera lugar,ahora se sentía inquieta, ese viaje de Terry a Chicago no le daba buena espina.

-Oye Susana,sabes que Terry se va de vacaciones? dijo una chica castaña, de ojos colór miel y temperamento rebelde,parecido al de Terry y que por su puesto no soportaba a Susana y buscaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarla y esta era una muy buena ocacion.

-Claro que lo se,el mismo me lo dijo-

- Ah si? que raro,por lo que yo he notado no son muy buenos amigos-

-Pues tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado Karen-

-Claro,claro, entonces tampoco te interesara saber a que fue?

-Basta Karen,porque no de una vez tiras tu veneno y me dejas en paz-

-Vaya,es una forma muy sutil de pedirme información,pero esta bien para que veas que soy buena compañera,te quitare la duda,Grandchester fue a Chicago a ver a su novia,mas bien creo que fue a formalizar su relacion-

Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de furia,quería llorar en ese momento,pero no,no lo haría delante de Karen,no le daría ese gusto, lo mas probable es que mintiera,desde cuando ella y Terry eran tan amigos? el no le contaba su vida personal a nadie,por que lo haría con Karen?

-No es verdad! el ira a resolver asuntos personales.

- Y pedir la mano de su novia no es un asunto personal? Vamos Susy,resignate,el no es para ti, ademas es muy probable que cuando vuelva,no lo haga solo-

Susana se dio la vuelta para irse,mientras se alejaba,pudo escuchar detrás de ella las carcajadas de Karen.

Estando en su camerino,libero las lagrimas que había contenido frente a su compañera,lagrimas de rabia y de impotencia, y si Karen no estaba mintiendo? que haría si Terry regresaba con ella,todos sus sueños de una vida junto al actor se venían abajo.

Terry estaba de camino a la estación,con su maleta en la mano y lleno de ilusiones,en unas horas mas vería a su pecosa,la sorpresa que le daría,no se esperaba una visita aun,pero el ya no podía con las ganas de verla,de abrazarla,besarla,quería revivir esas sensaciones que solo ella le provocaba. Pensando en esto,subió al tren,busco su lugar y se recostó,para seguir sonando con el momento en el que volvería a ver a su novia.

En Chicago,Candy estaba apurada con sus pacientes,quería darse tiempo de ir a ver a Albert,como ella aun era una estudiante no le permitieron encargarse de el,ademas estaba el problema de que no podían avisarle a ningún familiar porque Albert no recordaba nada y ella solo lo conocía por su nombre de pila,nunca supo sus apellidos,ni donde vivía,ni su edad,ni si tenia algún familiar.

Al principio fue difícil ganarse la confianza de Albert,estaba muy irritable y nervioso a causa de su amnesia,se sentía impotente al no poder recordar ni siquiera su nombre,Candy le dijo que lo llamaría Albert porque le recordaba a su hermano,el accedió,algo en esa enfermera lo hacia sentirse en paz,tranquilo,y se sentía cómodo con ese nombre,pero porque se tomaba tantas molestias por el? solo era un extraño,un paciente mas,porque lo visitaba todos los días si no era su enfermera? porque se preocupaba tanto por el? estas eran unas de las muchas preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza.

Solo recordaba que estuvo en la explosión de un tren en Italia,y que algo lo relacionaba con Chicago,pero no lograba recordar que era,se sentía perdido,hasta que en ese hospital se encontró a Candy,tan amable,tan dulce,lo trataba como si de verdad fuera su familia y el sentia en el fondo como si ya la conociera.

Candy también estaba muy intranquila,el director del hospital no permitiría la estancia de Albert ahí por mas tiempo,y ella tenia que hacer algo,no podía permitir que lo echaran,aun no estaba recuperado y no tenia a donde ir. Deseaba tanto que Terry estuviera a su lado en esos momentos,el la ayudaría con la situacion de Albert,tal vez si este lo veía recordaría algo,ellos eran muy bueno amigos en Londres.

Los últimos días los había pasado encerrada en el hospital,cumpliendo con su trabajo y al pendiente de Albert,tampoco había salido en su día de descanso,aunque Patty había llegado de Europa apenas si la había visto,estaba muy feliz de que su amiga estuviera en America,cerca de ellos y lejos del peligro de la guerra. Les había comentado a los muchachos a cerca del accidente de Albert y de como no recordaba nada, se ofrecieron a ayudar en lo que pudieran, despues de todo lo apreciaban mucho,aunque apenas habían convivido un par de veces con el.

A Stear le impacto mucho verlo en ese estado y le reprocho a la guerra por una víctima mas,porque un hombre tan bueno como Albert?

Los chicos pensaban que ahora que Patty estaba en America,tal vez a Stear se le quitara esa idea de enlistarse como voluntario.

Apenas se había detenido el tren cuando Tery bajo de el,estaba ansioso por ver a su novia,pensó ir a registrarse al hotel primero,pero las ansias de besar a su novia dirigieron su rumbo hacia el hospital Santa Juana.

- Espero que esta vez me permitan ver a Candy, ya me imagino la cara que va a poner cuando me vea! no se espera mi visita,eso hará aun mas agradable la sorpresa,vaya es verdad soy un arrogante, ya estoy asumiendo que le dará gusto verme.. y porque no? ella me quiere,se que si. Me siento un poco nervioso,tal vez debería ir primero al hotel a cambiarme de ropa,no ya lo hice antes de bajar del tren,vaya,si que me haces desvariar pecosa.

Cuando llego al hospital pregunto en la recepción por Candy,le dijeron que estaba ayudando a atender una emergencia y que tardaría en salir del quirófano. Decidio ir a la cafetería, ordeno una bebida y se sentó a esperar,al lado se encontraban unas enfermeras que no le quitaban la vista de encima, su ego se creció un poco, inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo,lo que provoco el sonrojo de las enfermeras,que soltaron unas risillas nerviosas.

Después de eso,dejo de prestarles atención hasta que escucho el nombre de su novia en la conversacion de las enfermeras.

- Candy ha estado muy pendiente de ese paciente nuevo no lo creen? hasta tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con el doctor Lenard porque no la dejo ocuparse de el,aun así lo visita todos los días después de su turno y pasa mucho tiempo con el-

dijo una de ellas a lo que las otras asintieron.

- Claro es joven y guapo,aunque no se sabe nada de el,tal vez sea peligroso,pero a una revoltosa como ella,eso no le importaria-

- Pero,yo escuche que Candy tiene novio y al parecer es muy guapo-

Este ultimo comentario hizo que Terry se calmara un poco,después de todo el era en novio de Candy,pero quien era ese paciente con el que se tomaba tantas atenciones? Aunque se sentía mal por ello,habían logrado sembrar la duda en el, el tiempo se le hizo eterno esperando a que Candy se desocupara; Regreso a la recepción a esperarla ahí,mientras mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza,ahí estaban otra vez,los celos,celos que ya no había sentido desde Anthony.

Paso cerca de media hora mas cuando Terry vio una cabeza rubia asomarse detrás de escritorio de recepción, entregando los informes de sus pacientes, estaba por irse según parecía,cuando el mismo escucho a Candy decir "voy a despedirme del paciente del cuarto cero y a ver si no necesita nada antes de irme"

-Candy,hay alguien esperandote hace un buen rato- le dijo la enfermera que estaba de guardia.

La rubia se giro para ver de quien se trataba y al ver al rebelde se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa,fue hacia el casi corriendo y cuando estuvo mas cerca practicante se aventó a sus brazos - Terry no puedo creer que estés aquí, que hermosa sorpresa!

Las palabras de Candy y su emotivo saludo hicieron que Terry se olvidara por completo de los celos que había sentido hasta hacia un momento y la recibió con gusto en sus brazos.

-Pecosa! me moría por verte,llevo ya horas esperandote-

-Lo siento Terry,tuve que ayudar en una emergencia y ademas es parte de mi entrenaminento-

-No te preocupes Candy,por ti esperaría toda la vida,vamos te invito un cafe para que podamos platicar,ademas ya quiero salir de aquí donde hay tanta gente para poder darte todos los besos que no te he dado en este tiempo-

Esto ultimo lo dijo al oído de Candy,apenas en un susurro,lo que causo escalofríos en la chica.

Salieron de hospital con rumbo a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ahí,atravesando el parque,caminaban tomados de la mano,Terry de cuando en cuando le besaba la mejilla a Candy,cada vez lo hacia mas cerca de la boca,la estaba poniendo nerviosa y a Terry, eso le encantaba.

Llegaron al cafe y se sentaron en una esquina un poco apartada de donde estaban las demás mesas.

Candy le decía a Terry lo feliz que estaba de verlo,pero el aun tenia en la mente lo que había escuchado en el hospital.

-Candy,quien es ese paciente del que te ocupas con tanto interés? escuche a tus compañeras decirlo mientras te esperaba-

Candy casi escupe su cafe al escuchar la pregunta de Terry,se había olvidado por completo de Albert,ni siquiera se había despedido de el,pero al ver a su rebelde,el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

-Estas celoso de un paciente?

-Claro que no,yo,solo tengo curiosidad-

-Estas celoso,ahora te llamare celoso engreído,si,creo te va bien-

Dijo Candy soltando una carcajada,estaba disfrutando ver la cara de su novio celoso.

-Si esta bien,lo estoy,solo un poco,yo comprendo que te preocupes por tus pacientes,pero por este en particular, te ocupas mas-

-Pues si es verdad Terry,no voy a negarlo,este paciente es especial,pienso en el todo el día,me preocupo por su salud y la verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño,lo quiero.

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de coraje,su mano apretaba fuertemente la taza y su respiración se había acelerado. Cuando Candy vio que no podría soportar mas, decidió aclararle de quien se trataba.

-Terry, ese paciente es Albert,hace unos días llego herido,parece que el tren en el que viajaba en Italia sufrió un atentado y ahora el, no recuerda nada,tiene amnesia Terry,es por eso que he estado mucho tiempo con el, me preocupo por que lo quiero,el es como mi hermano,es parte de la familia que yo elegí. Su voz se quebró en ese momento y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

La mirada de Terry, paso de la furia a la sorpresa y después se lleno de ternura al ver a su novia llorar.

-Candy! porque no me escribiste para contarme,disculpame por ponerme celoso,pero no sabia que se trataba de Albert,pero estoy aquí mi amor, yo voy a ayudarte en esto,porque tambien aprecio a Albert como a un gran amigo-

Se levanto y rodeo la mesa para ir a consolar a Candy,la recargo en su pecho y acaricio su cabello,mientras ella se tranquilizaba poco a poco,sintiendose segura en los brazos de Terry.

-Pecosa pretenciosa,por que no me aclaraste desde un principio de quien se trataba,casi salgo al hospital a golpear a quien sea que se encontrara en ese cuarto cero-

- Lo siento Terry,solo quería ver como reaccionaba el arrogante cuando se pone celoso! ademas, hace ya rato que también quiero preguntarte algo-

-Dime Candy,que es?

-Porque has estado paseando con esa maleta,acaso estabas tan ansioso de verme que antes de pasar a tu hotel te fuiste directo al hospital?

Terry puso su mano en la cabeza de la rubia y alboroto su cabello - Y como es que llegaste a esa conclusión señorita pretenciosa? si crees que lo primero que quería hacer llegando aquí era verte,pues tienes toda la razón! Ahora ven,acompaname a dejar mis cosas al hotel y después vamos a ver a Albert.

Candy esperaba a su novio en el Lobby mientras este se registraba.

-Vamos pecas,acompaname a dejar la maleta-

Candy lo dudo un poco y le dijo que prefería esperarlo ahí,pero Terry no hizo caso de lo que dijo y la tomo de la mano. - vamos Candy,voy a tardar un poco quiero tomar un bano antes de ir al hospital y no quiero que estés aquí sola tanto tiempo esperando…ah ya se! tienes miedo verdad,no te preocupes jamas haría nada que te avergonzara,ni te faltaría al respeto-

Entraron a la habitación y Terry puso la maleta en la cama,para después entrar al cuarto de baño .

-No tardare pecosa,ponte comoda- dijo esto guiñandole un ojo a su novia, Candy se sonrojo un poco y se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana,después de unos minutos, Terry salió del baño, Candy no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada,nunca le pareció tan atractivo como en ese momento,su cabello mojado,las gotas de agua resbalando por su pecho y llevaba solo una toalla enredada en la cintura. La rubia instintivamente se hizo para atrás en el sofá,cuando Terry se acerco peligrosamente a ella,como una fiera acorralando a su presa.

CONTINUARA…..

**Hola chicas,les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste. Les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias,se que los últimos dos capítulos eran muy parecidos a la historia original, el motivo es por que mi historia se basa en ella,pero en cierto momento de la historia,va a cambiar drásticamente,como les dije en un principio va a haber drama,pero tratare de no hacer sufrir tanto a nuestros protagonistas,no puedo decir lo mismo de los malos hehe! **

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios,que son siempre bien recibidos.**

**Serena G.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS! AQUI ESTOY NUEVAMENTE UN POQUITO RETRASADA,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO,SE QUE AL MENOS LES GUSTARA EL PRINCIPIO! LES AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJAN Y LOS INBOX QUE ME MADAN DE VERDAD CUANDO COMENCE ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTABA MUY SEGURA QUE LE FUERA A GUSTAR A ALGUIEN Y EL SABER QUE ME LEEN, ME DA ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLA,TENGO LA IDEA DE QUE VA ATRATAR,PERO CUANDO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO,SE ME OCURREN MUCHAS COSAS QUE VAN A PASAR MAS ADELANTE Y ESTOY TRATANDO DE ACOMODAR LA HISTORIA PARA LLEGAR A DONDE LA QUIERO LLEVAR.**

**UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**Serena G.**

CAPITULO 8

EL DESAPARECIDO ABUELO WILLIAM

Terry se acerco a Candy,se poso ligeramente sobre ella apoyando ambos brazos en el sofá,le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a pasar su sus labios ligeramente por su cuello y su cara,noto en la piel de la chica el escalofrío que le estaban provocando sus caricias,tomo su rostro con una mano y la beso en los labios,empezó con un ligero roce,pequeños besos que se fueron convirtiendo en uno mas intenso,paso su lengua sobre la boca de la rubia invitandola a darle paso, ella reconoció la caricia y tímidamente entre abrió los labios,poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ese beso,rodeo el cuello de Terry con sus brazos y lo acerco a ella, comenzó a recorrer su espalda y su pecho,la aun húmeda piel de su novio y el percibir su aroma de tan cerca,despertó en Candy sentidos que desconocía,recordaba la agradable sensación de la ultima vez que se besaron así,pero ahora era diferente,mas intensa,el hecho de que Terry estuviera casi desnudo y tan pegado a su cuerpo provocaban un calor en su vientre y la necesidad de mas,mucho mas que un beso,entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho y lo acerco mas a ella.

Esto le encanto a Terry,quien profundizo el beso y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia,comenzó acariciando sus brazos,después su cintura,detuvo una mano en su vientre y lentamente subió hacia su pecho,paso suavemente el dorso de mano,en ambos senos,para después voltear su palma y apoderarse de uno,Candy arqueo su espalda al sentir el contacto de las manos de Terry en su cuerpo,este a su vez,paso su mano a la pierna de Candy y comenzó a acariciarla,desde la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla,se detuvo ahí un momento,como esperando una negativa,al no pasar nada,su mano continuo el camino hacia su muslo,levanto la pierna de la rubia y la subió a su cadera,su respiración se estaba haciendo mas agitada, la posición en la que se encontraban,les permitía conocer partes mas intimas de su cuerpo,Candy noto la excitación de su novio y sus mejillas se pusieron color carmín.

Terry dejo la boca de Candy,para emprender un camino de besos por su cuello hasta llegar al escote,beso sus senos por encima del vestido,lo que arranco un tímido gemido a Candy,quien por instinto subió mas la pierna a la cadera de Terry,ahora fue el quien libero un gemido,que a la vez lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad,abrió los ojos y vio la mirada encendida de su novia,su pecho en una danza por la respiración acelerada y supo en ese momento que lo amaba tanto que le permitiría llegar hasta donde el quisiera,entonces recordó que prometio el rostro de la chica, le dio un corto beso y se separo de ella.

- Candy te amo tanto, pero no puedo abusar de esta situación,si no me detengo ahora no se hasta donde pueda llegar y no es como quisiera hacer las cosas,voy a vestirme….pecosa por tu culpa tendré que banarme otra vez y con agua fría!

Terry entro al baño a vestirse, Candy se quedo en el sofá,tratando de controlar su respiración y de quitar de su cabeza el dilema de entre lo que es correcto y lo que no,porque con Terry se olvidaba de lo que le habían enseñado? debía esperar a casarse,pero, cuando se encontraba en una situación así con el su mente se nublaba y se olvidaba de todo,solo existían ellos dos y el amor que se tenían,entonces cuando el amor es el motor de nuestros actos,en que momento se vuelven incorrectos o impuros?

Muchas coscas pasaban por la mente de la enfermera,ella quería estar con Terry,pero sabia que lo que hacían no era correcto y al final que diablos le importaban a ella las reglas de la sociedad? si las había roto una y otra vez. Estos pensamientos la hicieron sentir un poco culpable e incomoda consigo misma, el deseo que sentía por su novio la confundía,mas no podía quitarselo de la cabeza,ella lo amaba,tal vez sentir eso era normal entre ellos y por otro lado ellos no eran una pareja convencional como las que están comprometidas y apenas y se rozan la mano o que ni siquiera se atreven a darse un beso en la mejilla hasta no estar casados. Se preguntaba si sus amigas harían lo mismo con Archie y Stear, soltó una risilla al pensar en esto,sus primos eran demasiado educados y sus amigas muy tímidas o al menos así parecían,si les contara lo que hacia con su novio se escandalizarían, Annie seguramente apelaría a las enseñanzas de la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria,sonreía por este pensamiento cuando Terry salió ya vestido.

- Vaya pecosa,el hecho de que siempre te deje con una sonrisa de satisfacción no será bueno para mi ego!

- Eres un engreído! no sonreía por eso,estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Terry soltó una carcajada y le dio la mano ayudarla a levantarse del sofá,cuando ella estuvo de pie,la abrazo fuertemente - Candy,sabes que lo paso,es por que te quiero verdad? jamas abusaría de tu cariño ni quisiera asustarte-

No me asustas Terry, eso es precisamente a lo que le temo, que me….me gusto y tal vez no es correcto, pero cuando estamos así,no quisiera separarme de ti-

Al escuchar esto el actor sonrió, y la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Candy lo que sentimos no es malo,ni tu eres mala por desearlo,es nuestra naturaleza, y el deseo se hace mas fuerte por que nos queremos,ya falta poco para que nos casemos y podamos estar juntos….mientras tanto tendré que conseguirnos un chaperon, estar a solas contigo se hace cada vez mas peligroso,debes dejar de seducirme señorita pecas!

- A pues te recuerdo que el que salió casi desnudo del bano fuiste tu,señor arrogante!

La pareja salió con rumbo al hospital, de la mano,felices y riendo por sus ocurrencias,al llegar Candy dijo en la recepción que Terry era un familiar lejano de Albert,para que le permitieran entrar a verlo, a sus primos los había metido a escondidas,pero no quería hacer lo mismo con Terry,necesitaba que pasaran tiempo juntos,tal vez esto ayudaría a Albert a recordar algo de su pasado.

Tocaron antes de entrar,abrieron la puerta lentamente y encontraron a Albert sentado en la orilla de la cama,con ambas manos en la cabeza,tratando de recordar; Candy corrió a su lado y le pidió recostarse para descansar. Una vez estuvo en la cama,Candy noto que Albert miraba a Terry con curiosidad, no lo recordaba, se decepciono un poco.

-Albert,el, es Terry,se conocen,lo recuerdas?

Albert hizo un esfuerzo tratando de recordar,pero nada venia a su mente,seguía en blanco y para nada le resultaba familiar el moreno que estaba delante de el.

Terry tomo una silla y la puso al lado de la cama,le dio la mano a Albert y se presento nuevamente.

-Terrence Grandchester,nos conocimos en Londres y voy a contarte una pequeña parte de tu pasado.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron al saber que alguien le ayudaría a despejar un poco la neblina de su mente. El actor le contó como se habían conocido,desde cuando lo ayudo en aquella pelea hasta su viaje a Africa que fue lo ultimo que supo de el.

El rubio aunque no lo recordaba se sintió en confianza con el hombre que le estaba contando parte de ese pasado que no lograba recordar. Entonces Candy pensó que seria un buen momento para también contarle de la estrecha amistad que habían formado. - Te llame Albert,porque ese es tu nombre y te dije que era el nombre de mi hermano,porque así te considero,has estado conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles que he pasado y ahora yo quiero ayudarte,consideranos tu familia-

Al escuchar estas palabras Albert se conmovió,no los recordaba,en realidad no sabia si le decían la verdad,pero parecía tan sinceros, el le hacia sentir confianza y ella, ella le removía algo en el corazón,un sentimiento que no lograba identificar y esos ojos esmeralda le parecía haberlos visto antes.

Se despidieron de el para que pudiera descansar,comenzaba a caer la noche y Candy también debía volver a su cuarto para hacer sus deberes del día siguiente. Acompaño a Terry hasta la salida del hospital,se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios,con el que ninguno de los dos quedo conforme.

Cuando Candy estuvo en su cuarto,no podía concentrarse en sus estudios,caray ese arrogante solo había llegado de improviso a ponerle el mundo de cabeza,pero estaba feliz,como pudo termino sus tareas, se puso su camisón y se acostó. Pero tampoco podía dormir,al cerrar los ojos recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde,una sonrisa sonadora se dibujo en su rostro y un suspiro se escapo de su pecho. También pensaba que Terry había llegado en el mejor momento, para poder ayudar a Albert,ahora se sentía mas tranquila,con Terry a su lado sentía que no había problema que no pudiera resolver.

En otro lugar de la ciudad el actor comenzaba a quedarse dormido,quería soñar con su pecosa, con lo que había pasado hace unas horas en esa misma habitación,estaba ansioso por casarse con ella, mañana iría al consorcio Andrey a pedir una entrevista con el tío abuelo, aunque no iría acompañado de su padre como debía de ser,esperaba que el senor William lo recibiera y aprobara el compromiso,con esa ilusión lo fue venciendo el sueno.

Desperto a la manana siguiente y lo primero que hizo después de arreglarse y tomar un ligero desayuno fue ir a las oficinas de los Andrey. Se encontraba frente a un gran edificio, se notaba el lujo desde la entrada,distinguió el escudo de la familia en la puerta principal, la recepción era amplia,había un enorme escritorio,detrás estaba una señorita muy arreglada, en cuanto lo vio no pudo disimular una sonrisa,tal vez lo había reconocido o simplemente era el hecho de que era un hombre muy guapo el que se acercaba a su escritorio.

-Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, me gustaría hablar con el senor William Andrey,seria posible que me recibiera hoy?

La mujer trato de sonar profesional,aunque ese hombre la ponía un tanto nerviosa,sabia que lo había visto en algún lugar,era ni mas ni menos que el actor que había acaparado la atención de los medios últimamente,como la nueva promesa del teatro,pero que querría ver un actor al señor Andrey?

- Lo siento señor Grandchester,pero el señor William no se encuentra en Chicago,esta en uno de sus viajes de negocios y no se cuando vuelva-

El semblante de Terry cambio al escuchar esto,tenia la esperanza de que el tío abuelo lo recibiera ese día,no había respondido sus cartas y tampoco se encontraba en Chicago,que mala suerte,no podía irse sin hablar con el. En ese momento vio entrando a un hombre que se le hizo familiar.

-Buenos días señor Johnson- saludo la recepcionista cuando vio entrar a un hombre de unos cuarenta años,de bigote y cabello obscuro.

Claro! pensó Terry,era el hombre que acompañaba a Candy en el barco cuando iba hacia Londres,ese debe ser su tutor en ausencia del señor Andrey.

El señor Grandchester esta aquí para ver al señor William, dijo la mujer al ver que George Johnson noto la presencia de Terry.

- Buenos días joven,cual es el asunto que tiene que tratar con el señor Andrey,puedo ayudarlo en su ausencia?

- En realidad si, si me permite hablar con usted, estoy aquí por la hija del señor William, Candice-

George le indico que lo siguiera a su oficina,ya estando ahí,rodeo el escritorio y se sentó, con la mano le hizo la seña a Terry para que hiciera lo mismo.

Y bien,joven Grandchester,cual es su asunto?

Terry aclaro su garganta para comenzar a hablar,estaba un poco nervioso,pero quería parecer tranquilo y seguro.

- Pues bien,mi intención era hablar con el padre de Candice,porque el asunto que me trae aquí es importante,quiero hacerle saber mi deseo de casarme con ella, aunque Candice no esta viviendo con los Andrey,queremos hacer lo correcto y pedir su autorización. Pero no estando el aquí, tal vez usted pueda hacerle saber mis intenciones,aunque también debo ser sincero y aclararle que no dispongo de una gran fortuna,ni con el apoyo de mi padre, me estoy abriendo camino por mi mismo,le ofreceré lo mejor a Candy y seré un buen esposo,pero por ahora no podré ofrecerle los lujos de los que gozan los Andrey,pero no le faltara nada.

- Joven,la señorita Candice no es una mujer que se preocupe por los lujos,ni le interesa sobresalir en la alta sociedad aunque sea la heredera de uno de los hombres mas ricos del país, aunque se que la prioridad de su padre es que a ella no le haga falta nada y que si se casa sea con un buen hombre que pueda ofrecerle lo mejor,pero tenga en cuenta que lo principal para el es la felicidad de Candice.

- Yo seré un buen esposo,daría mi vida por hacerla feliz,ella es lo mas valioso para mi,aunque como le dije en estos momentos no cuento con la posición que tenia como heredero del duque de Grandchester, mi situación nos permitirá vivir desahogadamente, a Candice no le faltara nada,yo confio en que el Sr Andrey no se opondrá a que me case con ella.

- Es muy probable que no se oponga,pero como le dije joven Grandchester, el se encuentra en un viaje de negocios y no se cuando vuelva.

Terry se paso la mano por el cabello y se levanto de su asiento. - En unos días debo volver a Nueva York y esperaba contar con el permiso del Sr Andrey para llevar a Candice con migo,por su puesto ella viviría con mi madre hasta que nos casemos,no quisiera irme con esta incertidumbre de no saber cuando regresa el Sr Andrey, esta usted autorizado para conceder ese permiso?

- No,desafortunadamente no,todo lo que concierne a la señorita Candice, lo debo consultar con el Sr William-

Demonios! pensó Terry para si,ahora que iba a hacer,ellos querían hacer lo correcto,pidiendo la autorización del padre adoptivo de Candy aunque ella ya no viviera con esa familia,si por el fuera se la llevaba en ese mismo instante sin pedir permiso a nadie.

- En ese caso,tal vez deba hablar con la señora Elroy-

- No lo recomendaría, se que no debo decirle esto,pero esa no es una buena idea,la señora Elroy es un tanto, especial, ella no aprobaría que se lleve a Candice sin estar casados y tampoco tomaría en serio su petición de mano si usted no acude acompañado de su padre-

Terry comenzaba a desesperarse,tenia la intención de no volver a Nueva York sin Candy,pero todo parecía estar en su contra,no pudo hablar con el tío abuelo y al parecer hacerlo con la tía abuela no era muy buena idea,malditos protocolos, al final el y Candy eran libres,por eso se habían separado de sus familias,para ser ellos mismo y no vivir atados a las estúpidas reglas de la alta sociedad, si el le pidiera su mano a sus madres de el hogar de Ponny,seguramente se la darían sin problema y sin necesidad de tanto ritual,con ir acompañado de su padre,iría con Eleanor y eso seria mas que suficiente,pensandolo bien,eso es lo que haría,no podía esperar a que el abuelo regresara de su viaje hasta quien sabe cuando.

-Le agradezco su tiempo Sr Johnson,por favor,intente comunicarse con el padre de Candice,yo de verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Hare lo posible y por favor no hagan una de sus locuras muchachos,creame que el Sr Andrey dará su consentimiento,solo tengan un poco de paciencia.

Terry asintió y se despidió con un apretón de manos. Al salir George se quedo pensando en las cosas que su jefe y amigo William le había contado acerca de Terrence Grandchester, estaba muy bien informado de la amistad tan estrecha que tenían el y Candice y al parecer estaba de acuerdo y confiaba en este muchacho, el momento que ambos habían imaginado había llegado en ese día,Terrece Grandchester al fin había ido a pedir la mano de Candice,era una lastima que William Andrey no estuviera ahí para dar su bendición y Dios sabe cuando volvería,hacia mucho que no recibía una carta o un telegrama, George estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ese ultimo viaje se habia prolongado mas de lo normal y sin noticias del patriarca. Confiaba en que los muchachos esperaran,pero algo le decía que esos dos no querrían estar separados por mas tiempo, sonrio al pensar en esto, después de todo Terrence era el único al que William Andrey le entregaría a su amada Candice.

Terry salió un poco desanimado,en realidad no le importaba mucho si tenia permiso o no para casarse con Candy, pero sabia que ella le tenia agradecimiento al tío abuelo por haberla adoptado,tal vez hablar con la tía abuela no era tan mala idea como le había dicho George,haría gala de su encanto como caballero ingles, el sabia como ganarse a las mujeres,de cualquier edad, si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy encantador.

Caminaba distraído pensando en eso cuando al estar casi a la salida del lobby, choco con alguien, instintivamente se disculpo,pero su educación se termino cuando alzo la vista y vio que había chocado con Archi.

- Fijate por donde vas arrogante! y que diablos haces aquí? pensé que estarías en Nueva York jugando ser actor!

-A mi también me da gusto verte elegante! y tu sabes muy bien el motivo por el que estoy en Chicago o mas bien por quien.

Esto ultimo lo dijo con una pizca de malicia en su sonrisa.

-Pues si,no se puede hacer nada acerca de mal gusto de mi prima-

-Al parecer eso es cosa de amigas,ya que la señorita Briter tiene el mismo defecto-

Archi iba a conestar algo mas pero su hermano se interpuso entre ellos. -Vamos muchachos, tienen que pelear cada que se ven? Terry,que gusto que estes de vuelta en Chicago, ven con nosotros a comer así nos cuentas que hacías aquí,aunque ya me imagino-

Terry accedió a acompanarlos ya que no tenia nada que hacer,aun faltaban un par de horas para que Candy terminara su turno en el hospital,ademas de que en el fondo reconocía que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con los hermanos Cornwell.

- Si,vamos,que bueno que los veo,quisiera pedirles su opinión acerca de un asunto muy importante.

Se encontraban en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de ahí, aunque Terry y Archi no dejaban de insultarse ,estaban teniendo una conversaron agradable, hablaron de la amnesia de Albert y de sus deseos de ayudarlo, los hermanos se hacían bromas diciendo quien era el que estaba mas enamorado de su novia, ahora que Paty estaba en America, Stear tambien era blanco de las bromas de sus amigos.

Terry les contó que había ido a hablar con el tío abuelo para informarle que quería casarse con Candy,algo que sorprendió a los hermanos,aunque ellos sabían que los rebeldes estaban enamorados,no esperaban que se quisieran casar tan pronto,ni siquiera ellos que tenían mas tiempo de relación con sus novias se lo habían planteado.

- Entiendanme, como Candy y yo no vivimos en la misma ciudad es lógico que queramos casarnos, yo me la llevaría hoy mismo,pero debo apegarme a las buenas costumbres-

Al decir esto el actor, Archi se puso serio. -Aunque lo digas en ese tono y aunque mi prima no este viviendo con la familia es una Andrey y es una chica decente así que merece salir como se acostumbra,casada y con la bendición del abuelo William-

Terry silbo después del comentario de Archi - tranquilo elegante! que mi intención no es manchar el prestigiado nombre de tu familia! a lo que me refiero es que para casarme con Candy, no necesito complicarme tanto, en realidad me interesa el permiso de su tutor porque es importante para ella ,pero queremos una boda sencilla y por supuesto ustedes serian los padrinos, y sus novias las damas de honor, pero para eso quisiera primero llevarme a Candy a Nueva York,ella estará con mi madre hasta el día de la boda,pero por desgracia no pude hablar con el Sr Andrey-

Terry puso cara de decepción al decir lo ultimo, los muchachos también pasaron de una sonrisa y se pusieron serios.

- Terry,no queremos asustarte ni desanimarte,pero hay rumores acerca del tío abuelo, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de el, dicen que se encuentra muy enfermo, lo del viaje es solo una pantalla para que su ya prolongada ausencia no afecte los negocios,pero Terry,es muy probable que no vuelva,no le hemos dicho nada a Candy porque solo son rumores y porque no queremos preocuparla, ya tiene bastante con lo de Albert- dijo Stear,tratando de sonar tranquilo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Entonces, si ese es el caso no me quedara de otra que hablar con …

Con la tía abuela, interrumpieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo,dejando aun mas preocupado al actor.

- He escuchado que es una mujer un tanto especial y que Candy no es muy de su agrado, ademas teniendo en cuenta que lo mas seguro es que el Duque ya me haya desheredado, no estoy muy seguro de que eso terminara bien, ese mismo es mi temor al hablar con el Sr William,pero pensé que el como hombre entendería mi postura de querer abrirme camino por mi mismo y no depender de la fortuna de mi padre-

- No te preocupes Terry, si se llega el momento de hablar con la tía Elroy,nosotros te prepararemos el camino y te ayudaremos hablando bien de ti,solo hay que tener cuidado de que los Leagan no se enteren,si no queremos que envenenen a la tía en tu contra. Pero ahora no pensemos en eso, la mañana iremos de día de campo con las chicas, esto lo habíamos planeado desde hace una semana y lo mas seguro es que Candy ya lo olvido, recuerdale cuando la veas, nos la vamos a pasar muy bien,como aquella vez en Escocia- dijo Stear perdido en sus pensamientos al recordar aquellos tiempos.

A Terry le agrado la idea,aunque el tenia pensado pasar el mayor tiempo posible a solas con Candy,pensó que seria divertido salir con la pandilla.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto arrogante, en cuanto la tía sepa tu apellido de alcurnia no hará mas preguntas y te dará la mano de Candy, solo espermos que no se entere que te han desheredado hasta después de la boda-

Archi quiso sonar indiferente ante la preocupación del actor,aunque este se dio cuanta de que contaba con su apoyo y asintió agradeciendo con una palmada en el hombro.

- Oye Terry,solo una cosa mas- dijo Stear un tanto curioso - Como es que Candy vivirá con tu madre en Nueva York, no se supone que la duquesa esta en Londres?

- Esa mujer no es mi madre! dijo Terry en un poco molesto ante el comentario,pero después suavizo su tono - Mi madre se encuentra en America y eso mi querido inventor te lo explicare en su momento,solo puedo decirte que es una sorpresa que les encantara a ti y a tu hermano el elegante!

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Terry iba llegando al hospital,pasaba un poco la hora de salida de Candy, se le había ido el tiempo volando con los muchachos,hacia mucho que no se la pasaba tan bien entre amigos. Con sus compañeros del teatro no se llevaba tan bien,en parte era culpa suya, en el tiempo que había estado ahí se había mantenido muy reservado,la única que se había ganado su amistad a fuerza de insistir y al parecer no importarle su altanería y mala educación era Karen Claise. Terry le había tomado cariño en estos meses a esa muchacha loca,que se metía en su camerino sin ser invitada, le hablaba de su vida como si fueran viejos conocidos y le peguntaba de la suya como si el pareciera una persona a la que le gusta hablar, el solo se había sentido en confianza con alguien y esa persona era su Candy,pero con Karen era diferente, solo la veía como a una amiga y poco a poco había ganado Terreno, aveces el se encontraba contandole cosas, hablandole de Candy o dandose mutuos consejos amorosos.

- Grandchester ser amigos es una mutua ganancia, yo te aconsejo como mujer y tu me aconsejas como hombre, es algo así como espiar en campo enemigo no lo crees?

Hablaba demasiado, se metía en el camerino cuando quería y se plantaba como si fuera el suyo propio,incluso no la hacia salir si el tenia que cambiarse.

- Vamos Terry, no es como que yo te vea como hombre y no es que no lo seas, si no que mas bien es como compartir la habitación con un hermano, que acaso no los tienes? La chica al ver que el actor no contestaba y se ponía tenso cuando el tema de la familia salía a relucir, simplemente cambiaba el tema,dandose por entendida que esa era una de las cosas de las que su nuevo amigo no hablaba y era mejor dejarlo así.

Terry pensaba que le hubiera gustado tener una relación así con sus hermanos,pero estos al contrario lo despreciaban por la mala influencia de su madrastra,por otro lado se sentía afortunado,porque aunque Karen, Stear y Archie no eran su sangre, se estaban convirtiendo en su familia.

Aunque la familia que el soñaba tener muy pronto,era con Candy, esa era su mayor ilusión,después del teatro.

Vio que Candy lo esperaba junto a la entrada,estaba con un par de enfermeras,pero algo llamo su atención, Neal estaba detrás de un árbol,parecía como si se estuviera escondiendo,pero que hacia ahí? lo mas seguro es que estuviera esperando a que Candy estuviera sola para hacer una de las suyas,pero que sorpresa de llevaría la ver que el estaba ahí para cuidar de ella.

La rubia estaba de espaldas a Terry,las otras enfermeras lo vieron acercarse,pero el puso un dedo sobre sus labios,para darles a entender que no dijeran nada,cubrió los ojos de la rubia con sus manos,mas Candy ya sabia de quien se trataba,su aroma era inconfundible y de cierta forma reconocía su tacto.

- Terry! sabia que eras tu-

Candy se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al actor y se colgó de su cuello, Terry instintivamente la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos; iba a besarla cuando las enfermeras que estaban frente a ellos se aclararon la garganta,para recordarles que aun seguían ahí.

-No nos presentas Candy? - dijeron las chicas emocionadas al ver al guapo joven que estaba con su compañera.

- Claro, el es Terrence Grandchester, mi novio!- esto ultimo la rubia lo dijo llena de orgullo y a la vez, sonrojandose, aun no se acostumbraba a presentar a Terry de una manera tan formal.

- Encantado bellas damas! y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano de cada una de las chicas.

- Que novio tan galante tienes Candy- dijeron las otras enfermeras para después alejarse,hablando de la guapo que era el novio de su compañera.

-Y bien pecosa,necesitamos hablar,te invito a comer-

Terry tomo la mano de Candy de manera protectora,miro a los alrededores pero no vio a Neil por ningún lado,lo mas seguro es que se había percatado de su presencia y el muy cobarde salió corriendo.

Se dirigieron a un sencillo pero agradable restaurante,al mismo que habían ido el día anterior,frente al parque. El actor solo acompaño a su novia a comer,puesto que el ya lo había hecho con los hermanos Cornwell,mientras Candy comía el comenzó a hablar,le contó como había estado su día con el inventor y el elegante, le hablo de su fallida visita al tío abuelo y del consejo de George acerca de no hablar aun con la tía Elroy.

- Estoy de acuerdo con George, no creo que hablar con la tía abuela sea una buena idea, no soy de su agrado y lo mas seguro es que no de su aprobación solo para hacerme pasar un mal rato, eso sin contar con que Eliza meta su veneno, ademas yo ya no soy una Andrey, quiero decirle mis planes al tío abuelo por respeto y agradecimiento,pero si no es posible hacerlo en persona, le enviare una carta, en ese caso no podremos casarnos hasta que sea mayor de edad y para eso aun faltan varios meses-

Decía esto mientras llamaba a la mesera para ordenar un postre. - Candy,solo hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Terry muy serio.

- Y que es, lo que te preocupa tanto?

- Le dije a George que podía ofrecerte una buena vida, no con los lujos que te darían los Andrey, al menos no por ahora, pero en realidad ya no estoy seguro de eso, no se si mi sueldo como actor alcance para alimentarte pecas, eres una glotona!

-Terrence! eres un grosero- dijo la rubia haciendo sus clásicos gestos, el actor no podía contener la risa, le encantaba hacerla enojar, aun amenzandolo con el tenedor y haciendo esas caras que le recordaban su visita al zoológico en Londres, Candy le parecía la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera conocido.

- No te enojes Candy, te comprare doble postre, pero ten cuidado porque estas subiendo de peso-

- Claro que no, yo no estoy gorda! me mantengo muy activa-

Dijo Candy mientras pretendía estar luciendo los imaginarios músculos de sus brazos.

- Candy, hay algo mas, en pocos días tendré que regresar a Nueva York, contaba con que podría llevarte con el permiso de tu tutor, pero parece que nadie ha sabido nada de el desde hace meses, incluso tus primos están muy preocupados.

- Y que va a pasar con Albert? si al menos pudiéramos encontrar un familiar, no quiero dejarlo en esta situación, el director del hospital quiere que se vaya, dice que no hay nada que hacer por el, su memoria puede que vuelva o no. No me importa irme sin el permiso del tío abuelo,pero ahora me preocupa dejar a Albert así-

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en la situación de su amigo, Terry se levanto de su asiento y fue a su lado para abrazarla, acaricio su cabello y su espalda mientras le decía que no se preocupara, que juntos encontrarían una solución. Aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco desanimado, la amnesia de Albert, venia a complicar un poco la situación,pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar la compania de su novia,en ese momento recordó que había visto a Neil escondido observando a Candy.

- Oye pecosa, esa rata de Neal Leagan te sigue molestando?

- Casi no los veo,aunque ahora que lo mencionas, hace unas semanas vi cuando unos tipos lo golpeaban, lo ayude a escapar y en lugar de agradecerme me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos, pero en realidad le estaban dando una buena paliza-

después de esto Candy comenzó a reír al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Neil cuando lo ayudo.

-Vaya ahora también peleas chica tarzan? no puedo creer que hayas ayudado a ese infeliz después de todo lo que te ha hecho, por favor Candy, no quiero que te le acerque a ese tipo, no me da confianza.

- Bueno Terry, en realidad yo no lo pensé, solo fue un impulso, no me pareció justo que lo golpearan entre dos, si hasta yo puedo ganarle imagina lo que leer harían ese pare de delincuentes, seguro les debía algo.

Salieron del restauran y se dirigieron al parque, después de caminar un rato se sentaron en una banca, estaba cayendo la noche y el lugar se quedaba vacío, contemplaban como comenzaba a obscurecer y como en el cielo unas nubes se despejaban dejando que se asomara una hermosa luna llena. A Terry se le antojaba muy romántico el momento, era algo muy trillado lo que pensaba,pero la luz de la luna hacia lucir aun mas hermosa a Candy, la acerco a el y tomo su barbilla con una mano, levanto su rostro para besarla,fue un beso tierno,lento,ella como siempre, temblaba ante su contacto, dejo sus labio para darle un beso en la mejilla,abrazarla.

Así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que llego el momento de que Terry la llevara de regreso al hospital.

La dejo en la entrada y le recordó acerca del día de campo con sus primos, Candy lo había olvidado por completo, pero se alegro mucho de que Terry hubiera llegado por esos días.

Terry camino por las calles de Chicago antes de regresar a su hotel, pensaba en una solución para ayudar a Albert, pero también quería llevarse a Candy con el a Nueva York,le había encargado a su amiga Karen que esperara la repuesta del hospital donde había pedido recibieran a Candy como enfermera, ademas de que le avisara cuando comenzaban las audiciones para la siguiente obras, como no había recibido ningúna carta o telegrama de su amiga, lo mas seguro es que no había noticias aun.

Tal vez podrían llevar a Albert con ellos, después de todo era como un hermano para Candy.

Regreso al hotel mas tranquilo,pensando que manana pasaría todo el día con su pecosa y claro también con los primos y amigos de esta, sonrió ante la idea y los recuerdos del verano en Escocia.

Al otro día Candy se levanto muy temprano, fue uno de esos días en los que no le costo trabajo salir de la cama, estaba emocionada, pasaría el día con su novio y sus amigos. Se puso un vestido azul cielo de tirantes ,con una cinta justo debajo del busto adornada con flores bordadas. El verano aun no terminaba y se sentía cómoda con ese vestido, era uno de los regalos del tío abuelo que casi no usaba, ella no era vanidosa, pero quería verse bien para Terry, ahora comenzaba a comprender porque Annie se la pasaba preocupada por su apariencia. Sujeto sus dorados rizos en una cola, dejando un par sueltos sobre su frente y a los lados, se puso un color suave en los labios y un poco del perfume que su amiga le había traído de Europa,se puso frente al espejo y le gusto lo que vio, se rió ante la idea de que se preocupaba de mas por su aspecto y tantas veces se burlo de Annie por hacer lo mismo.

Aun faltaba media hora para que Terry pasara por ella, aprovecho ese tiempo para ir a ver como estaba Albert.

Lo encontró mirando hacia la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos como siempre, seguramente haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar,disimulo su preocupación por el y saco la mejor de sus sonrisas para saludarlo - buenos días Albert- dijo Candy sacando de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Candy,para encontrarse con una hermosa visión, ahí estaba ella, su enfermera, vestida de forma diferente, se veía tan linda y a el le dio un vuelco el corazón, como cada vez que la veía, aun no lograba comprender porque esa chica le provocaba tantas emociones, desde la primera vez que la vio de algún modo supo que ya se conocían, tal vez su memoria no la recordaba, pero su corazón parecía hacerlo,sentía un gran afecto por ella, pero no sabia de que tipo exactamente.

- Buenos días Candy, estas muy linda hoy, saldrás con Terry?- que pregunta tan fuera de lugar, pensó Albert, es lógico que saldrá con el.

-Si- dijo Candy sonrojandose un poco -solo pase a ver como te encuentras hoy y si necesitas algo? porque no vienes con nosotros? tal vez te hará bien salir-

- Gracias,pero creo que estaré de mas, y tu y Terry querrán pasar tiempo juntos- dijo Albert.

- Oh Albert, no vamos solos, Stear, Archie,Annie y Patty vienen con nosotros-

- En ese caso tal vez deberías invitar a una amiga para que sea mi pareja ya que todos tienen una- dijo Albert sonriendo - Candy no te preocupes por mi, vayan a divertirse yo estaré bien-

Candy asintió y antes de salir de la habitación se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla -nos vemos después Albert-

El rubio la vio salir casi corriendo, con su habitual sonrisa, puso su mano sobre la mejilla donde la enfermera lo había besado unos minutos antes y sintió una agradable calidez.

Cuando Candy salió del hospital ya la esperaban en el auto Stear y Terry, este ultimo bajo del auto en cuanto la vio, la recorrió con la mirada y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente a ella, la abrazo y le dio un corto beso en los labios,para después decirle lo hermosa que se veía, le hirvió la sangre cuando la vio en ese vestido, y esos rizos rebeldes que salían de su peinado, ademas noto que usaba un ligero labial, y todo era por el, se lleno de orgullo al saber que el era el dueño del corazón de esa linda rubia pecosa.

Le abrió la puerta para que subiera al asiento trasero del auto, el ocupo el lugar de copiloto junto a Stear.

- Y donde estan los demás? pregunto Candy-

- Archie aun esta en la mansión, me pidió que me adelantara por los demás, ahora vamos a la casa de los Britter por Annie y Patty, después regresaremos por mi hermano- les explico Stear.

Llegaron a la casa de Annie y las chicas ya los esperaban a la entrada de la casa, las dos vestían hermosos vestidos veraniegos y tenían una sombrilla en la mano. Esta vez fue Stear el que bajo como de rayo del auto para saludar a su novia,solo le dio un abrazo, y le dio la mano para que subiera al auto, después le ayudo a Annie, quien se extraño un poco al no ver a su novio con ellos.

- Archie esta en la casa- dijo Stear, adelantandose a la pregunta que iba a hacer Annie.

- Ya sabes que el elegante se toma su tiempo, mientras se quita las mascarillas que se puso por la noche y ademas de arreglar su perfecto cabello debe de ser algo tardado- dijo Terry en su clásico tono sarcástico mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas.

- Pues hasta donde yo se los actores también se maquillan, y te recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el colegio eras un noble ingles bien vestido- dijo Annie sorprendiendo a todos al hacerle una broma al actor.

Por unos segundos todos estuvieron callados y Terry miraba fijamente a Annie, después exploto en carcajadas ante la respuesta de la chica.

- Vaya,vaya, así que la tímida saca las garras cuando se trata de defender a su novio el elegante, debo aceptar que me has dejado sorprendido señorita, pero me da gusto sabes que las amigas de mi chica trazan ya saben defenderse, cada vez me agradas mas Annie, aunque tu único defecto es tu novio-

Todos iban riendo entre bromas hasta que llegaron a la mansión, un enorme portal se abrió para que entrara el auto con los chicos hasta estar frente a la entrada principal de la mansión.

-Parece que el elegante aun no esta listo-

- Porque no bajamos todos del auto y esperamos a Archie en la casa? dijo Stear, las chicas aceptaron con excepción de Candy - yo no creo que sea buena idea, si la tía abuela me ve se molestara mucho, recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez.

- No te preocupes Candy, la tía salió con los Leagan a visitar a una de sus amigas, conociendo lo chismosas que son lo mas seguro es que se queden por allá la mayor parte del día- dijo Stear.

Todos entraron a la casa y pasaron a la sala principal,las chicas se sentaron a platicar ya que no habían visto a Candy en días, Stear fue a ver que pasaba con su hermano y Terry se quedo de pie mirando algunas fotografías, vio retratos de hombres y mujeres de porte muy serio, seguramente eran los prestigiosos antepasados de los Andrey, le recordaron un poco a los retratos en el castillo del duque. Pero uno de los retratos llamo su atención,en el estaban su Candy sentada y detrás de ella los chicos a los que ya conocía, el inventor, el elegante y un chico rubio, de cabello corto, parado justo detrás de Candy y sus manos estaban en los hombros de la rubia, siguió mirando y junto a este, estaba otro retrato de un muchacho frente a un enorme rosal, era el mismo chico rubio del retrato anterior, seguro era el, el primo de Candy que cultivaba rosas , era Anthony. Una punzada de celos atravesó el corazón de Terry, se puso serio sin saber por que, iba a preguntarle a Candy quien era el de la foto aunque el ya sabia,cuando escucho la desagradable voz de Elisa.

- Que demonios hacen aquí las huérfanas?- que descaro Candy, sabes que no eres bien venida aquí, a tus amigas tenemos que soportarlas porque son las noviecitas de mis primos, pero a ti no tenemos por que admitirte en esta casa! - dijo Elisa con una sonrisa llena de maldad. En eso entraron los hermanos Cornwell, molestos porque habían escuchado a Elisa, detrás de esta se encontraban Neal y la ta abuela aun sin decir nada.

- Elisa, te recuerdo que te guste a ti o a quien sea, Candy es la hija del tío William, así que tiene todo el derecho de estar en esta casa que al final es del tío y por consiguiente de su hija que es Candy, y te pido que muestres un poco de educación ya que tenemos visitas para la tía abuela- dijo Archie molesto.

- Ja ja cuales visitas? - dijo Elisa - la huérfana? ya sabes que la tía no quiere verla ni en pintura-

- No Elisa, soy yo quien quiere ver a la Sra. Elroy- dijo Terry quien estaba detrás de ellos y no habían notado su presencia hasta ahora.

- Terrence, que gusto verte- dijo Elisa plantandose frente a Terry, tratando de abrazarlo, este la ignoro y se siguió de largo para dirigirse a la tía abuela.

Terrence Grandchester a sus pies mi lady, se presento Terry haciendo una reverencia clásica de la corte inglesa y deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano de la anciana.

Emilia Elroy se sonrojo como no la había hecho en mucho tiempo - mucho gusto joven Grandchester, es un honor que el hijo de un noble se encuentre en nuestra casa- dijo la matriarca obviamente encantada con la presencia del ingles.

- Pero tome asiento, así que usted vino a visitarme y a que debo el honor?-

Ahí estaba el momento había llegado, tendría que reunir valor y hablar con la Sra Elroy en buena hora se le había ocurrido al elegante aventarlo al ruedo sin avisarle.

- Pues bien mi querida dama, he venido a presentarme oficialmente como el novio de Candice, claro esperando contar con su autorización, he de aclararle que mis intenciones con su sobrina son muy serias y espero pronto poder hablar de esto con el Sr William. Claro que también su consentimiento es muy importante para nosotros, después de todo, Candy me ha dicho que usted comenzó su educación cuando ella era aun pequeña y yo quería conocer a tan refinada dama-

La sonrisa de la tía abuela se descompuso cuando supo el motivo de la visita, pero por otro lado, no podía creer que Candy le hubiera hablado bien de ella a Terry, no quería reconocerlo pero en el fondo, le había dado gusto. - Pues bien joven, como usted dice lo mas indicado seria que hablara con el Sr William, pero el se encuentra de viaje, y no creo que sea correcto que ustedes sean novios sin su consentimiento- dijo la tía abuela quien fue interrumpida por Elisa, que estaba furiosa ante la noticia del noviazgo de los rebeldes. - eso no es verdad tía, te recuerdo cual fue el motivo por el que Candy abandono el colegio, ademas como piden el consentimiento de la familia Andrey, cuando ella ya no pertenece mas a esta?-

- Silencio Elisa- dijo la tía abuela - no es de damas interrumpir una conversación, dejenme hablar con Terrence y Candice-

Todos asintieron y Archie casi tuvo que sacar de ahí a Eliza a rastras, nadie se percato de la cara que puso Neil al escuchar que Candy era novia de Terrence,no sabia porque eso le molestaba tanto.

Cuando se quedaron solos con la matriarca esta le pidió a Candy que se acercara.

- Can,dice, sabes bien que tu comportamiento en los últimos meses no me agrada, trabajas y no vives en la casa de tu familia pero William te lo ha permitido así que no puedo hacer nada,por otro lado me complace saber que te has comprometido con tan respetable caballero y estoy segura de que William lo aprobara también, solo les pido que sepan comportarse, mientras se hace oficial el compromiso y se llega la boda-

Dijo la tía en un tono muy serio.

- No se preocupe mi bella dama, ante todo soy un caballero y sabré respetar a Candice, le agradezco su confianza y su autorización para ser el novio de su hermosa sobrina-

- Muy bien, entonces solo me queda preguntarte cuando vendrá tu padre el Duque a hacer este compromiso oficial?-

Esto ultimo no lo esperaba Terry, tuvo que hacer uso de sus dotes de actor e improvisar.

- No creo conveniente que mi padre viaje ahora por la guerra en Europa, ademas de que esta algo ocupado en el parlamento por lo mismo- dijo Terry tratando de salvar la situación.

- La boda de su primogénito es un asunto importante joven Grandchester, le recomiendo que le pida a su padre que venga en cuanto le sea posible- la matriarca dijo esto dejando claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

- Claro que se lo pediré mi lady-

- Ah sido un gusto conocerlo Terrence, si me lo permite me retiro a descansar. Candice, tal vez de verías volver a la mansión mientras William regresa de su viaje, ahora estas comprometida y no se ve bien que no vivas en la casa de tu familia-

No le dio tiempo de responder, la tía abuela se retiro en ese momento.

Cuando ya no hubo rastro de la tía, los muchachos salieron de su escondite, habían estado escuchando la conversación - Mi Lord, si no dispone de otra cosa nos gustaría dirigirnos hacia nuestro día de campo, las viandas ya se encuentran dispuestas en el carruaje, mi Lord- dijo Archie haciendo exageradas reverencias hacia el actor, el cual en lugar de molestarse por las burlas de Archie comenzó a reír y le siguió la corriente.

Ya estaban todos de camino al día de campo, planeaban ir a un lugar a las afueras de la cuidad.

- Debo aceptar Terry que no pensé que la tía abuela fuera a dar su consentimiento para que fueras novio de Candy, ella es muy estricta y muy moldeada a las buenas y antiguas costumbres- dijo Stear.

- La verdad yo también estoy un poco sorprendido de que todo haya terminado tan bien, en un principio quería golpear al elegante por haberme puesto en esa situación,pero como verán, la Sra. Elroy no pudo resistirse a mi encanto ingles-

Todos rieron por el comentario de Terry, nunca dejaría de ser un arrogante pensó Candy, quien también estaba muy feliz por como habían resultado las cosas ese día, no podía creer que al fin ella pudiera ser feliz por ella misma, no solo por lo bueno que le sucedía a los demás. Aun estaban de camino al bosque, ella miraba embelesada a su novio, el viento movía sus rebeldes cabellos y el sol iluminaba su rostro mientras sonreía.

- Este día apenas comienza mi Julieta pecosa, y será maravilloso- dijo Terry mientras miraba a Candy con esa mirada que a ella le encantaba,esa mirada con una pizca de malicia, seguro que algo planeaba y no era comportarse precisamente como un caballero, a Candy se le enchino la piel ante este pensamiento,ese día seria inolvidable.

Continuara…

**HOLA QUERIDAS AMIGAS! LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MAS, ACTUALIZO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO, SE QUE PERDEMOS EL HILO CUANDO TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, LO SE PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LEO FICS Y AL IGUAL ESPERO QUE ACTUALICEN PRONTO. **

**ESTE MES HE ANDADO OCUPADA ENTRE EL TRABAJO Y LA ESCUELA, ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC, YA QUISIERA VERLO MAS ADELANTADO Y SE QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN. SOLO LES PIDO PACIENCIA, TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS UN POQUITO MAS PRONTO. **

**COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO POR LEERME Y POR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS A TODAS.**

**Serena G.**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

UN INOLVIDABLE DIA DE CAMPO

- Tia como es posible que haya aprobado esa farsa de noviazgo, que no se da cuenta de que esos dos se están burlando de usted? Un noble no se comprometería con una huérfana y el padre de Terrence no vendrá a formalizar el compromiso- Bufo Elisa apenas conteniendo la rabia que sentía por el compromiso de Candy y Terry.

- Basta Elisa! no permito que cuestiones lo que he decidido, que no te das cuenta de que con el comportamiento de Candy será difícil conseguirle un marido, es una bendición que precisamente el hijo de un noble quiera casarse con ella, no pude negarme, Candice es la heredera de William, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si ella hubiera decidido casarse con un don nadie que se interesara solo en la fortuna de los Andrey- dijo la tía abuela tratando en vano de explicarle a su sobrina los motivos por los que acepto el compromiso.

- Eso también es un error tía! que no sabes que Terrence abandono a su familia para venir a America a ser actor? el Duque lo desheredara si no es que ya lo hizo-

- Querida Elisa, eso yo ya lo se, y el Duque no va a desheredarlo, seguramente ha tomado esto como un capricho mas de su excéntrico hijo, pero en cuanto sepa que Terrence planea casarse, todo este asunto de la actuación se terminara,aunque Candice sea adoptada, legalmente y ante la sociedad es hija de William Andrey para bien o para mal, así que la aceptaran con gusto.

Elisa salió furiosa de la habitación de la tía abuela,al parecer esta vez Candy había ganado, hasta la estricta Elroy Andrey había cedido ante la huérfana, ya planearía algo para evitar esa boda, así tuviera que escribirle al mismo Duque para informarle la clase de mujer con la que planeaba casarse su hijo.

La pandilla de enamorados llego a un bosque a las afueras de la cuidad, hacia un día hermoso, el sol brillaba como sonriendole a los chicos el verano estaba llegando a su final y el clima estaba muy agradable.

Dejaron el auto cerca d donde comenzaba una vereda para internarse al bosque los caballeros se ofrecieron a llevar las canastas con los alimentos y los manteles, mientras las chicas se adelantaron a buscar un buen lugar para el picnic, llevando con sigo solo sus sombrillas.

Habían caminado como unos veinte minutos cuando escucharon el sonido del agua correr, decidieron que ese era un buen lugar, los muchachos les dieron alcance enseguida.

Tendieron los manteles sobre el césped, y se sentaron a platicar con calma lo acontecido esa mañana , aun no podían creer que la tía Elroy hubiera dado su autorización.

- No se confíen, estoy seguro de que la tía planea algo, lo mas seguro es que querrá que tu padre venga Terry- dijo Stear tratando de sonar tranquilo - ademas esa bruja de Elisa no se quedara como si nada, vieron su cara cuando Terry dijo que iba a pedir la mano de Candy? -

Todos comenzaron a reír al recordar la el coraje de la pelirroja.

- No hablemos mas de Elisa, venimos a pasar un buen rato y a convivir con la naturaleza- dijo Candy quien ya se había puesto de pie y estiraba sus extremidades.

- Vamos Terry, quiero correr, trepar a un árbol, no pensaras estar ahí acostado verdad?-

Terry estaba recostado con los brazos detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados, a Candy le pareció un crimen interrumpir esa pose tan seductora de su rebelde, pero quería correr por ese bosque, hacia mucho que no lo hacia.

Terry se levanto también y lo imitaron los hermanos.

- Es verdad chicas, vayamos a dar un paseo, aun es temprano y hay que aprovechar el día-

- Si lo que quieren es hacer deporte yo traje algunas cosas conmigo- dijo Stear quien tenia en la mano unos bates y bolas para jugar base ball, Candy salto aplaudiendo emocionada, mientras que Annie y Patty se miraron una a la otra,no estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de actividades, pensaban que tal vez se caerían al correr o que no serian capaces de atinar a pegarle a la pelota.

- No se preocupen chicas, no deben ser profesionales para jugar, nosotros les enseñaremos, no se preocupen- dijo Archie tratando de darles confianza, ya había notado un poco de nerviosismo en ellas.

- No me digas que alguien tan delicado como tu ha jugado un deporte que requiere tal actividad física elegante? te recuerdo que tendrás que correr, sudar y arrugarte tu elegante atuendo- le dijo Terry ente risas como parte de sus ya rutinarias peleas.

- No te preocupes arrogante, ya lo he jugado, bueno algo parecido, criquet, a escondidas de la tía, recuerdas Candy? cuando estábamos en Lakewood nos divertíamos tanto- respondió Archie con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar los viejos tiempos cuando aun estaba Anthony.

- Y tu arrogante? supongo que también lo has jugado o que hacías en tu castillo?-

Terry se quedo pensativo por un momento, recordó que en el castillo no tuvo una infancia feliz, aunque cuando lo mandaban de vacaciones a Escocia a petición de la esposa del Duque para deshacerse de el, tuvo la oportunidad de jugarlo con los hijos de los sirvientes de la villa y con otros chiquillos del pueblo que se juntaban por el bosque, cerca de la propiedad.

- Lo he practicado, ademas de la equitación, esgrima, entre otros aunque el que mas disfruto es pelear con americanos elegantes- dijo Terry también arreglando las mangas de su camisa y lanzando una bola hacia arriba.

- Bueno creo que ya hemos hablado mucho, hay que jugar que se hace tarde- agrego Stear quien ya había terminado de marcar las bases con unos trozos de madera y les explicaba las reglas del juego a Annie y a Patty quienes ya se veían mas animadas después de que Candy las convenciera de que era un juego muy divertido.

- Hagamos los equipos, elijo a Candy y al inventor- dijo Terry con señalando a los integrantes de su equipo.

- Ah no!- dijo Archie - eso es tomar ventaja ingles, Annie, Patty no me mal interpreten, pero siendo yo el único que sabe jugar nos están poniendo en desventaja-

- Muy bien entonces entonces te cambio a uno, me quedo con Patty y tu puedes quedarte con Ste…

- Con Candy- dijo Archie interrumpiendo a Terry.

- Claro que no señorito- replico Terry señalando con el dedo indice a Archie - Candy estará en mi equipo, ahora eres tu el que esta tomando ventaja-

- Creo, mi querido Terry, que nos estas subestimando- dijo Patty con las manos en la cintura - el que estemos un poco inseguras no es porque tengamos miedo de jugar, si no porque nuestros atuendos no son los mas apropiados para practicar este deporte, ya se imaginaran que no es nada fácil y cómodo correr con vestido-

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, para después estallar en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de Patty, en realidad ninguno se había puesto a pensar que ellas no vestían de una forma cómoda para jugar base ball.

- No había pensado en eso- agrego Stear rascandose la cabeza - Un momento, ya se lo que haremos, regreso en un momento. Dicho esto echo a correr rumbo a donde habían dejado el carro, al llegar ahí busco en lo que parecía ser un compartimento dentro del asiento trasero del auto. - Aquí están!- dijo festejando que encontró lo que necesitaba. al levantar la bolsa algo llamo su atención, sonrió y lo tomo también para regresar a donde estañan los demás.

Llego corriendo agitado donde sus amigos, recobro un poco la respiración y saco lo que traía en la bolsa mostrandolo con triunfo, eran unos overoles que usaba cuando se iba a planear en su viejo avión, siempre llevaba un par de mas en caso de que algún inocente se atreviera a subir con el.

Les hizo entrega de la ropa a las chicas, quienes la recibieron emocionadas a excepción de Annie, quien no se sentía muy segura de usar un atuendo de varón.

- Vamos Annie no seas remilgosa, no tiene nada de raro usar pantalones, ademas no querrás ensuciar tu lindo vestido verdad- dijo Candy tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-Claro, es cierto, vamos chicas hay que divertirnos- dijo Annie mas animada y sonriendo.

El trío de amigas regreso al improvisado campo de juego, después de haberse puesto los overoles de Stear que por cierto les quedaban algo grandes,pero era mejor que correr con sus vestidos.

El equipo de Terry fue el primero en lanzar y Annie la primera la bate, aunque Terry le fue muy gentil al lanzar, esta no le dio a ninguna, fueron tres rápidos y fáciles strikes para el ingles, quien al ver la decepción en la chica les dijo que esos contaban como bateos de practica y les dio la oportunidad de que le Archie le diera una rápida cátedra de como batear.

Estaba explicandole como sostener el bate y el mismo tomo uno para mostrarle el impulso que debía tomar con desde su cintura y espalda, no solo era cuestión de los brazos, le explicaba su novio, quien al ver que no había mucho progreso en un impulso se coloco tras ella y con sus manos sostuvo las de Annie para mostrarle como hacer le movimiento para batear, al hacer esto la encerró en un abrazo, le hablaba tan cerca de oído que Annie podía sentir el cálido aliento de su novio en su cuello y oído, esta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca, ella se puso un tanto nerviosa, aunque su novio parecía no darse cuenta, la verdad es que Archie, también se estaba sintiendo algo, diferente ante ese contacto, tener el delicado cuerpo de su novia encerrado entre sus brazos, percibir su aroma,como pudo mantuvo el auto control, muy despacio deshizo el abrazo en el que tenia prisionera a Annie, recorrió sus brazos, para después posar sus manos en los hombros de la chica y decirle al oído "tu puedes pequeña"

A Annie se le erizo la piel al escuchar a su novio hablarle al oído, no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate, pero se tranquilizo.

Terry estaba listo para lanzar otra vez, pero ahora Annie le pego con fuerza a la bola, se quedo mirando sorprendida mientras Archie prácticamente la empujo para que corriera a primera base.

El juego transcurrió entre risas y varios errores por parte de Stear y Annie. Patty al contrario resulto ser muy buena,les contó que practicaba algunos deportes con se abuela, eso era parte de las locuras que hacían para sobrellevar la aburrida y solitaria vída que llevaba Patty en Inglaterra siendo hija única, su abuela había hecho muchas veces de compañera de juegos.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, Terry y Candy se miraban con complicidad y desafio a la vez cuando era el turno de ambos de estar al bate y lanzar.

Después de unas cuantas entradas y prácticamente un empate decidieron dejar hasta ahí el juego, Patty había terminado la ultima carrera para su equipo, aun estaba respirando agitada por el esfuerzo, tenia las manos apoyadas en las rodillas mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Stear se paro frente a ella, para encontrarse con la hermosa visión de su novia respirando algo agitada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, por el sol y la carrera que acababa de pegar, a Stear le pareció irresistible y muy linda, tomo su cara entre sus manos acercandola a el para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

El silbido de Terry los interrumpió, se separaron bastante apenados, Stear no sabia que lo había impulsado a besar a Patty sin importarle que estuvieran los demás presentes.

Era un hecho que la relación que tenían cada uno con sus novias estaba cambiando, ese día se estaba atreviendo a tener un contacto con ellas, que se supone no haría un caballero, pero estaban descubriendo cosas nuevas y les encantaban.

Las damas fueron a orillas del río que pasaba por ahí cerca a refrescarse un poco y se enfundaron nuevamente en sus lindos vestidos; mientras tanto los chicos extendieron un largo mantel a la sombra de un enorme árbol, sacaron los alimentos de las canastas, emparedados, frutas y quesos.

Stear dio el toque final poniendo en el centro del mantel la botella de vino que había encontrado en el escondite de su auto.

Se sentaron alrededor del mantel, cada uno al lado de sus respectivas parejas,aun seguían discutiendo quien había ganado el juego, comieron entre risas y una amena conversación, Stear sirvió un vaso de vino para cada uno, luego de beberlo, decidieron tomar el paseo que habían suspendido mas temprano a causa del juego.

Cada pareja tomo su rumbo, quedando de verse en ese lugar en un par de horas. Stear y Patty hicieron un recorrido a lo largo del río tomados de la mano,se sentaron en un tronco que estaba convenientemente a orillas de este. De vez en cuando suspendían su platica para darse inocentes besos en los labios,Patty se recargo en su hombro y Stear la abrazo con ternura, no podía negarlo, cada día estaba mas enamorado de ella. - Patty, como quisiera estar así contigo siempre, pero también soy un hombre con un deber que cumplir- pensó Stear apretando mas el abrazo como queriendo guardar ese momento en su memoria para siempre.

Annie y Archie se encontraban cerca de ahí, el aun recordaba lo que le había hecho sentir el contacto con su novia cuando estaba enseñadole a batear, la miro detenerse cerca del río, estaba muy pensativa, ella también estaba recordando lo que había sentido, aveces deseaba que Archie no fuera tan propio y la besara con la pasión que había visto a Terry besar a Candy, deseaba que la abrazara con fuerza, que se olvidara por momentos de lo que la sociedad estipulaba y la tratara mas como su novia, como una mujer que estaba enamorada y necesitaba sentir su cariño. Pero estos pensamientos la hacían sentir culpable, no recordaba cuantas veces había tenido que confesarse por estos deceso, que no eran aptos de una señorita decente, ya llegaría el momento de que conociera a su novio en otros aspectos le decía el cura que la confesaba, no sin antes recordarle que ese tipo de afecto estaba reservado para cuando se casara y con único fin de la concepción de un hijo.

Archie se acero a ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la tomo con un brazo por la cintura para acercarla a el y con la otra paso sus cabellos detrás de su oreja para, después adornarla con una flor.

- Que hermosa eres Annie- le dijo mirandola como no lo había hecho antes,la apretó contra su cuerpo y la beso como tampoco lo había hecho antes, en un principio temió asustarla, mas ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, acercandolo mas.

Se besaron de una forma direfente, con entrega, con necesidad de uno del otro, ese seria uno de los primeros besos llenos de pasión que se darían en ese día.

En otro lugar del bosque se encontraban los rebeldes, Terry llevo a Candy en dirección contraria de donde se habían ido sus primos y amigas, caminaron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño prado rodeado de arboles, ahí el pasto parecía mas verde y las flores mas bellas y coloridas. Terry tendió un mantel que haba llevado consigo, Candy se sentó y el actor se recostó a su lado, con los brazos debajo de la nuca, igual como lo había hecho esa mañana, cerro los ojos y Candy tuvo oportunidad de admirarlo con detenimiento, sus cejas, sus largas y tupidas pestañas, siguió la linea de su rostro, su perfecta nariz, detuvo su vista en sus labios, delgados y a la vez tan masculinos, provocativos. Tenia la camisa a medio abrochar y sintió unas enormes ganas meter sus manos debajo y acariciar su pecho.

- Ya has mirado suficiente pequeña pervertida- dijo Terry sin abrir los ojos, sonrio de lado y Candy apenas pudo contener las ganas de posar sus labio en los de el, pero aun no tenia el valor de tomar la iniciativa, carraspeo un par de veces y se puso a jugar con sus dedos - No te miraba-

- Claro que si-

- Como lo sabes?-

- Porque se que soy irresistible-

- Terry!- La rubia le dio un empujón, pero Terry la tomo por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento se giro para quedar sobre ella, se miraron por un momento, entonces Candy lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco para besarlo, Terry correspondió con gusto, cada vez le gustaban mas los besos de su novia, pero a la vez era mas difícil conformarse solo con eso.

Después de un largo beso se separaron ,Terry seguía mirandola, los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las ramas de los arboles se reflejaban en el dorado cabello de su novia, acaricio su rostro y la beso nuevamente, despacio, quería ir lento porque de otro modo no sabia si podría contenerse.

Se giro sobre su espalda, quedando los dos recostados mirando hacia el cielo.

- Que estarán haciendo las chicas? no debimos separarnos de los demas-

dijo Candy, pensando donde estarían sus amigas en ese momento.

- Candy, no te preocupes por ellas, ya son mayores para saber cuidarse, ademas a que le temes, cree me que están muy seguras con tus primos, que ante todo son unos caballeros, me imagino que ahora el inventor estará aburrieno a Patty con sus nuevos proyectos y el elegante y la tímida se encontraran hablando de modas, planeando su siguiente visita a la modista-

Candy fingió molestarse ante el comentario de su novio, pero después de unos segundo no pudo aguantar la risa, se imaginaba a la modista tomadole medidas a Archie y Annie y a Stear usando a Patty como su conejilla de indias en sus próximos experimento, nada mas alejados de la realidad.

- Entonces Sr Grandchester, debo concluir por sus comentarios que usted no es un caballero? porque creo que al contrario de mis amigas con mis primos, yo si corro peligro con usted-

- Señorita, jamas he dejado de ser un caballero, lo soy, pero uno muy enamorado y la culpa no es mía si no suya que me provoca con este tipo de comentarios y con esa irresistible boca que no puedo para de besar-

Nuevamente Terry se giro para quedar sobre la rubia, volvió a besarla mientras con cuidado comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos, primero apenas haciendo perceptible las caricias sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, esta al sentir el contacto, comenzó a acariciar la espalda del actor, primero sobre la camisa, luego paso sus manos debajo de esta, el contacto de las manos de Candy con su piel le enchino la piel a Terry,quien intensifico el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron, haciendo mas agradable el beso para los dos.

Candy paso sus manos de la espalda de Terry hacia su pecho, con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa , hasta que tuvo libre acceso para acariciarlo a su gusto, el actor a su vez comenzó el recorrido ya conocido desde la boca de Candy hacia su cuello, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió hasta su pecho, Candy no se dio cuenta en que momento Terry ya se había encargado de los botones en su vestido, bajo los tirantes hasta donde comenzaban a mostrarse sus senos, no los descubrió por completo, mas no detuvo su camino hacia ellos, los acaricio con sumo cuidado, provocando un leve gemido de Candy.

Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos - Candy, se que no es correcto pero no se cuanto mas pueda resistir tenerte así y no llegar mas lejos contigo, no quisiera detenerme-

- Candy con los ojos obscurecidos y la respiración agitada, acaricio el rostro de su novio, como queriendo darle confianza - Entonces no te detengas-

CONTINUARA…..

**HOLA CHICAS! AHORA SI PUDE ACTUALIZAR ANTES. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, TRATARE DE SUBIR EL PROXIMO ANTES DEL PROXIMO JUEVES. **

**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR SUS REVIEWS, SUS CORREOS.**

**TODOS LOS LEO Y APRECIO DE CORAZON!**

**SERENA G.**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Entonces no te detengas, Terry no podía creer lo que escucho de los labios de Candy,le estaba dando su consentimiento para seguir, se emociono al escuchar estas palabras, ella también lo deseaba, pero tal vez muy en el fondo el hubiera querido que le dijera que no,por Dios que quería respetarla pero la amaba tanto que tenia la necesidad de ser uno con ella; y al parecer ella se sentía igual.

Terry deslizo su mano por debajo del vestido de la rubia,acaricio sus piernas, el contacto con la piel de Candy le despertaba cada sentido y a la vez le nublaba la capacidad de pensar claramente,solo quería estar dentro de sus ser.

Ella sentía lo mismo, las manos de Terry sobre su piel le quemaban,el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella le hacían sentir la necesidad de tenerlo aun mas cerca, aprisiono la cadera de Terry con sus piernas,al hacerlo, noto la excitación de su novio en su vientre,algo que ya había sentido antes y a lo que comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en su novio.

Este en un movimiento inesperado se incorporo para sentarse y se recargo en el árbol que les hacia sombra,tomo a Candy por la cintura y la coloco a horcajadas sobre el,así podía acariciarla con mas libertad,paso sus manos desde su espalda hasta sus muslos, se detuvo ahí y los apretó firme, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Candy siguió con su inexperta tarea de quitarle la camisa, suspiro al ver el pecho desnudo de su novio y lo beso con pasión, este correspondió de la misma forma, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza ya conocida para los dos. Terry siguió besando su cuello, sus hombros y conforme besaba, iba descubriendo la piel de Candy, bajando la parte de arriba de su vestido. Ahora solo se interponía en su camino el delicado corset, disfruto desatandolo y viendo como poco a poco los senos de la rubia quedaban al descubierto, los miro embelesado por unos momentos, paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre ellos, lo que le enchino la piel a Candy,los acaricio con la palma completa y al fin se animo a llenar sus manos con ellos, parecían amoldar ahí perfectamente. Las manos cedieron su lugar a la boca de Terry, se apodero de ellos hambriento, lamió y beso a su antojo, en una combinación de deseo y ternura.

Candy libero un gemido y arqueo su espalda, jamas imagino que cada parte de su cuerpo que Terry besara o tocara le provocaría semejante placer. Y eso que aun no llegaban a la culminación de la entrega de su amor, se podía sentir mas emociones que esas? podría experimentar mas placer y sentir mas amor del que sentía ahora?

Esa era una pregunta que podría responderse ahí mismo, en ese momento, quería entregarse a el.

Nerviosa y excitada, acaricio el pecho de Terry, llevo sus manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo, siguió con el botón, entonces las manos de Terry la detuvieron - Candy estas segura? si sigues ya no voy a poder parar- le dijo el actor con la voz ronca, lo que excito aun mas a Candy.

- Ya te dije que no quiero que pares, quiero ser tuya mí amor-

-Candy- fue lo único que pudo decir Terry con la voz entre cortada por la emoción y el deseo, rodeo la cintura de la rubia y la apretó contra su pecho.

Candy acaricio tímidamente su masculinidad por encima del pantalón, instintivamente interrumpió la caricia al sentirlo firme, varonil, pero no fue por miedo si no por la desconocida sensación al tocar esa parte del cuerpo del actor. Terry tomo la pequeña mano de su novia y la coloco nuevamente donde había estado hace unos momentos - tocame pecosa, no tengas miedo,no hay nada malo en conocer nuestros cuerpos-

Candy se mordió el labio y lo acaricio tímidamente.

Terry volvió recostarla sobre su espalda y se poso sobre ella, siguió besando y acariciando los senos de Candy, ambos estaban deseando culminar su entrega cuando a lo lejos escucharon los gritos de una mujer llamando a Candy.

Terry paro de besarla y los dos se quedaron quietos tratando de escuchar mas claramente.

- Es Annie, dijo Candy sonrojada y un poco asustada ante el peligro de ser descubiertos en la situación que estaban, se incorporaron y Terry ato el corset de Candy con rapidez, esta arreglo su vestido y Terry se puso la camisa.

Candy arreglaba su cabello cuando escucharon la voz que los llamaba mas cerca, Terry doblo rápidamente la manta sobre la que estuvieron hace unos momentos. Hecho esto los dos salieron de detrás de el árbol tomados de la mano, como si ya fueran de regreso a donde estaban los otros.

Encontraron a Annie muy cerca de ahí, quien los miro un tanto intrigada - donde se metieron? hace ya un buen rato que los estamos buscando-

- No nos dimos cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Terry - que pasa tímida acaso te aburriste con tu novio y viniste a a buscarnos?-

- No, Terry, no me aburría para nada y al parecer ustedes tampoco, solo que no creo que hayamos estado haciendo lo mismo, por cierto, deberías arreglar los botones de tu camisa antes de que lleguemos a donde están los demás-

Una vez dicho esto, Annie se adelanto dejando a un Terry sonrojado y a Candy sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga, en otros tiempo habría buscado una manera mas sutil de hacerle saber a Terry que estaba mal vestido, su amiga estaba dejando de ser tan tímida.

- Vaya pecosa,es la segunda vez en este día que la tímida es sarcástica conmigo, creo que después de todo, seremos buenos amigos-

Cuando Terry llevo de regreso a Candy al hospital,paso a ver a Albert,aunque ya no era horario de visitas, no le negaron la entrada ya que según el, era un familiar.

- Como les fue en su paseo?- dijo Albert medio sonriendo.

- Nos fue bien Albert, Candy vendrá en un rato se esta despidiendo de sus amigas, en unos días tengo que volver a Nueva York, pero no quiero dejarte así, tu no lo recuerdas, pero somos buenos amigos, en Londres tu me ayudaste mucho y se también has sido un muy buen amigo para Candy, eres como su hermano, eso te convierte en cuñado- dijo el actor tratando de animar a Albert- que te parece si mañana tu y yo vamos a dar un paseo, claro si el doctor autoriza que salgas por un rato, creo que te hará bien, aquí estas encerrado todo el día, un poco de sol y aire fresco no te caerán mal-

- Yo, no quisiera importunarte, viniste a visitar a Candy, yo….

- Nada, Albert, tu y yo saldremos mañana , iremos a beber y a pelear como en los viejos tiempos!-

Albert lo miro incrédulo y arqueo una ceja - no creo que eso sea buena idea, a memos que lo usara como tratamiento para mi amnesia- dijo el rubio al fin liberando una carcajada, no recordaba al hombre frente a el, pero sentía que lo conocía.

- Entonces eso haremos hermano, y cuando trazan pecoso termine su turno los tres iremos a cenar-

Candy había llegado hacia unos momentos, al verlos sonreír recordó cuando sonreían igual en la cabaña de decanos de Albert en el Blue River.

- Así que ya tienen planes y a donde irán par de rebeldes si se puede saber? dijo Candy con las manos en la cintura.

-Iremos a buscar una pelea- dijo el rubio fingiendo inocencia

- Pues no es muy mala idea, tal vez eso te ayude con tu memoria-

Los enamorados se despidieron de Albert, dejandolo mas relajado, hasta antes de regresar a America, se había sentido en un pozo profundo y obscuro, no podía recordar nada, su futuro era incierto y estaba tan desesperado por no poder recordar ahora había encontrado a este par que decían ser sus amigos y lo trataban como si fuera de su familia, eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

Candy y Terry fueron a dar su ya acostumbrado paseo por el parque, se sentaron en la misma banca, ahora al estar solos, los recuerdos de esa tarde habían vuelto.

- Candy, yo quiero que sepas que lo que paso hoy, yo, no tenia planeado llevarte aparte de los demás para tomar ventaja de ti, me muero por hacerte mi mujer, y odie cuando la tímida apareció para interrumpirnos, pero también se lo agradecí, no quiero que seas mía así, quiero que sea especial para ti, nos hemos dejado llevar por la pasión Candy.

- Entonces, te arrepientes?- dijo Candy un tanto desanimada.

- Nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo, pero la situación no era la mas correcta ni la mas adecuada para ti, quiero hacerte el amor como mi esposa, tal vez soy anticuado.

Candy acaricio el rostro de su novio, conmovida por lo que le acababa de decir.

- Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero ser tu esposa,pero creo que lo que sentimos cuando estamos juntos nos hace olvidar en que orden debemos de hacer las cosas, y por ti Terry, yo me olvido de todo.

Se recargo en su pecho y el la recibió con un cálido abrazo - pronto Candy, muy pronto-

Esa noche a ambos les costo trabajo conciliar el sueno después de lo vivido ese día.

- Le escribiré a Robert para pedirle un poco mas de tiempo, tengo que buscar solución para el problema de Albert, no podemos solo irnos y dejarlo aquí.

Tal vez el pudiera vivir conmigo mientras Candy y yo nos casamos, en ese tiempo tal vez el podría recuperar la memoria y si no es así, al menos lo habremos ayudado a recuperar parte de su vida, le ayudare a conseguir un empleo en el zoológico de Nueva York, también le escribiré a Karen para saber si ya le han dado la información en el hospital donde Candy terminara de estudiar para enfermera, no puedo creer que haya involucrado a esa loca en mis asuntos personales, será por que ha sido una buena amiga-

Haciendo estos planes, a Terry poco a poco lo venció el sueño.

Al otro día muy temprano, fue a mandar un telegrama a su amiga Karen, después fue al hospital por Albert.

Candy ya se encontraba en la habitación de Albert, cuando el actor la vio tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besarla ahí mismo, se limito a besar su mejilla.

- Hola Albert, estas listo?

- Terry, por favor cuidalo mucho, me costo mucho convencer al Dr Lenard de que lo dejara salir-

- No te preocupes pecosa, lo devolveré en una pieza-

Después de escuchar una y otra vez las recomendaciones de Candy, al fin los dos caballeros salieron.

Después de desayunar, se detuvieron orillas del lago Michigan, ahí hablaron por un largo rato, Terry le contó nuevamente sus aventuras en Londres, de como conoció a Candy y de los planes que tenia de llevarsela con el.

- Albert, por supuesto tu vendrás con nosotros, no podemos dejarte en Chicago-

- Terry, no creo que eso sea conveniente, ustedes quieren casarse y por lógica querrán su privacidad, no tienen obligación de cargar conmigo-

- No digas eso hermano, no eres ningúna carga, ademas nosotros no estaríamos tranquilos sabiendote en esta situación-

- Lo pensare - dijo Albert - pero no lo aseguro, yo tengo que encontrar quien soy y algo me dice que la respuesta esta aquí, en Chicago, por alguna razón es lo único que había en mi memoria después del accidente, Chicago.

Volvieron al hospital pasadas las tres de la tarde, aun faltaban un par de horas para que Candy terminara su turno , así que Terry decidió regresar al hotel.

Cuando paso por el lobby, la recepcionista le entrego un telegrama.

- Es de Karen- pensó Terry - es muy pronto para que me haya contestado, apenas le he mandado un telegrama hace unas horas-

"Grandchester, trae tu trasero de regreso a Nueva York, las audiciones para la nueva obra se adelantaron, Robert quiere que vuelvas enseguida si quieres audicionar para el protagónico, si quieres ser Romeo, mas te vale estés aquí lo mas pronto posible"

- Maldición, porque se le ocurrió adelantar las audiciones, todo esta pasando demasiado pronto, pecas, tenemos que adelantar nuestros planes-

Mientras tanto en Chicago Karen también recibía el telegrama de Terry, camino rumbo a su camerino, leyendo el remitente en voz alta, con el propósito de molestar a Susana, quien se encontraba por ahí.

- Vaya Grandchester, al fin das señales de vida-

- Es de Terry? pregunto Susana al escuchar a Karen

- Si lo es, parece que vuelve a Nueva York con su prometida, vaya sorpresas que da este Terry, tan calladito que se lo tenia, lo vez Susy, te dije que iba a comprometerse-

- No es cierto, lo dices solo para molestarme-

Y salió a toda prisa de ahí, nuevamente Karen se había salido con la suya, la había hecho enfardar, pero lo que en realidad le dolía era saber que su Terry iba a casarse con otra, no, eso no podía ser verdad, se había hecho ya tantas ilusiones, ahora que habían anunciado la nueva obra, Romeo y Julieta, ya se veía protagonizandola con el, y según la tradición, los que protagonizaban esta obra terminaban casandose.

Susana, ya daba esto por hecho, no pensaba que esa mujer de Chicago, hubiera logrado atrapar a Terry.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, regresaría comprometido mas no casado, aun podía hacer algo, después de todo lo tendría para ella todos los días y a toda hora en los ensayos.

Karen disfrutaba cada vez que la hacia rabiar y aprovechaba cada oportunidad, era una enemistad de mucho tiempo, no confiaba en su cara de niña buena, en el fondo todo era simplemente competencia, y ahora se presentaba su prueba mayor, le ganaría el papel de Julieta.

Karen no era mala, ni odiaba a Susana, simplemente no le caía bien y mucho menos le gustaba para su amigo Terry, el cual ni cuenta se deba de los sentimientos de Susana.

En Chicago, Terry se estaba ocupando de lo necesario antes de volver a Nueva York, no quería irse así, pero era su oportunidad para su primer protagónico, de el podía depender su futuro como actor, si lo conseguía, seria el primero de muchos protagónicos, su sueño era ser Romeo y que Candy estuviera ahí, en primera fila, para dedicarle su actuación.

Eso también aumentaría sus ingresos, y podría adquirir una casa para vivir con Candy.

La decisión que había tomado era muy drástica, cambiaba por completo los planes que tenían, pero no tenia otra opción o al menos no aceptaría otra, solo esperaba que Candy estuviera lo comprendiera y estuviera de acuerdo, mientras mas vueltas le daba, mas se convencía de que era la mejor opción.

De camino al hospital paso frente a una florería, iba comprarle un ramo de rosas, cuando una hermosa orquídea llamo su atención - creo que esta te gustara mas Candy-

Estaba frente al hospital, con la orquídea y sus ilusiones en las manos.

Nervioso por lo que le tenia que decir a Candy y si no aceptaba? Y ahí apareció ella por fin, con su inigualable sonrisa y el cabello suelto, a Terry se le encogió el corazón y pensar que tendrían que separase en unas horas.

Candy se emociono al ver el regalo que su novio le llevaba, le beso la mejilla en agradecimiento, pero este apenas y sonrío de lado.

- Pasa algo Terry?-

- Vamos a dar un paseo Candy, quiero hablarte de algo importante-

tomaron un auto y fueron al lago Michigan, al mismo lugar donde había estado con Albert esa misma mañana, le parecía un buen lugar para hablar, y pensar con claridad.

Le contó que tenia que volver a Nueva York mas pronto de lo planeado, porque tenia la oportunidad de hacer su primer protagónico. Candy se mostró comprensiva, acaricio su mejilla y lo beso en los labios.

- Terry, lo entiendo aunque me duele que te vayas tan pronto, aun no he recibido la respuesta del hospital en Nueva York, ni tu amiga ha sabido nada, eso y el que Albert no se encuentra bien, cambia los planes que tenia de irme cuanto antes contigo-

- Candy, no te lo había dicho, pero quiero que Albert venga con nosotros así podríamos ayudarlo con su amnesia.

Reza por mi mi amor, para que consiga el protagónico y te llevare conmigo, no será mucho lo que tendremos que esperar, por favor dime que me comprendes y que aun quieres estar conmigo-

- Te comprendo Terry, como no voy a querer estar siempre contigo si te amo, yo esperaría por ti toda la vida, solo que ….tengo miedo de que en el tiempo que estemos lejos, las circunstancias o algo pudiera separarnos, tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo, no quiero que nada ni nadie te aleje de mi-

- Eso no va a pasar pequeña, yo tengo la solución para que nada nos separe aunque estemos lejos por un tiempo-

- Y cual es la solución?-

Terry pego su frente a la de Candy, cerro los ojos y le dijo con todo el amor que sentía por ella-

"casemos antes de que regrese a Nueva York"

CONTINUARA

**MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS,UN CAPITULO MAS, CULPARE A MIS OBLIGACIONES POR LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUERIA ACTUALIZAR ANTES DE SAN VALENTIN PERO NO SE PUDO.**

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN PASADO MUY BIEN LA QUE TUVIERON CON QUIEN FESTEJAR JAJAJA YO POR MI PARTE EL UNICO AMOR DEL QUE GOZO AHORA ES EL DE MI TERRY POR CANDY EN ESTA HISTORIA.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

CAMPANAS DE BODA

Casemonos antes de que vuelva a Nueva York! Había escuchado bien? se pregunto Candy al escuchar la propuesta de Terry.

Claro que quería casarse con el, solo que no pensaba que las cosas darían ese giro tan inesperado. Casarse ahora! Dios, si que era una idea descabellada pero, que locura mas hermosa, por supuesto que aceptaba.

- Si, Terry, casemonos- dijo la rubia llena de alegría y los ojos nublados por las lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse.

-Candy, si tu quieres esperar a tener una boda donde puedas invitar a tus madres y a tus amigas, yo lo entenderé, toda mujer sueña con que el día de su boda todo sea perfecto e inolvidable, en estos momentos, no te puedo ofrecer algo así, tengo que volver a Nueva York pronto y no quiero arriesgarme a que algo pase, que algo o alguien me separe de ti mi querida pecosa, el destino es cruel e impredecible algunas veces,no quiero darle ninguna oportunidad-

- Terry, reconozco que si me encantaría que mis madres estuvieran presentes en un día tan importante para mi, pero lo que mas quiero es casarme contigo. Yo no necesito una gran boda ni muchos invitados, para casarme contigo solo te necesito a ti- y se abrazo a Terry, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

El actor la recibió conmovido por su comprensión, odiaba ofrecerle una boda así, apresurada, pero necesitaba saberla suya, su esposa antes de irse, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo, necesitaba saber que había algo mas fuerte que los mantendría unidos, casarse era la única solución ya que no podía llevarla con sigo en esos momentos.

Terry se había ya anticipado aquella tarde a la respuesta de Candy, visito algunas iglesias, pero en todas recibió una negativa, debía poner la fecha y dejar correr las amonestaciones como la gente decente. Como era posible que ningún padre comprendiera su urgencia por casarse con su pecosa? no podía casarse ante la ley tampoco porque Candy aun era menor y necesitaban el consentimiento de su padre adoptivo.

Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando llego a una pequeña iglesia, parecía algo antigua por no decir vieja, un tanto descuidada por el paso del tiempo, no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando pero comenzaba a quedarse sin opciones.

Se acerco a la entrada y vio unos chiquillos jugando cerca de la puerta, miro alrededor buscando a alguien mayor a quien poder preguntar donde se encontraba el sacerdote de esa iglesia.

Se encontró con un par de hombres, estaban pintando la fachada de la iglesia, el mayor le mostraba al otro como hacerlo, pero no parecía tener mucha paciencia, la escena se le hizo un tanto graciosa.

- Buenas tardes- dijo el actor cuando estuvo detrás de ellos - serian tan amables de decirme donde puedo encontrar al padre.

Los hombres voltearon y lo vieron por unos segundos, el mayor de ellos, de unos cincuenta años, se acomodo los anteojos como para enfocar su vista el el joven frente a el.

- Soy yo, en que puedo ayudarte muchacho?-

- Me gustaría hablar con usted, si es posible-

- Claro, hijo, te quieres confesar?-

- Pues, no precisamente!-

Terry en su vida se había confesado, en realidad, los últimos años no había sido muy creyente, hasta que la encontró a ella, que de cierto modo, lo llevo por el buen camino.

- Muy bien, pasemos, hablaremos adentro, tal vez ahí sientas mas confianza de confesarte-

Terry se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, que hombre mas necio, el no estaba ahí para confesarse, aunque para poder casarse tal vez tuviera que hacerlo.

Al entrar la iglesia ya no se veía tan mal como afuera, por dentro estaba bien conservada, paso sus manos por las barnizadas bancas de madera,olía a incienso, se iba llenando de una agradable sensación de paz, conforme se iban acercando al altar el lugar le agradaba mas, por alguna extraña razón pensó que ese era el lugar indicado.

Siguió al sacerdote por el pasillo que se abría entre las bancas y se imagino a su Candy haciendo el mismo recorrido vestida de novia, atravesaron una puerta,por donde seguramente hacia su aparición el padre desde el interior de la propiedad. Al cruzar la puerta se encontraron frente a un pequeño jardín, la luz del sol se filtraba por las ramas de los arboles, ahí se encontraba una casita sencilla, el padre abrió la puerta y le indico a Terry que entrara. El lugar era acogedor, había un pequeño comedor, una salita, y dos puertas, una daba hacia la oficina y la otra seguramente a los aposentos del padre.

Al estar en la oficina, el padre le hizo la seña de sentarse y acto seguido hizo lo mismo.

- Disculpa, no me presentado, soy el padre Thomas-

-Terrence Grandchester-

Y bien, Terrence,como puedo ayudarte?

Terry sin ningún rodeo, le soltó de una vez los motivos por los que estaba ahí, le dijo que quería casarse y que tenia que hacerlo lo antes posible.

El padre lo escucho atento, se hizo hacia adelante en su asiento, quedo frente al actor, nuevamente se arreglo los anteojos y le pregunto

- Tienes que casarte por el honor de la señorita? esta en cinta? necesitas arreglarlo antes de que la familia te pida cuentas?

A Terry se le subieron los colores a la cara.

- No, claro que no, yo no he faltado al honor de mi novia, ni nos estamos escondiendo de la familia, bueno, no precisamente-

-Entonces cual es tu prisa por casarte? Por que es que no pueden esperar?

Terry suspiro un tanto desanimado, lo mas seguro era que tampoco tuviera éxito ahí, pero ese hombre le inspiraba confianza, así que decidió contarle su historia, tal vez y solo tal vez comprendería su necesidad de casarse tan pronto.

- Ya veo, así que tienes miedo que algo los separe, cuando es que tienes que volver a Nueva York?

- Si es posible, mañana por la noche-

- Mmm, es demasiado pronto, esta bien, trae a tu novia, quiero conocerla-

Después de decir esto el padre se incorporo y salió de ahí, Terry lo siguió desconcertado, el tiempo se le terminaba y este hombre parecía no tomarlo en serio.

Legaron a la entrada de la iglesia nuevamente, el hombre que estaba pintando la fachada aun seguía ahí.

- Josh, date prisa con eso y mañana adornas el interior de la iglesia con flores, que tenemos una boda, este joven esta desesperado por casarse-

Terry puso los ojos como plato, ahora si esto iba enserio, el padre había aceptado, al siguiente día se casaría con Candy.

-Vamos muchacho, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, o es que acaso ya te arrepentiste?-

- No, por supuesto que no,es solo que he visitado ya algunas iglesias y nadie quiso casarnos, así tan pronto-

- Lo se- dijo el padre - pero mi criterio es diferente, he celebrado muchas bodas en las que se hizo todo como se "debe" pero la mayoría eran matrimonios arreglados, no he visto en esas parejas el amor que veo en tus ojos por tu novia, así que por esa razón, los casare, como deseas, anda, que haces aquí, ve a darle la noticia a tu novia-

El actor salió de ahí a toda prisa, tenia muchas cosas que arreglar antes de ir a darle la noticia a su novia,estaba siendo un poco engreído al dar por hecho que ella aceptaría casarse con el el día siguiente.

Pensó en contarle a los primos de Candy, pero tuvo miedo que no lo entendieran, después de todo, ellos querrían apegarse a los convencionalismos de su clase.

Entonces se encontraba ahí, con una orquídea en la mano a punto de hacer la propuesta de matrimonio mas apresurada de la historia…bueno tal vez exageraba, tal vez no seria la única de la historia, pero si era la mas llena de amor y desesperación.

La vio salir a recibirlo con esa hermosa sonrisa, cuando le comunico su plan y ella se quedo callada por unos segundos, se le fue la respiración, creyó que ella se negaría, pero no fue así,lo había aceptado.

Candy [por su parte se encontraba como en otro mundo, en una realidad alterna, hasta hacia unos meses dudaba que volvería a verlo, pero ahora ahí estaba el, con su arrolladora presencian y con la propuesta de matrimonio mas informal que se hubiera imaginado, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería casarse con el.

Terry improviso una romántica cena en un restaurante del centro de la cuidad, pidió que le arreglaran una mesa en la terraza, donde pudiera tener un poco de privacidad, el encargado del lugar se emociono ante el hecho de que en unas horas ese joven le pediría matrimonio al amor de su vida, suspiro mientras disponía todo, puso un hermoso arreglo de flores, rosas blancas, especifico el actor, aunque esto le provocaba un poco de celos, sabia que eran las flores favoritas de Candy.

Unas hileras de focos a medía luz colgaban por encima de la terraza, dandole al lugar un toque mas romántico.

Cuando la pareja llego, los recibieron con una sonrisa, todo mundo sabia lo que pasaba, menos la novia, Terry sonrió de lado, Candy no se esperaba que le pidiera matrimonio formalmente con una clásica cena romántica.

El amor parecía rondar cerca de ellos, ya que desde esa tarde había encontrado cómplices que lo ayudarían a hacer algo muy especial para la rubia. Primero el padre que acepto casarlos y que planeaba decorar la iglesia para una ocacion tan especial, aunque solo fueran a estar los novios.

Y ahora el dueño del restaurante parecía haberles reservado la terraza para ellos solos y ademas había hecho que amenizaran la cena con música, un par de violines.

Los músicos arrancaban notas llenas de sentimiento y esto le dio aun mas coraje al actor.

Después de cenar, le sirvió a Candy una copa mas de vino, tenían una charla muy amena, los músicos aun tocaban. Cuando Terry saco una pequeña caja de el bolsillo de su saco y le pidió nuevamente a Candy que se casara con el.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, estaba muy emocionada, aunque había dicho que no le importaba una boda normal, en el fondo si esperaba tener un anillo de compromiso.

Terry abrió la cajita y saco de ella un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante blanco, lo coloco en el dedo de Candy y como era de esperarse sellaron su compromiso con un apasionado beso, los empleados del restaurante quienes estaban pendientes, aplaudieron a los novios. Candy se escondió en el hueco del cuello del actor un poquito apenada, pero feliz, muy feliz.

Ya Candy se encontraba de regreso en el hospital, ahora tenia que encontrar la forma de tener el día libre. Entro a su dormitorio y Aurora, su nueva compañera se encontraba ahí, cuando se fue Flammy, le asignado ser compañera de cuarto de Candy, la idea le agrado a diferencia de las otras chicas, a Aurora le caía muy bien la rubia, en las pocas semanas que tenían de compartir la habitación se habían hecho buenas amigas.

- Hola Aurora!-

- Hola Candy, pareces preocupada,como te fue hoy con tu novio?-

- Me fue bien, muy bien-

Y puso la mano frente la cara de su amiga para mostrarle el anillo. La otra enfermera se tapo la boca para reprimir un grito de emoción.

- Te vas a casar con ese hombre tan guapo! que suerte tienes amiga, felicidades-

Aurora se puso de pie para felicitar a Candy.

-Y cuando es la boda?

- Mañana-

- Mañana! porque la prisa? te tienes que casar? estas embarazada?-

- No, claro que no, solo que Terry tiene que regresar a Nueva York y no se por cuanto tiempo estaremos separados-

- Ah ya veo, y estas pensando como escaparte del hospital para ir a tu boda no es así?

Candy asintió pensativa.

- Pues yo te puedo ayudar, mañana tengo el día libre así que yo puedo cubrir tu turno y ademas te ayudare a que no noten tu ausencia por la noche!-

- Aurora que cosas dices, pero de verdad harías eso por mi?

- Claro Candy, me habría encantado acompañarte en un día tan especial, pero que rayos, trabajare por ti para que puedas asistir a tu propia boda con el guapo actor. Candy estoy muy feliz por ti-

Las chicas ya estando acostadas platicaron otro rato,lo que ayudo a Candy a relajarse y conciliar el sueño, ya que por la emoción y los nervios le estaba costando trabajo.

Por la mañana cuando despertó, su compañera ya se había ido, le dejo una nota deseandole buena suerte y junto a esta estaba una caja, parecía un regalo, al principio pensó que era de su amiga. Al abrirla se encontró con un hermoso vestido de color blanco, de largo hasta el tobillo y de talle ajustado y adornado con delgados encajes, con un discreto escote y la falda que caía en linea A.

Ademas de unas zapatillas y medias blancas, se sentía como la cenicienta antes de ir al baile, en el fondo de la caja había una nota, era de Terry:

" Buenos días mi querida pecosa, espero que te guste mi regalo, serás la novia mas hermosa, te veré en unas horas, enviare un carruaje por ti para que te lleve a la iglesia"

- Terry! pensaste en todo, hasta en un detalle como el vestido, es hermoso-

Candy se dio un baño, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo así que decidió ir a ver a Albert, lo tenia un poco abandonado los últimos días, pero cuando estaba con Terry se olvidaba de casi todo, se sentía un poco culpable, porque aunque lo había visitado todos los días, pensaba que no le había dedicado la atención necesaria.

Llego a la habitación del rubio, pero el no estaba ahí, se preocupo al no verlo, fue a buscar a la enfermera de turno para preguntarle,esta le dijo que había salido temprano con un familiar, pensó que tal vez Stear o Archie habían ido por el, al recordar a sus primos, pensó en que no les había dicho nada, pero temía que Archie se opusiera a una boda tan apresurada. También le habría gustado que la acompañaran sus amigas, pero ahora ya no había tiempo para eso, ellas sabrían entender las circunstancias en las que se casaba.

Unas horas mas tarde un carruaje recogía a una chica vestida de blanco, se había dejado el cabello suelto, adornado solo con una pequeñas flores blancas, se puso algo de color en los labios, cuando se vio en el espejo le gusto su imagen, se sentía algo vanidosa, pero ella no era una chica que necesitara tanto maquillaje.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Albert vestido elegantemente parado junto al carruaje.

-Albert! tu sabias-

- Claro que sabia, tu novio vino a verme ayer, me pidió que te entregue en el altar, después de todo somos como hermanos no es así?-

Candy sonrió y le dio la mano para que la ayudara subir al carruaje. Al llegar a la iglesia, los mismos pequeños que estuvieron jugando ahí el día anterior, ahora estaban esperando por la novia, las niñas traían unas canastas con pétalos de flores y los varoncitos estaban muy limpios y peinados con los cabellos relamidos hacia atrás. A Candy esta escena le recordó un poco al hogar de Pony y en realidad tenían algo en común, ya que estos chiquillos eran los protegidos del padre, los había recogido de la calle, cuando andaban por ahí robando por hambre o sus padres los habían abandonado.

Apenas eran tres mujercitas y dos varones, pero para el padre Thomas, que vivía de forma muy humilde eran una responsabilidad muy grande, aunque los cuidaba de corazón y los amaba como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Cuando la rubia entro a la iglesia escoltada por los pequeños, lo vio ahí parado frente al altar, esperando por ella, con su inconfundible porte ingles, su inevitable pero encantadora arrogancia, se notaba un poco nervioso, pero se veía muy guapo y varonil, en ese traje gris e impecable camisa blanca. Se había recogido el cabello hacia atrás y cuando le sonrio, Candy sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

Terry no podía creer que al fin se iban a casar, al diablo con la tía abuela ,el abuelo William y el Duque, por supuesto que no estarían de acuerdo con la forma en la que se casaron, al fin y al cabo ya estaba hecho, ya no podían hacer nada. En unos cuantos minutos la pecosa seria su esposa.

Albert llevo a Candy hacia el altar y la entrego a Terry, este la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y se arrodillaron para comenzar la ceremonia,escucharon atentos, intercambiaron sus votos, se pusieron los anillos el uno al otro entre miradas y promesas de amor eterno, el padre Thomas estaba conmovido, aunque no lo demostraba, pocas veces había visto a una pareja tan enamorada como esos dos.

La ceremonia termino con un hasta que la muerte los separe y el permiso para besar a la novia.

Se dieron el primer beso como esposos, los pocos presentes aplaudieron, las niñas suspiraron, mientras que los niños hicieron gestos de desagrado.

Aurora aprovecho un descanso que tuvo para ir a acompañar a su amiga. Después de felicitar a los novios se ofreció a llevar a Albert de regreso al hospital.

Terry se despidio de su amigo ya que al otro día muy temprano salía de regreso a a Nueva York.

- Hermano te la encargo mucho, tratare de resolver mis asuntos cuanto antes y regresare por ella, y tu vendrás con nosotros-

- Terry, yo no quiero ser una molestia, ustedes querrán estar solos, se acaban de casar-

- Albert ya te hemos dicho que no eres ninguna molestia- agrego Candy -tu eres como mi hermano, nosotros cuidaremos de ti hasta que te mejores y no acepto un no-

Ante el tono mandón de Candy a Albert no le quedo mas que aceptar - espero que no te arrepientas de haberte casado con una mujer tan mandona Terry- todos rieron por el comentario del rubio excepto Candy, quien hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos.

- Vamos Albert, pensé que estabas de mi lado-

- Bueno ya es mucha platica dejemos a los novios que se vayan, seguramente querrán aprovechar su corta luna de miel- dijo Aurora dandole un ligero codazo a Candy.

Los recién casados abordaron un carruaje y se fueron con rumbo al hotel de Terry.

Candy iba muy callada ya que se habían quedado solos.

- Estas nerviosa Candy? -

-No, bueno si, un poco, no puedo creer que ya estemos casados-

- Te entiendo,me siento de la misma manera, solo siento no haber podido casarnos de la forma en que lo habíamos planeado, tu mereces algo mas que una apresurada boda como la que tuvimos, pero te lo recompensare con la luna de miel mas adelante, por ahora solo puedo ofrecerte una inolvidable noche de bodas-

-Terry!- fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia antes de que el actor la callara con un beso, estaban llegando a su destino.

Subieron a la habitación de Terry, al llegar a la puerta este dejo en el piso el pequeño equipaje que llevaba Candy para levantarla en brazos y cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Cerro la puerta tras de si con el pie y puso a Candy en pie nuevamente.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se besaron con mas pasión que antes, con la confianza de que ahora estaban casados y esto les daba la libertad para no detenerse donde se habían detenido los días pasados.

Sin embargo el no quería ir muy de prisa, al fin tenían toda la tarde y la noche para ellos solos.

Un toquido en la puerta los interrumpió,era un empleado del hotel con la comida y el vino que Terry había ordenado.

El actor destapo la botella de vino y le ofreció una copa a Candy y se sentaron en el sofá. - Pecosa quieres comer ahora?-

- Mas tarde,ahora solo quiero estar así contigo-

Recargo su espalda en el pecho de Terry y dio otro sorbo a su copa,mientras Terry le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello mientras platicaban, así estuvieron un rato hasta que ambos dejaron de poner atención en lo que estaban diciendo, el actor volteo a Candy para besarla.

Los besos se hicieron mas intensos y prolongados, Terry le quito la copa de la mano y la puso en la mesita frente al sofá, hizo los mismo con la suya, sin dejar de besara.

La recostó en el sofá y siguieron besandose, mientras despacio se deshacían de las ropas. Candy un poco mas hábil, le quito el saco a su esposo y le desabrocho la camisa, paso sus manos por el pecho de Terry a este se le erizo la piel ante el contacto de las manos de Candy con su piel.

El acaricio las piernas de Candy por debajo del vestido,lentamente le quito las zapatillas y las medias, le desabrocho el vestido y la incorporo para poder quitarselo, entonces ahí estaba ella de pie frente a el, vistiendo solo la ropa interior, se puso de pie frente a ella y la abrazo.

- Pecosa, no puedo creer que al fin vas a ser mía-

La rubia al escuchar esto se apretó mas al cuerpo del actor, este la tomo en brazos, la llevo hasta la habitación y la deposito con cuidado en la cama.

Se despojaron de las ropas que les quedaban, nerviosos, emocionados, inexpertos, temblabando ya que por fin harían el amor y era la primera vez para ambos.

CONTINUARA….

**HOLA CHICAS! YA SE QUE LO DEJE EN LOS MAS INTERESANTE…**

**PERO POR FIN LOS REBELDES SE CASARON, DEBO CONFESARLES QUE ESTE NO ERA MI PLAN EN UN PRINCIPIO PERO CONFORME VOY ESCRIBIENDO, SE ME OCURREN OTRAS COSAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE. **

**YA PRONTO VA A COMENZAR EL DRAMA:'( **

**COMO SIEMRE LES AGRADEZCO SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, CUANDO COMENCE CON ESTA HISTORIA HONESTAMENTE NO ESTABA SEGURA QUE GUSTARIA, ASI QUE ES UNA GRAN MOTIVACION PARA CONTINUARLA.**

**HARE TODO, TODO LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR EL JUEVES. **

**QUE TENGAN UN LINDO INICIO DE SEMANA MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS!**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

SOLO ES UN HASTA PRONTO

Con manos aun temblorosas le quito la ultima prenda, solo las blancas sabanas cubrían sus cuerpos. Se miraron la los ojos, Candy sonrió tímidamente, acaricio el rostro de Terry, puso su mano detrás de la nuca y lo acerco a ella,le beso la frente, los ojos, enredo sus dedos en su cabello y lo beso en los labios.

El acaricio su cuerpo, despacio, tocando los lugares que no había tocado antes, esperando la reacción de ella, no quería asustarla. Pero en vez de eso, ella parecía responder a las caricias, si, con un poco de timidez al principio, pero acostumbrandose al contacto tan intimo con su ahora esposo. Terry guió la pequeña mano de Candy hacia las partes de su cuerpo que ella no se atrevía a tocar por si sola.

Estaban conociendo sus cuerpos, por primera vez desnudos, aprendiendo los lugares donde las caricias les despertaban mas los sentidos. Su respiración se torno mas agitada, el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos era una sensación nada parecida a lo que hubieran imaginado, era como un toque eléctrico, las otras veces que habían estado juntos, no se comparaban con esta, los besos y las caricias de los días anteriores nada se parecían a las de ahora, a la libertad que les daba el estar solos, en la cama, vistiendo nada mas que el deseo que se hacia mas intenso y el amor que ya no podían contener dentro de ellos.

Los besos eran mas intensos, con mas entrega, sus lenguas que ya se conocían, se enredaron en una danza explorando sus bocas, Terry marco un camino de besos desde la boca de la rubia, hasta su cuello, paso por en medio de sus senos hasta su abdomen, se detuvo ahí, marcando círculos con la lengua, para regresar y apresar un seno de la chica con una mano, mientras que con la boca se adueñaba de el otro.

Sacio su sed de ellos, acariciando, besando, lamiendo,esto arranco un leve gemido de Candy y entonces regreso a su boca.

Mientras la besaba, se acomodo entre sus piernas, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul de Terry, sin palabras supieron que había llegado el momento, estaban listos para culminar su entrega.

Terry muy despacio comenzó a introducirse en ella, cuando ya estuvo dentro, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, Candy suspiro y lo abrazo con sus piernas, entonces el continuo con movimientos lentos, entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos, mientras el aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Candy sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y se relajaba enseguida, un calor envolvió su vientre y subió hasta su pecho, Terry parecía experimentar un placer parecido, luego de un gemido y un te amo pecosa, se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, permaneciendo dentro de ella, unidos aun por unos cuantos minutos, mientras la respiración de ambos se iba normalizando, Candy puso su mano en el pecho de Terry y sintió sus acelerados latidos.

Con la voz entre cortada y ronca, se dijeron cuanto se amaban y cuanto habían esperado por ese momento, cuando por fin se unieran en cuerpo y alma.

Terry se recostó al lado de ella y la atrajo para colocarla en su pecho, la abrazo posesivamente y beso su rubia melena. Candy se acurruco en el hueco de su cuello y se quedaron dormidos por algunas horas.

Ya había caído la noche cuando Terry se despertó, se levanto de la cama al no ver a Candy a su lado. La encontró sentada en el sillón, llevaba puesta únicamente su camisa, la visión le pareció hermosa y tentadora.

- Me has dejado solo mi pecosa-

-Terry, lo siento, desperté y te vi dormir tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte, ademas…moría de hambre-

El actor se sentó junto a ella, lleno nuevamente las copas de vino y acompaño a Candy a Comer.

Mientras estaban ahí hablando, la necesidad de pertenecerse se presento otra vez, tomo el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y la beso, sabia a fresas y vino, un sabor que recordaría por siempre.

La tomo por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, hizo a un lado sus rubios cabellos y beso su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Candy no perdió tiempo recorriendo el pecho de Terry, quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, quería grabarlo en la memoria de sus ojos, de sus manos, de su piel. Quería tenerlo muy presente en la memoria de sus sentidos, para ser fuerte y no extranarlo tanto en el tiempo que estarían separados.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso ahora, aprovecharía cada momento junto a su rebelde y tatuaría en sus recuerdos cada segundo de esa noche, la primera de muchas mas que pasarían juntos aunque tuvieran que esperar un tiempo para ello.

Terry desabrocho despacio uno a uno los botones de la camisa que Candy llevaba puesta,lo que provoco en la rubia un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo que iba descubriendo al quitarle la camisa, el cuello, los hombros.

Candy se acomodo a horcajadas sobre el, quedando así de frente, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y era la única que alumbraba la habitación,permitiendoles apenas contemplar sus caras y siluetas.

A Candy la imagen de Terry con el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchados por tantos besos le parecía apasionante.

Mientras que Terry estaba encantado con la visión de Candy montada en sus piernas, desnuda, y el acariciando su espalda, aspirando su aroma a rosas frescas y bebiendo insaciable de sus pechos, aprisionando suavemente entre sus dientes los delicados pezones. Querían llenarse uno del otro, una sola noche no les alcanzaría para entregarse todo el amor que sentían.

Ahí en el sofá, la hizo suya nuevamente,estando aun sobre el,la tomo por las caderas para guiar sus movimientos. Era una experiencia nueva para los dos, no imaginaron que amarse tanto también les traería tanto placer físico, ademas de que ya sentían que estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Esa noche los dos fueron aprendiendo como hacerse el amor, la mañana los encontró abrazados, enredados entre las sabanas, Candy descansando en el pecho de Terry, este abrió los ojos y su pecosa le pareció aun mas hermosa, parecía tranquila, con su largo cabello derramado en la almohada y su tibia respiración en su pecho.

No hubiera querido que ese momento llegara, pero era hora de regresar a Nueva York, ahora comenzaría a forjarse un futuro para ellos dos, se separarían por un corto tiempo, pero la espera valdría la pena. Ya nada podía separarlos, al menos con esa ilusión despertó a Candy esa mañana.

- Buenos días mi amor…. o debería decir Candice Grandchester! Dios, no puedo creer que al fin eres mi esposa-

Candy despertó y le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa, como siempre le costo trabajo abrir los ojos.

- Pecosa, siempre serás una perezosa, aun no entiendo como es que trabajas en un hospital donde tienes que levantarte tan temprano-

- Terry! estas aquí, pensé que todo había sido un sueño-

- Vaya, no sabia que tenia que tenias esa clase de sueños conmigo pequeña pervertida!-

- Mocoso engreído y arrogante, yo…la verdad… no imagine que seria así-

-Te asustaste, acaso te arrepientes?-

-No, claro que no, es que, yo tenia otra idea, por lo poco que sabia, tenia entendido que era algo muy rápido y que el marido se encargaba de hacer todo, prácticamente yo solo tendría que tenderme aquí, como materia dispuesta-

- Por favor pecosa! quien rayos te ha dicho esas cosas?

- Pues, Annie me platico lo que le ha dicho la Sra. Britter-

- Así que de eso es de lo que platicas con la tímida eh? pobre debe estar muy decepcionada del elegante aun sin haber hecho nada-

-Terry, esto es enserio!-

-Lo se Candy, lo siento, pues tal vez es así, en muchos matrimonios convencionales o donde de plano al marido no le gusta la esposa, pero tu mi querida Julieta, me encantas y hacer el amor debe ser algo placentero para ambos, y no debes avergonzarte de lo que sientes cuando estamos así, soy tu marido y como esta habrá muchas noches mas, que digo noches, días, tardes, eso es una promesa mi amor, estaremos juntos por siempre-

- Pero ahora tendremos que separarnos- dijo Candy con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-No estés triste pecosa, el tiempo pasa pronto, en un par de meses estarás en Nueva York conmigo por siempre-

Con pesar se vistieron, para salir de camino a la estación,después de desayunar algo se sentaron en una banca a esperar a que partiera el tren.

Estaban hablando de sus planes y sueños para cuando estuvieran juntos, el silbato del tren los alerto que ya era hora de despedirse.

Hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no llorar y se dieron un abrazo apretado.

- Candy, solo recuerda las cosas que hemos vivido, eso y saber que tu me amas, me darán fuerza para seguir adelante-

- Si Terry, lo tendré muy presente, piensa en mi todos los días, porque yo lo haré. Ah y cuidado con esas actrices y fans resbalosas eh!-

El actor sonrio por lo celos de su novia, - Candy, tu eres la única mujer que existe para mi-

Dicho esto, se dieron un beso no de despedida, si no de un hasta pronto, sintieron un sabor salado, no supieron si eran sus propia lagrimas o las de el otro. Pero indudablemente tenia el sabor agridulce de la separación.

Una vez mas Candy vio el tren partir llevandose a su rebelde - solo serán un par de meses- se repetía la chica tratando de ser fuerte.

Volvió al hospital y se puso el uniforme, se quedo pensando un momento en los hechos de la noche anterior, aun se le enchinaba la piel al recordarlo, sonrió y salió a comenzar sus actividades.

Iba en el pasillo con rumbo a sus clases cuando escucho que la llamaban.

- Candy, quiero hablar contigo sigueme a mi oficina por favor-

-Dr. Lenard, si claro, vamos-

Camino detrás de el Dr. pensando cual era el motivo de tal seriedad, tal vez noto su ausencia por la noche e iba a reprenderla.

Entraron a la oficina y el Dr. le indico que tomara asiento, este dio la vuelta a su escritorio e hizo los mismo.

- Muy bien Candy, es acerca del paciente con amnesia, no tengo ninguna obligación de informarte pero siendo que eres la única persona que lo conoce, debo decirte que no puedo mantenerlo mas en este hospital, creo que le hemos dado los cuidados necesarios en cuanto a sus heridas, se encuentra mucho mejor y no veo la necesidad de mantenerlo aquí por mas tiempo, hay muchos otros pacientes que necesitan ser atendidos-

-Pero Dr, Albert aun no recupera su memoria, como puede decir que esta mejorando, el necesita la atención medica, no puede echarlo!-

Los verdes ojos de Candy destellaban furia, se puso de pie y estrello el puño en el escritorio de Dr.

- Señorita Andrey, antes que nada muestreme respeto, sientes y escuche, la amnesia puede curarse de un día para otro o tardar meses incluso años, no podemos mantener a su amigo aquí por tanto tiempo, ademas, quien te crees que eres para hablarme así Candy, crees que una enfermera sabe mas que yo? aunque ahora que lo menciono tu no lo eres todavía, y no tienes las mejores notas.

Deberías estar estudiando porque para tu examen de titulación, cuando ya seas una enfermera escuchare tu opinión, claro si es que lo consigues, mientras sigas cambiando turnos y desapareciendo del hospital, no creo que consigas avanzar en tus estudios-

Candy se quedo muda, no supo que decir, no quería que echaran a Albert del hospital, el no tenia a donde ir, pero el Dr. Lenard tenia razón los últimos días había descuidado sus estudios, pero como no estar distraída, un evento como contraer matrimonio era algo muy importante.

- Si Dr. tiene razón, estudiare mucho y me voy a titular como enfermera, aun así creo que podríamos hacer algo mas por el paciente-

- Eso ya no esta en discusión señorita, veremos cuando se titule, ahora vuelva a sus obligaciones-

Candy salió decepcionada de ahí, no imaginaba que echarían a Albert, ahora que haría? no tenia a donde ir, no podía permitir que se fuera por ahí y viviera en la calle, el necesitaba cuidados, ya pensaría en algo, por lo pronto tenia que ponerse a estudiar.

- Candy, Candy, estas en otro mundo-

- Aurora, lo siento estaba pensando-

- Si ya lo note desde hace rato, estas pensando en Terry y la noche de bodas verdad! vamos Candy, no vas a contarme nada?-

-Yo, este, no creo que pudiera contarte Aurora es algo muy personal-

- Ah, pero te gusto verdad, anda Candy, no me dejes con esta duda, si algún día me caso y voy a ciegas a la noche de bodas será tu culpa-

Candy soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su amiga, - Aurora, seguramente sabrás que hacer, pero no, no pensaba en eso, estoy preocupada-

-Es por Albert, escuche que el Dr. Lenard le dio de alta, mas bien es una buena noticia no?-

- No, Aurora, no lo es, el aun no esta curado, ademas no tiene a donde ir-

-Vaya, eso si que es un problema Candy, pero no te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo, yo te ayudare-

- De verdad! gracias Aurora eres una gran amiga-

-Si, lo hago también por Albert, es muy guapo!-

-Aurora, solo por eso quieres ayudarme-

Las enfermeras volvieron a sus actividades, habiendo quedado de acuerdo en ir a buscar un lugar para que Albert pudiera vivir.

Candy entro al cuarto de Albert, lo encontró de espaldas mirando por la ventana, como siempre.

Cuando lo saludo, el pudo notar la preocupación en su voz.

- Que pasa Candy?, te noto preocupada-

- Oh,no Albert, nada de eso, sabes te han dado de alta, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada, yo seguiré cuidando de ti hasta que recuperes tu memoria, por la tarde vendré por ti para llevarte a donde será tu nueva casa-

Candy, yo no tengo dinero y tampoco quiero que tu te hagas responsable por mi, si siempre me las he arreglado solo como dices, lo mas seguro es que también ahora pueda hacerlo.

La enfermera lo vio sonreír tranquilamente, pero sabia que en el fondo tenia la incertidumbre de que pasaría ahora con el.

- Albert, no me impones nada, recuerda que eres la familia que elegí, tu quedate tranquilo que en la tarde vendré por ti-

Terminando su turno las dos chicas salieron en busca de un lugar para que pudiera vivir Albert, caminaban por la calle cuando un auto se les acerco, eran Stear y Archie.

Candy se alegro al verlos, les contó que estaban buscando un lugar para que Albert viviera. A los chicos les extraño que Terry no las acompañara, la rubia les dijo que tuvo que regresar a Nueva York antes de tiempo.

Aurora casi les cuenta lo de la boda si no es porque Candy le dio un sutil codazo, recordandole que sus primos no sabían nada.

Recorrieron la ciudad por un largo rato sin nada de suerte, todos los departamentos que habían visto eran muy caros, los muchachos se ofrecieron a pagar el lugar, pero Candy no lo acepto, ella quería hacerse cargo.

Llegaron a unos departamentos, donde en un principio el dueño no quería rentarles por que Candy y Albert no estaban casados ni eran familia, pero cuando Stear le explico que Albert había sido herido en la guerra, esto convenció al dueño quien por fin los dejo quedarse.

Esa misma tarde los muchachos ayudaron a los rubios a mudarse, Candy tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones en el hospital porque ya no viviría ahí, el Dr. Lenard sospecho que el motivo era Albert.

También llegaron Annie y Patty a ayudar, mientras que los hombres se hacían cargo de arreglar el departamento las chicas estaban cocinando, a excepción de Aurora quien se la pasaba con Albert, con el pretexto de que ella también era enfermera estaba preocupada por su salud, excusa que nadie le creyó, pero no dijeron nada por no avergonzarla, al parecer Albert también creía que sus intenciones eran desinteresadas.

- Candy si tienes problemas con el Dr. Lenard porque estarás viviendo con Albert yo con gusto tomare tu lugar y me haré cargo de el- dijo la chica en una oportunidad en que Candy y ella estuvieron a solas.

La verdad era que hacia algunos años, Aurora había perdido a un hermano, y la relación que los rubios tenían le recordaba mucho a la que ella tenia con su hermano. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que se había unido a la causa de Candy por ayudar a Albert, aunque ese no era el motivo principal.

Los amigos se despidieron, ofreciendo llevar a Aurora de regreso al hospital, parecía que también se llevaba muy bien con los primos y las novias de estos, ahora todos eran una gran familia, como les había dicho Candy esa tarde.

Albert se retiro a su habitación a descansar mientras que Candy se quedo despierta por otro buen rato estudiando los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, tenia un reto por delante, el Dr. Lenard la había desafiado y ella al igual que siempre no se rendiría, pasaría ese examen así tuviera que privarse de dormir, que era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba.

Cuando hubo terminado de estudiar, le escribió una carta a Terry, seguramente estaría ya por llegar a Nueva York, la puso en un sobre y se fue a dormir pensando en las audiciones de Terry, le deseo suerte y se fue quedando dormida.

Esa noche soñó que su rebelde obtenía y el papel y que por supuesto ella era Julieta.

Por la mañana el tren en el que viajaba el actor iba arribando a Nueva York, se dirigió a su departamento a tomar una ducha y salió disparado hacia el teatro, todo el trayecto desde Chicago había estado estudiando el libreto, se sentía preparado y seguro, el amor le daba confianza, en ese aspecto se sentía un poco en común con Romeo.

Estaba llegando al teatro cuando de repente alguien se le lanzo encima y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

- Terry, mi amor que nuevo que ya has vuelto-

Se deshizo molesto del abrazo y miro a la chica con molestia

- Susana que demonios te pasa!-

CONTINUARA….

**HOLA CHICAS! AHORA SI CUMPLI JAJAJA AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. DEBO DECIR QUE ME COSTO UN POQUITO ESCRIBIR LA NOCHE DE BODAS, QUERIA HACER ALGO BONITO, SENSUALON.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS COMO SIEMPRE. **

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PARECE QUE YA VA A COMENZAR A DAR GUERRA SUSSY! PERO CANDY SIN SABER TENDRA UNA ALIADA EN NY QUE LA AYUDARA A ESPANTARLE LAS RESBALOSAS A TERRY…QUIEN SERA? **


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

UNA AMISTAD APRUEBA DE AMOR

-Que rayos te pasa Susana! - fueron las palabras que vinieron primero a la mente de Terry, se puso furioso cuando la actriz lo recibió tan efusivamente, no eran tan amigos, ni mucho menos otra cosa, como para que lo tratara con tanta confianza.

Ademas lo llamo "mi amor" se sintió incomodo al escuchar esas palabras de Susana, cuando apenas unas horas antes las había escuchado de los labios de su pecosa, no quería ser grosero, pero no debía permitirle esas confianzas a su compañera.

Susana lo miro asustada, y vio en sus ojos esa fría mirada, una que ya le había dedicado muchas veces y a la que no terminaba por acostumbrarse " siempre tan cruel conmigo si fuera ella no me tratarías así" pensó la rubia avergonzada ya que sus compañeros habían presenciado el agrio reencuentro entre ella y Terry.

Algo muy diferente paso cuando vio a Karen, la castaña se acerco a el con toda confianza y con una alegría que no podía disimular.

- Grandchester! al fin vuelves pensé que no te dejarían volver de Chicago-

- Hola karen! gracias por avisarme de las audiciones, si no fuera por ti no habría vuelto a tiempo, la verdad tenia planeado pasar un par de días mas en Chicago-

- Muy bien aristócrata me tienes que contar todo lo que paso por allá, sabes que soy una entrometida-

- Claro que lo eres Claise, pero aun así te lo contare porque si no, no me dejaras en paz- dijo el actor alborotando el cabello de su amiga.

En ese momento salió el director de escena para comenzar a llamar a los actores para la audición, se había llegado momento.

Karen instintivamente apretó la mano de Terry para darse confianza, el hizo lo mismo y se soltaron casi de inmediato, pero ese gesto de afecto no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Susana.

Levanto la cara con dignidad y paso frente a ellos, la batalla apenas comenzaba, por ahora Terry no sentía el mas mínimo afecto por ella, pero eso cambiaría, como no podría enamorarse de ella? tan bella, tan fina y educada, la enfermera no se comparaba con ella, y mucho menos Karen, que aunque tenia un poco de educación, era una salvaje, el modo e el que se comportaba con Terry no era el de una dama.

Ella en cambio sabia desenvolverse con suavidad, como una princesa, eso aunado a su belleza le daba la ventaja sobre las otras mujeres, es mas le daba ventaja sobre sus compañeras en el escenario para ser elegida como Julieta, estaba muy segura de ello.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que no le había tocado audicionar con Terry como su Romeo la había intimidado, porque estaba segura de el obtendría el papel y por supuesto ella seria Julieta, así que por ahora dejaría que las otras actrices disfrutaran por unos momentos el actuar con su Romeo, por que ella lo tendría en la obra y por el resto de sus vidas, ya que según la tradición del teatro, esa pareja terminaba siempre casada.

Se dirigió al escenario sonando despierta - tu novia parece muy inspirada aristócrata- dijo Karen burlandose de su amigo.

- cuando dejaras de llamarme aristócrata?-

- probablemente nunca- ja ja ja

- No puedo creer que a ti es a la única persona que no le he puesto un apodo…aun!, no te he dedicado el tiempo necesario, pero te prometo que te encontrare uno muy bueno-

- Si como a tus amigos de Chicago, hasta a tu pobre novia has llenado de apodos-

- Claise, te invito a comer después de la audición, quiero contarte algo importante-

Karen asintió, y volvió su vista a su libreto, ella ya sabia lo que su amigo iba a contarle, sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho, seguramente eran los nervios por la audición.

Salieron Susana y el actor que había hecho a Romeo, le dio una mirada a Terry le deseo suerte,este apenas y le contesto.

Los próximos fueron Terry y Karen, les toco hacer la escena del baile de los Capuleto, donde los protagonistas se conocieron y enamoraron.

Al pisar el escenario los nervios desaparecieron, Terry fue tomar su lugar pero antes acerco sus labios al oído de su compañera para desearle buena suerte, a Karen se le entibio el corazón, le sonrió y le deseo suerte también.

Encendieron las luces y se hizo silencio para comenzar la escena, los actores se convirtieron en Romeo y Julieta en una actuación que parecía muy natural.

-_No tienen labios las santas y los peregrinos también?_

_-Si, peregrino, labios que deben consagrar a la oración_

_-Oh entonces santa querida, permiteme que los labios hagan lo que las manos._

- _Las santas permanecen inmóviles cuando otorgan su merced._

_-Pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mi oració la intercesión de vuestros labios, así, se ha borrado el pecado de los míos._

Y Terry aun en su papel de Romeo, poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de su compañera, a Karen para su propia sorpresa, le costo mucho trabajo mantener la compostura ante ese beso, el sentir la respiración de el actor tan cerca, su olor, la pusieron muy nerviosa, era el momento de hacer uso de sus dotes de actriz, no solo por la audición, si no para disimular el efecto que estaba teniendo Terry en ella, se sentía bastante confundida, no era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer una escena de beso, entonces porque se estaba sintiendo así?

_-Mis labios, en este caso, tienen el pecado que os quitaron-_

_-Pecado de mis labios? Oh dulce reproche! Volvedme el pecado otra vez._

Y el agradable tormento se repitió, nuevamente Terry beso los labios de su compañera, quien sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, pero por suerte para esta el actor no lo noto, justo cuando termino el beso, se miraron a los ojos, antes de que el pudiera descubrir algo en la mirada de Karen se escucho un " muy bien muchachos, eso es todo, por favor llamen a los siguientes"

Karen suspiro de alivio y salió a toda prisa de ahí con rumbo a su camerino.

Se quito el vestido de Julieta y se sentó frente al espejo llevando puesta solo su ropa interior. Recargo los codos en el tocador y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos,

" maldita sea que fue todo eso Karen Claise, por que los nervios? es solo Terrence, tu mejor amigo, tu compañero de trabajo y de andanzas"

La pregunta resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, trataba de encontrarle una explicación a las mariposas en el estomago cuando su amigo la beso, a la emoción por su cercanía, al temblor en sus piernas.

No, definitivamente no había una explicación lógica, nunca se había sentido así con el, eran muy buenos amigos, se podría decir que ella era la única amiga que el actor tenia, nunca salía con nadie mas, nadie entraba en su camerino con la confianza que ella lo hacia.

Recordó sus salidas a comer, sus caminatas por el parque, las interminables horas de platica en los camerinos de ambos, habían ido al teatro un par de veces como espectadores.

Todas las horas que había pasado en el departamento de su amigo, practicamente era la única mujer que había estado ahí, al hemos con la autorización de Terry, Susana también se había presentado ahí unas veces sin avisar y por su puso el actor no la había recibido con agrado.

Pero con ella era diferente, siempre la recibía con esa sonrisa sarcástica, Dios, nunca se había opuesto a pensar en cuanto le gustaba esa sonrisa.

Conocía su intimidad, había llegado varias veces a despertarlo, muchas de ellas, se acostó a su lado, prepararon el desayuno juntos, platicaban lo mismo con una copa de vino que con una taza de te. Pero en ninguna de esas ocaciones sintió lo que ese día en el ensayo, no sabia que era y muy en el fondo no quería descubrirlo.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando dio una mirada hacia el piso y vio unos zapatos de hombre, subió la mirada y se encontró con Terry parado a un lado de ella.

- Te pasa algo Karen? llevo rato tocando y no me contestabas, así que decidí usar tu estilo y pasar sin avisar-

Karen se levanto de golpe, para encontrar su imagen frente al espejo, recordó que estaba en ropa interior y se sonrojo, rápido fue hacia el perchero y tomo su bata en un torpe y rápido intento por cubrirse.

- Caray Grandchester, esas entradas sin avisar son exclusivamente mías- aun estaba de espaldas a el cuando le dijo esto, por primera vez sentía vergüenza de que su compañero la viera así, pero Terry parecía no darle importancia a lo que Karen llevaba puesto, así hubiera traído un abrigo que la cubriera de pies a cabeza, para el abría sido lo mismo, el no la veía como una mujer, si no como su mejor amiga y en esas circunstancias no había cabida para el morbo o la vergüenza.

- Vamos Claise, tu me has encontrado con mucho menos ropa que esa, ademas te vi pero no mire. Anda vistete para que me lleves a comer como lo prometiste-

Karen se fue detrás del biombo para vestirse, Terry se sentó en lugar que había ocupado la actriz minutos antes.

- Oye Karen, estuviste muy bien en la audición, sentí que de verdad te metiste en tu papel de Julieta, hasta pensé que de verdad te habías enamorado de mi a primera vista-

Karen sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cara, por suerte aun estaba detrás del biombo.

- Como Julieta si, como Karen, ni lo sueñes engreído! anda vamonos que se que te mueres de ganas por contarme como te fue con tu pecosa-

Después de comer, fueron a su ya habitual paseo por el parque, comenzaba a caer la noche. Karen caminaba un poco mas adelante de Terry, estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había contado su amigo.

Era una historia tan increíble, pero a la vez tan romántica, quien en sus locos sueños se casa así tan de repente, cuando el se fue, ella pensaba que volvería comprometido, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Terry le dijo que se había casado.

Al escucharlo sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, con un gran esfuerzo contuvo sus lagrimas,porque, porque? no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. De repente se encontraba con un gran dolor en el pecho, estaba feliz por el, pero también estaba muy triste.

Miro hacia el cielo como en busca de una respuesta y vio las primeras estrellas de la noche. Terry se detuvo detrás de ella y la tomo por los hombros

- Me siento tan feliz Karen, la amo tanto, los recuerdos de esos días a su lado son los mejores de mi vida,me encantaría que la conocieras, serán grandes amigas, ella es un ángel y tu eres como mi hermana-

Karen no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas al escuchar esto, se las seco rápidamente al notar que Terry se paraba delante de ella.

- Karen estas bien? desde esta tarde te noto muy rara, te has quedado seria de repente, pareces triste, te paso algo en mi ausencia?

La chica apenas y sonrió - No me pasa nada Terry, deben ser los nervios por la audición, de veras quiero ser Julieta, seria mi primer protagónico y de ahí al estrellato!- esto ultimo lo dijo con su habitual alegría, Terry se alegro al ver que su amiga de siempre había vuelto.

- Vamos Julieta, te acompaño a tu casa-

Caminaron en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto, cuando estuvieron frente a la casa de Karen, Terry la abrazo.

- Gracias por haberme llamado para que volviera a tiempo a las audiciones y gracias también por escucharme, eres la única persona en la que confío en Nueva York, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga-

- Tu mejor amiga- pensó Karen con tristeza - Terry no me agradezcas nada, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, te eche de menos engreído y cuando Candy venga aquí, seremos grandes amigas, estoy feliz de que tengas a una buena chica a tu lado-

Las palabras de Karen eran sinceras, a pesar de que le rompían el corazón.

Entro a su habitación y se fue directo a su cama, se sentía muy cansada, solo quería dormir, no quería pensar en la lluvia se sentimientos nuevos de esa tarde, tenia miedo de descubrir la respuesta, seguramente estaba sensible por la obra, si seguramente era eso.

No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida, había llorado sin saber porque.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Candy estaba estudiando para su examen que seria al otro día, le constaba trabajo concentrarse, estaba pensando en como le habría ido a Terry en las audiciones para la obra.

- Candy, si sigues pensando en Terry no vas a aprender nada, reprobaras el examen y no podrás seguir ayudando a mi Albert-

La vos de Aurora la saco de sus pensamientos - Ah, tu Albert-

Aurora se sonrojo, lo había dicho inconscientemente, para nadie era un secreto que le gustaba el rubio, claro que el único que no se daba cuenta era el mismo Albert.

El la veía como la amiga de Candy,y pensaba que por eso tenia muchas atenciones con el, jamas había pasado por su mente que lo hacia por que le gustaba.

Aunque si reconocía que Aurora era una chica linda, era un poco mas alta que Candy, delgada, cabello negro y la piel muy blanca, le recordaba el cuento de blanca nieves, cada que pensaba eso, se reprendía a si mismo, comparando a una chica con una princesa de un cuento, pero la descripción se ajustaba perfecta a la chica.

Y no solo físicamente, al igual que la protagonista del cuento, Aurora había perdido a su madre cuando aun era muy pequeña, ella y su hermano, se habían quedado solos con su padre.

Después de unos años su padre volvió a casarse, con una mujer que también se ajustaba a la perfección a la madrastra malvada, había convencido a su padre de que la enviara a un internado lejos, ella no lo acepto y se escapo.

Por eso había terminado estudiando enfermería, primero lo hizo para esconderse de su padre. A nadie se le ocurriría buscarla ahí, ella era hija de un rico hacendado de Texas, aunque la buscaran por todo el país, no la buscarían en una escuela de enfermeras.

Su hermano por otro lado, se había enlistado en el ejercito, decisión con la que Aurora no estuvo de acuerdo. Las cosas fueron peor cuando le dijo que lo mandarían a Europa por la guerra.

En un principio recibía cartas de el, pero hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de su hermano, pensaba poner un timo limite y si no, ella misma iría a buscarlo, aunque se tuviera que ir como enfermera militar.

Esa noche Aurora se quedo con Candy, ya que estuvieron estudiando hasta tarde, de vez en cuando Albert entraba al cuarto de las chicas a llevarles cafe y al cerrar la puerta detrás de el, Aurora suspiraba escandalosamente.

Candy solo se reía bajito de su amiga, no sabia si Albert le correspondería, pero se había propuesto hacer de cupido ente ellos dos.

- Y esa sonrisa Candy? de seguro estas planeando algo, te conozco bastante bien-

- Yo, no nada, no imagines cosas, dime Aurora de verdad te gusta Albert?-

- Te contesto eso si me cuentas de la noche de bodas, te has hecho la loca estos días, anda Candy, cuentame, no tienes que darme todos los detalles, solo cuentame algo si-

- Claro que no! eso es algo privado-

- Entonces no te digo si me gusta Albert-

- No hace falta, se te nota a leguas-

- También a ti se te nota que el matrimonio se consumo, hace días estas, digamos, resplandeciente-

Las chicas rieron por sus comentarios, estudiaron un rato mas y se fueron a dormir.

Albert entro después de un rato al cuarto y las encontró dormidas, las arropo y no pudo evitar mirar los rojos labios de Aurora.

- Un beso para romper el hechizo- pensó, pero quito esa idea de su mente enseguida, aunque no recordaba quien era ni su edad, estaba seguro de que era mayor que ella.

- Pero y que importa? - se dijo a si mismo, no podía negar que se sentía atraído hacia ella.

Karen llevaba ya unas horas durmiendo, esa noche soñó con Terry, ella estaba espantandole a la encimosa de Susana, como siempre, porque esa era una de las maneras que se divertía, molestando a la rubia insípida.

Después estaban en el escenario, era el estreno de la obra y ella y Terry eran los protagonistas, estaban en la escena final, ella había descubierto el cuerpo sin vida de Romeo, tomo su daga y lo beso mientras la enterraba en su cuerpo.

Nuevamente, aunque fue un beso corto, sintió la tibies de los labios de Terry, derramo una lagrima por la emoción que esto le causaba, era tan real.

Como también era tan real el momento en el que se levantaba el telón y una chica pecosa aplaudía eufóricamente, Terry la había hecho subir al escenario y le había ofrecido una rosa, para después darle un apasionado beso, todos aplaudían.

Ella los miraba, y sintió nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho y las ganas de llorar, salió corriendo a su camerino, se encerró ahí y soltó el llanto contenido, aunque le dolía tanto el ver a Terry con Candy, tenia que calmarse, el iba a presentarsela y ella tenia que estar tranquila, y cumplir como amiga, estar feliz por el y desearle lo mejor.

Se despertó agitada y con un ligero sabor salado en los labios, había estado llorando mientras dormía, entonces lo supo, supo porque había estado tan rara, tan triste desde que supo que Terry se había casado, lo amaba.

- Como es que había pasado todo esto, en que maldito momento se había enamorado de Grandchester? se sentía desleal, como había cambiado sus sentimientos por el? se suponía que ella debía ser su amiga, su confidente!-

Pensando en esto, siguió llorando hasta el amanecer, pero una cosa si era segura, aunque se hubiera enamorado de el, comenzaría una batalla por olvidarlo y seguir siendo su amiga, su mejor amiga, por que lo de ella era una amistad a prueba del amor que sentía por el.

CONTINURA…..

**HOLA CHICAS! QUE SORPRESA CON KAREN EH, EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE CLAISE NO SE VA A METER ENTRE CANDY Y SI VA A ZUFRIR POR SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR EL:( **

**SE ME HABIA PASADO DAR UNA DESCRIPCION DE AURORA, GRACIAS POR RECORDARME.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, SE QUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS SON LOS REBELDES, PERO KAREN ME CAE BIEN.**

**YA SABEN QUE COMO SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS Y AGRADECIDOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**UN ABRAZO CHICAS, LINDA SEMANA:)**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

NO TODOS SON FELICES

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Candy presento su examen para titularse como enfermera, por la mañana se habían enterado de los resultados, las dos amigas por supuesto habían aprobado y para su sorpresa habían sido de las mejores.

La misma Mary Jane había viajado a Chicago para entregarle el diploma a las chicas que mando de su escuela, en el fondo estaba especialmente orgullosa de su atolondrada, como no dejaba de llamarla.

Esa tarde se encontraban festejando en el departamento que compartía con Albert todos los amigos, Aurora como siempre pegada de el rubio.

Parecían haberse vuelto buenos amigos, ella al igual que Candy inspiraba en el rubio un sentimiento de protección, había llegado a quererlas de verdad, aunque a Candy, de cierto modo ya sabia que la amaba de siempre.

Pero con Aurora era distinto, no lograba identificar los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella,cuando le contó su historia, se conmovió y sintió ganas de protegerla de la malvada madrastra del cuento y quiso consolarla cuando vio en sus hermosos ojos azul cielo la tristeza por haber perdido a su único hermano en la guerra.

Hasta ahí, su cariño por Aurora era muy parecido al que sentía por Candy, el de un hermano mayor, pero había veces en que se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en ella, en su cabello negro, en su sonrisa, en las cosquillas que sentía en el estomago cada vez que la chica se acercaba a el, se sentía confundido, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien, la presencia de esas mujeres en su vida le ayudaba bastante a sobrellevar su preocupación y su frustración por no poder recuperar la memoria.

El ambiente se puso un poco tenso cuando en la conversación surgió el tema de que Stear quería enrolarse como soldado, Paty comenzó a llorar al ver que no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario, el inventor se sentía comprometido con su país, se sentía inútil al no hacer nada por ayudar a mantener la paz en America.

Aurora no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano, del que no sabían nada hacia meses, ya lo habían dado como desaparecido en acción, ella no lo aceptaba,tenia la esperanza de que aparecería algún día, tal vez había perdido la memoria, justo como le había pasado a Albert, y le rogaba a Dios por que alguien con un buen corazón se estuviera haciendo cargo de el.

Gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, miro a Stear con algo de resentimiento

- eres un egoísta Stear! acaso no te importa el dolor que le estas causando a tu familia, a tu novia? acaso te has puesto a pensar lo que sufrirían si algo te llega a pasar? no, claro que no, tu solo estas pensando en ti, solo eres un muchacho queriendo escapar, queriendo ser valiente, tomando decisiones sin pensar en aquellos que te aman-

Las palabras de Aurora estaban llenas de dolor, en el fondo eran las palabras que hubiera querido decirle a su hermano.

Dicho esto se fue a la cocina a hacerle compania a Paty.

Albert no intento persuadir al inventor de no ir a la guerra, le aconsejo seguir sus instintos y ser el mismo.

Candy le lanzo una mirada de reproche, pero de cierto modo el rubio tenia razón, nadie podía mandar en los deseos de Stear, así lo amaran como lo hacían ellos, el muchacho ya había decidido su destino.

Annie cambio la conversación tratando de aligerar el ambiente, le pregunto a Candy

por Terry, esta se puso un poco nerviosa, ya que hasta ahora, los únicos que sabían que se habían casado eran Albert y Aurora.

Solo les dijo que tenia planes de visitarlo en un par de meses para el estreno de la obra donde el haría el protagónico.

- No puedo creer que ese aristócrata presumido vaya a hacer el papel de Romeo, ni siquiera es tan guapo-

dijo Archie tratando de molestar a Candy, todos rieron al ver las clásicas muecas de disgusto que hacia la rubia, la tarde paso se puede decir que agradable para todos aun después de la discusión por las intenciones de Stear.

Aunque Paty no quedo muy tranquila y Aurora se sentía un poco avergonzada por haber hecho aquella escena de llanto frente a todos, ella no era así, ella era fuerte o al menos eso aparentaba ser delante de los demás.

Cuando se despidieron los muchachos iba a llevar a Aurora de regreso al hospital, pero Albert se ofreció a acompanarla.

El rubio ofreció su brazo y Aurora se agarro de el, le dio una sonrisilla melancólica, casi todo el camino fueron en silencio, no hacia falta hablar, ella podía sentir el apoyo que el le ofrecía.

Ya frente al hospital, se despidieron, entonces Albert se atrevió a darle un casto beso en la frente y ahí permaneció unos momentos, con sus tibios labios pegados a la frente de la chica.

No sabia que le pasaba con ella, pero no quería verla sufrir, ni llorar.

Esta muestra de afecto envolvió a Aurora de un sentimiento cálido y sintió como se aligeraba un poco el peso de su corazón.

- hasta mañana Blanca Nieves!- dijo Albert, había comenzado a llamarla así desde que le contó su historia.

- Hasta mañana encantador! -

-Por favor Aurora no me llames así, creo que un nombre tan dulce no va con alguien tan varonil como yo!-

Aurora echo a reír por el comentario - si tu me llamas Blanca Nieves lo mas lógico esquí tu seas mi príncipe, no lo crees?-

Albert no pudo contestar a esa pregunta, le beso nuevamente la frente y se despidió.

Aunque descubriera cuales eran sus sentimientos por ella, no tenia nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera sabia quien era, y si tenia ya una esposa? no podía solo comenzar otra vez sin importarle lo que pudo ser su pasado, tal vez alguien lo estaba buscado, simplemente no podía permitirse enamorarse, al menos, no hasta que recobrara su memoria, su pasado.

Esa misma mañana en Broadway, los actores estaban viendo los resultados de las audiciones, Terry como lo esperaba había conseguido el papel de Romeo.

Y para sorpresa de muchos, contrario a lo que esperaban, Susana no era Julieta, Karen había sido elegida para interpretar el papel.

Cuando Susana no vio su nombre como Julieta, hizo el berrinche de su vida, dejo de ser la chica dulce para convertirse en la fiera furiosa que entro a la oficina de Robert a reclamarle su injusticia.

- No es justo Robert, mi audición fue mucho mejor que la de ella, tengo talento, soy una actriz nata, porque le diste el papel a ella? -

- Susana, no tengo porque darte cuentas de mis decisiones- dijo Robert de lo mas tranquilo mientras le daba un trago a la copa de vino que se había servido - decidí que la mejor pareja son Terry y Karen, tu eres muy buena actriz, simplemente Karen parece sentir de verdad el papel de Julieta, esa es la razón, tendremos mas obras y tu podrás hacer un protagónico, eres buena, pero la actuación de Karen me convenció mas-

Susana salió hecha una furia azotando la puerta, se encontró en el pasillo con Karen, quien iba llegando al teatro y aun no sabia que haría a Julieta.

- Bueno parece que conseguiste lo que querías, pero eso no quiere decir que seas mejor que yo, esto no ha terminado Karen y te puedo asegurar que tu no harás a Julieta-

- De que rayos hablas Susy? controlare, no demuestres tu locura-

En eso llego uno de los actores a felicitar a Karen por haber obtenido el protagónico, esta se quedo congelada por unos momentos, no lo creía, aunque hasta hace unos días estaba obsesionada por conseguir el papel, ahora que lo había logrado, ni siquiera se alegraba, es mas la vieja Karen se habría burlado de Susana, pero ahora no se sentía con ánimos, en realidad esperaba no haber quedado como Julieta y pedirle a Robert un tiempo para irse a Florida a despejar sus sentimientos, a calmar y asimilar lo que hacia unas horas acababa de descubrir.

Ahora seria mucho mas difícil mantener la compostura ante Terry, sin decir nada se dirigió a su camerino, cuando se iba a cercando, vio acercarse una figura alta, muy conocida, era el, sintió ese hormigueo en el estomago al verlo, pero trato de hablarle lo mas normal que le fue posible, mas el ingles derribo sus barreras cuando inesperadamente la tomo por la cintura y la levanto en el aire.

- Claise, vamos a ser los protagonistas de la obra! no pensé que lo lograras, pero hasta el director se creyó tu Julieta-

- Acaso lo dudaste Grandchester? soy muy buena actriz, ademas te hice un favor, te libre de actuar al lado de tu admiradora!-

- Vamos Karen no juegues con eso,pero ya que hablas de el tema, Candy se sentirá muy tranquila de que seas tu mi compañera y no Susana, no le tiene confianza, en cambio contigo se sentirá mas tranquila-

- si, claro , no tiene nada que temer, aunque soy mucho mas bonita que la insípida de Susana, mis gustos son mucho mas refinados aristócrata-

- Karen dejame decirte que tienes mucha suerte, ademas de el honor de poder si quiera tocarme en la obra-

- Me muero por que llegue el momento Grandchester!- dijo la actriz en un tono de sarcasmo al que ya estaban acostumbrados los dos.

- Solo no vayas a desmayarte cuando sean las escenas de besos Karen, no creas que no note tu nerviosismo en las audición es cuando te toco besarme-

Karen sintió como se le subía la sangre hasta el rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pudo contestar el ataque de su amigo, por que de cierta forma era verdad lo que decía.

- Vamos Karen! estoy bromeando, últimamente estas muy sensible, que te pasa? ah ya se seguramente has conocido a alguien verdad? vamos cuentame-

- No he conocido a nadie Terry, pero después de hacer a Julieta los admiradores harán fila por conocerme…bueno aun mas de los que ya tengo-

- Eres una vanidosa-

- Igual que tu, por eso somos tan buenos amigos-

Las cosas habían vuelto un poco a la normalidad los últimos días, los ensayos de la obra iban muy bien, todos estaban muy felices y emocionados por el estreno, ya solo faltaban unas semanas. Todos menos Susana, acudía a los ensayos como suplente de Karen, no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, pero pensaba que saberse el personaje seria de mucha ayuda una vez que lograra encontrar el modo de sacar a Karen de la obra, pero los días seguían pasando y ella no encontraba la forma de conseguirlo.

Ademas de eso, no había tenido oportunidad de estar con Terry y aunque ella era la suplente, no había podido hacer ni una sola escena con el ya que Karen jamas faltaba a los ensayos.

Estaba un poco desesperada, pero hallaría la forma, de eso estaba segura, siendo ella Julieta, lo conquistaría.

Lo que para ella había comenzado como un amor platónico, se había vuelto ya una obsesión, no soportaba la idea de no tenerlo para ella, había escuchado rumores de que seguía comprometido con la enfermera de Chicago, incluso que se habían casado a escondidas, pero no creía o no quería aceptarlo. En su mente estaba Terry todo el día, se imaginaba como seria besarlo, estar entre sus brazos, hacer el amor con el.

Pero ya no se conformaba con eso, con solo pensarlo, necesitaba sentirse en los brazos del actor, si tan solo el se diera la oportunidad de estar con ella por lo menos una sola vez, seguramente ya no la dejaría.

Pensando en esto comenzó a idear un plan para lograr su objetivo, lo primero era quitar a Karen de en medio y después a la enfermera.

No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

Para Karen las cosas iban bien, ella y Terry, tenían muy buena química para actuar juntos, pero cada día junto a el, cada roce de sus manos, cada vez que la tomaba por la cintura ensayando un baile, cuando la miraba con esa ternura y le recitaba las lineas de Romeo con tanta pasión y tanto amor, se enamoraba mas de el, y al vez se le rompía mas el corazón, por que sabia que las miradas y las palabras eran en realidad para Candy, en ella se inspiraba el ingles para tan magnifica actuación.

En muchas coacciones se encontraba preguntandose a si misma, cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar una situación tan agridulce, mas su sueno era ser actriz y la actuación como Julieta, consolidaría su carrera como tal.

Por otro lado Terry se sentía como en un sueno hecho realidad, se había casado con su pecosa, ya era su mujer, nada podría separarlos ya, aunado a eso, había conseguido ser Romeo, su primer protagónico, definitivamente le esperaba un futuro prometedor, un futuro junto a Candy, ya solo faltaban unas semanas para que pudieran estar juntos por siempre.

En Chicago las cosas también parecían ir bastante bien, Candy, ahora como enfermera titulada, tenia a cargo mas pacientes, se había vuelto mas responsable y las enfermeras con mas antigüedad comenzaban a respetarla, hasta el Dr. Lenard había notado lo eficiente que era.

Solo habían tenido un par de discusiones a causa de que ahora vivía con Albert, según el, no se veía bien que no siendo familia o esposos vivieran juntos, por este motivo, Aurora se fue a vivir con ellos, así Candy no estaría viviendo sola con un hombre.

A Albert la idea de tener a Aurora en casa le encanto, comenzaba a enamorarse de ella aunque no quería aceptarlo.

Pasaban tardes enteras sentados en el sofá, leyendo, platicando, daban largos paseos por el parque, a orillas del lago, se sentía tan bien con ella, pero aun así, el desconocer su pasado no le permitía confesarle a Aurora sus sentimientos.

Candy quien estaba siendo testigo de el amor que estaba naciendo entre ellos, estaba feliz y tranquila, le contó a Terry lo que pasaba y el también estaba feliz por Albert.

- Creo que ya no vamos a poder separar a Albert de tu amiga, tendremos que buscar una casa mas grande para poder traer a los dos ya que parece que nuestro amigo quiere conservar a su enfermera particular - le dijo Terry en una de sus cartas.

Aunque el tiempo parecía pasar volando, para los rebeldes parecía tan lento, estaban muy ocupados, pero aun así por las noches no podían evitar recordar los momentos vividos, la noche de bodas.

Candy estaba de guardia esa noche, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llego paciente a urgencias, era un hombre de mediana edad, pero parecía ir muy grave.

La rubia se apresuro a recibirlo, lo llevaron hasta la sala de urgencias mientras ella llamaba al medico de guardia.

Cuando llego el doctor lo reviso, al escuchar su corazón supo que algo andaba mal con el, estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco, Candy y otra enfermera se quedaron a asistirlo.

La rubia le miro el rostro, y un sentimiento de ternura la invadió, parecía tan tranquilo,por un momento tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía, pero no sabia de donde.

Lograron estabilizarlo, y mientras lo llevaban a una habitación, el doctor le pidió a Candy que le avisara a su hijo que el paciente estaba ya fuera de peligro, por suerte lo habían llevado al hospital a tiempo.

La enfermera busco en la sala de espera y vio a un joven, agachado, con las manos en la cabeza, parecía muy preocupado, levanto el rostro al escuchar las pisadas de la chica y esta pudo ver sus ojos color miel llenos de lagrimas.

- Disculpe, es usted familiar de el Sr. Reid?-

- Si, es mi padre, como se encuentra?

- Su padre esta fuera de peligro, en unos minutos podrá pasar a verlo-

El joven, apenas un poco mayor que Candy, se levanto de su asiento y en impulsivo gesto de agradecimiento abrazo a la enfermera.

- Gracias señorita, mi padre es lo único que tengo, si algo le pasara, yo no se que haría-

Candy deshizo muy cortésmente el abrazo, aun había lagrimas en los ojos de el joven, pero ahora eran de alivio, no pudo evitar notar que era un hombre apuesto, alto, cabello corto y obscuro y de piel apenas morena, mas bien parecía requemado por el trabajo bajo el sol, algo en el le recordó a su amigo Tom.

Por la mañana, al terminar su guardia, antes de irse a casa, paso a la habitación de el Sr. Reid, encontró a su hijo dormido en el pequeño sofá junto a la cama, le echo una manta encima .

Luego se acerco a revisar los signos vitales de el paciente, cuando le tomo la muñeca para checarle el pulso, el Sr Reid despertó, miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba,estaba un poco confundido aun.

Pero mas confundida estaba la enfermera cuando escucho las palabras del paciente.

- Candice, mi Candice, has vuelto…

continuara…..

**HOLA CHICAS! YA SE QUE NO TENGO DISCULPA, DEJE LA HISTORIA POR MUCHO TIEMPO, PODRIA DAR MILES DE EXCUSAS,SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE EN MI VIDA PASAN MUCHAS COSAS Y ME DISTRAJE DE COSAS IMPORTANTES PARA MI, POR EJEMPLO MI HISTORIA.**

**PERO AQUI ESTOY OTRA VEZ, TRATARE DE PONERME AL CORRIENTE!**

**QUE PASEN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA QUERIDAS AMIGAS**

**Serena G.**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

LA MENTIRA

-Candice? como sabe mi nombre? no, debe estar confundido, ademas nadie me llama Candice- pensó la rubia. - Tranquilo, aun esta débil, vuelva a dormir, necesita descansar,aquí lo cuidaremos bien-

Mientras decía esto, acariciaba la frente de el hombre,como si quisiera arrullarlo para tranquilizado, poco a poco se fue quedado dormido otra vez, la imagen de Candy le pareció una visión del pasado, consecuencia de lo que se había enterado hacia apenas unas horas,pensó que era un sueño , si, eso debía ser, era imposible que aquella mujer a la que amo hace años , se apareciera ante el.

Samuel Reid no había pisado suelo norteamericano desde hacia diecisiete años.

Un día de Junio, se fue con el corazón roto y apenas una pequeña herencia que le dio en vida su padre,era algo de dinero y una propiedad en Mexico, que seguramente estaría descuidada, ya que había estado al cuidado de un administrador al que ni su padre conocía, era una hacienda que su padre había heredado de su madre, una bella española que se enamoro de un americano que anduvo de visita y así nada mas, dejo todo por seguir al hombre que amaba.

En un tiempo la hacienda fue de las mas ricas y productivas de la región, pero cuando Helena Fernandez la abandono para huir con un gringo, comenzó a decaer, aun así, el viejo Fernandez, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo conque su hija se casara con un extranjero, y se fuera, se la dejo al morir, ya que no tenia mas familia.

Así la propiedad fue dejada al olvido poco a poco, hasta que Samuel Reid, la heredo.

Al llegar a Mexico se encontró con muchos problemas,el principal, el idioma, el no hablaba nada de español, le costo demostrar que el era el dueño de el lugar, ademas de que el administrador que se había estado haciendo carga de ella, pensando que los gringos jamas volverían a buscarla, ya la sentía de su propiedad.

Tuvo que imponer su autoridad como pudo, aun con sus limitaciones por no hablar el idioma y termino por despedir al administrador solo un par de días después de su llegada. Con lo que se gano un poco el afecto de los habitantes de el lugar, ya que el despiadado administrador, que ademas fungía como capataz, abusaba de todos.

Samuel tenia el corazón roto, y su único interés al llegar ahí, era olvidar, se concentro en trabajo, aprendió de los campesinos, trabajo con ellos largas jornadas desde que amanecía hasta que el sol se ponía, quería sentir mucho cansancio, así al volver a casa, el sueno lo vencía y no le dejaba tiempo para pensar, recordar, ni sufrir.

Comenzó a aprender el idioma a fuerza de convivir con los campesinos, y los empleados en la casa.

Unos meses después de su llegada, encontró un chiquillo en la calle, sucio, harapiento, solo. Y por alguna razón le conmovió, lo llevo a la hacienda y le pidió a las empleadas que le dieran un buen baño y lo alimentaran.

Cuando terminaron lo encontró en el comedor devorando los alimentos que le habían servido, Samuel entonces noto que debajo de toda esa mugre estaba un muchachillo de buen aspecto, cabello obscuro, ojos miel, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue que hablaba perfectamente ingles, se sintió tan aliviado de poder tener una conversación decente con alguien, aunque fuera solo un niño.

Le dijo que su nombre era Alex, era huérfano y que había viajado desde California hacia un par de años con unos tíos, que de la nada se perdieron y lo dejaron a merced de el antiguo administrador de la hacienda, aunque claro el se escapo.

Entonces Samuel entendió porque se resistió en un principio a acompañarlo . Desde ese momento se convirtieron en inseparables, al paso de los años, Samuel lo adopto como su hijo, ya que en eso se había convertido para el, lo acompañaba a todos lados, le ayudaba en las labores del campo, cuando fue un poco mayor, lo envío a la capital de la cuidad donde estudio administración, al graduarse, se comenzó a hacer cargo de los negocios de su padre.

Alex, llenaba en gran parte la soledad de Samuel, también había convertido su hacienda en una de las mas ricas de la región,la gente lo quería, ya que a diferencia de otros ricos, el los trataba bien, bajo su techo, todos eran felices, todos, menos el, que aun guardaba el amargo recuerdo de Candice, la mujer que lo abandono para casarse con otro, con un hombre rico.

Aunque la familia de Samuel no era de las mas acaudaladas, contaban con un negocio que les permitía vivir desahogadamente, pero al parecer a los ojos del padre de Candice no era suficiente y al final tampoco lo fue para ella, al menos eso era lo que le habían hecho creer a Samuel.

Vivió con mucha amargura por años,hasta el día en el que casi sufrió un infarto a consecuencia de lo que se entero, su Candice no lo había abandonado por voluntad, su padre la obligo a casarse con otro amenazandola con matar a Samuel.

Apenas y lo reconoció, de el hombre fuerte y de presencia autoritaria ya casi no quedaba nada, acudió a visitarlo al hospital por insistencia del viejo, Samuel hubiera querido no volver a verlo, pero como estaba en su lecho de muerte, su compasión pudo mas que su orgullo, llego a su habitación en el hospital Santa Juana, lo saludo con la cortesía que pudo - no me quedare mucho, así que le ruego sea breve-

Los ojos del padre de Candice se nublaron, estando ya al borde de la muerte le llego el arrepentimiento y sintió la necesidad de dejar este mundo en paz y para eso, tenia que confesarle la verdad al hombre al que su hija tanto amo y que el, por sus prejuicios y ambición la alejo de el.

- Samuel, iré directo al grano, primero quiero pedirte perdón por el mal que les hice a ti y a mi Candice, ella te amaba y yo la obligue a dejarte, porque nunca me pareciste suficiente para ella, ademas yo estaba en quiebra y ya había arreglado su matrimonio con un millonario, cuando me di cuenta de que pensaban fugarse, la amenace con matarte, por eso se alejo de ti, porque sabia que yo cumpliría mi amenaza-

El rostro de Samuel se descompuso, sus ojos se llenaron de furia, iba a decir algo, pero el viejo alzo la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

- Te pido que por favor no me interrumpas, se que no te es fácil escuchar esto, pero, debo decirte todo, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Ella logro convencerte de que no te amaba, termino contigo y ese día, también se termino su alegría, la obligue a casarse con otro, y con eso la condene a muerte, si Samuel, mi Candice murió meses después de haberse casado, pero eso no es todo, murió al dar a luz a su hija, a tu hija, estaba embarazada de ti cuando se caso, yo lo sabia, su futuro marido lo sabia también y aun así acepto casarse con ella-

Samuel Reid no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se quedo como en shock, tardo unos minutos en asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, como pudo ese hombre ser tan cruel? les arruino la vida a el y a su hija.

Lloro por ella, lagrimas bañaron su blanco rostro, paso las manos por su cabello, en un gesto de desesperación .

- Y mi hija, que fue de ella, la crió ese hombre como hija suya, digamelo!-

Samuel estaba desesperado, pero aquel hombre, responsable de su desgracia, ya no estaba en este mundo, lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió en un vano intento por despertarlo, los doctores entraron cuando escucharon los gritos, tuvieron que sacarlo dos enfermeros, le dijeron que el hombre ya estaba muerto.

Cuando salió de la habitación sentía que las piernas se le doblaban, le faltaba la respiración, un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho, iba llegando a la sala de espera cuando se desplomo, su hijo al verlo se levanto alarmado, comenzó a pedir ayuda como loco, por suerte había enfermeras cerca y lo trasladaron al área de urgencias en ese momento.

Fueron un par de horas las que estuvo esperando noticias de su padre, que a Alex, le parecieron eternas, hasta que salió una linda enfermera a decirle que ya su padre estaba fuera de llevo hasta la habitación a donde lo habían asignado, se tranquilizo al verlo fuera de peligro, agradeció a la enfermera y se acerco hasta la cama de su padre.

Despertó un poco adolorido por lo incomodo que estaba el sofá, la enfermera de la noche anterior estaba por salir de la habitación.

- Espere- le dijo levantandose de el sillón de un salto para alcanzar a Candy, quien ya había cruzado la puerta - espere anoche no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, Alexander Reid, a sus pies- tomo la mano de la rubia y deposito un beso en el dorso, lo que sonrojo fuertemente a la rubia.

- Mucho gusto, Candice White, pero me puedes llamar Candy-

- Candy, espero que no sea un atrevimiento pero no conozco a nadie en la cuidad y me siento algo preocupado por mi padre, te gustaría acompañarme a la cafetería? -

Candy estaba muy cansada, pero acepto por cortesía, el muchacho se veía muy preocupado.

Pidieron un par de cafés y platicaron por un largo rato, a Candy le pareció muy agradable el muchacho, al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo, Alex le contó que habían regresado de Mexico después de muchos anos, el padre de Samuel había muerto hacia unas semanas y tenían que encargarse de los negocios que dejo pendientes.

Estaban muy tranquilos hasta que Candy escucho una voz ya conocida.

- Vaya, vaya, tu si que no pierdes tu tiempo, como Terry regreso a Nueva York parece que ya le encontraste repuesto-

- Que desagradable es verte Eliza! que hace tu real presencia en la humilde cafetería del hospital?-

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, simplemente me dio un poco de curiosidad quien es el caballero en turno- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con maldad.

- Le pido que por favor no ofenda a la dama- intervino Alex, ya exasperado por la actitud de Eliza.

- Esta huérfana de el hogar de Pony no es ninguna dama-

- Como tampoco lo es usted- la interrumpió Alex - una dama no anda cuidando con quien se encuentran otras personas, no es de su incumbencia lo que la señorita y yo hacemos, ademas no soy ningún caballero en cuestión.

- Es usted un grosero!-

- Y usted una entrometida-

Eliza se dio media vuelta y se fue llena de furia,su intención era dejar en ridículo a Candy, pero ese hombre la defendió, como todos, que demonios tenia esa huérfana que todos la querían? se pregunto la pelirroja mientras salía del hospital.

- Siento mucho que tuvieras que presenciar esto- dijo la rubia un tanto avergonzada.

- No es tu culpa, ademas no soporto a la gente como esa señorita tan prepotente.

- Será mejor que regreses adentro, tu padre ya debe haber despertado y yo tengo que ir a casa-

- Cierto, ya te quite mucho tiempo, gracias por acompañarme, me agrado mucho platicar contigo- dijo el muchacho besando la mano de Candy como despedida.

Al regresar al cuarto de su padre lo encontró despierto, acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado, estaba tranquilo aunque parecía triste.

Samuel le contó a su hijo adoptivo la cruel historia de la que se había enterado el día anterior, Alex trato de disimular su enojo, el haberse enterado de esa verdad,causo el ataque al corazón de su padre.

Pero a la vez se sintió triste por el - entonces ese hombre murió antes de decirte que paso con tu hija?- pregunto Alex.

Su padre asintió, estaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana, en el fondo estaba desesperado por saber que había pasado con la hija que tuvo Candice, con su hija.

- Tu sabes con quien se caso? si localizamos a ese hombre, sabremos que paso con tu hija, tal vez la crió como hija suya-

- Eso es lo que haremos cuando salga de aquí, espero que sea pronto, no puedo estar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada mientras que hay una hija mía por ahí!

Los siguientes días Candy cuido de Samuel, era un paciente algo difícil ya que insistía en abandonar el hospital pero el medico no la había permitido, quería tenerlo unos días en observación.

La rubia, como siempre lo hacia con sus pacientes, lo cuido con cariño y dedicación,aunque en el fondo había algo que le inspiraba un especial sentimiento por el.

Samuel por su parte no podía dejar de notar el parecido que había entre la enfermera y la mujer a la que tanto amo, ala que aun amaba, a pesar de los años y ahora de la muerte, ya que ella, no pertenecía mas a este mundo.

Paso por su mente que Candy pudiera ser aquella hija que perdió, pero cuando supo que era la hija de William Andrey, supo que no era posible, esa muchacha tan dulce que le recordaba tanto a su Candice, tenia una familia, el parecido entre ellas era pura coincidencia.

Alex también se había encariñado con Candy, le agradecía la dedicación con la que cuidaba a su padre, pero ademas le gustaba, era la clase de mujer que a el le gustaba, aunque pertenecía a una familia adinerada, ella era sencilla, ademas en contra de todas la reglas de la sociedad los pocos días que habían convivido, se dio cuenta de que no solo era hermosa por fuera, también lo era por dentro.

Si ella no tenia ningún compromiso, después de ayudar a su padre con el paradero de su hija perdida, definitivamente volvería por ella.

El hombre con el que habían obligado a casar a su Candice vivía en Chicago, en cuanto Samuel saliera del hospital, ir a buscarlo seria lo primero que haría y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero recuperaría a su hija, esta vez no se dejaría quitar lo suyo, no sin antes pelear como no lo hizo años atrás cuando lo separaron de la mujer que amaba.

En nueva York todo mundo en el teatro estaba muy ocupado estaban a dos semanas de el estreno y los ensayos parecían interminables para los actores, el quilo de producción también trabajaba duro en escenografías e iluminación, Romeo y Julieta era una de las obras mas importantes que montaba la compañia teatral.

Terry estaba muy emocionado, el tiempo se había ido volando y ya faltaba tan poco para que su pecosa estuviera con el para siempre, en su ultima carta le contó que le habían dado su traslado al hospital Saint Jacob,ademas Albert no había querido irse a Nueva York con ellos, al parecer prefería quedarse con la nueva Amiga de Candy y los hermanos Cornwell estarían al pendiente de el, al fin de cuentas Albert ya no era un niño , aun así, pensaban visitarlo el era como un hermano para Candy y también su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado Karen estaba cada vez mas intranquila, el trato diario con Terry, las miradas, los roces, los fugaces besos, eran una dulce tortura. Al igual que lo eran las conversiones en las que el se la pasaba hablando de la llegada de Candy; como su mejor amiga estaba feliz por el, pero también le dolía en alma saberlo enamorado de otra, como podría soportar verlos juntos, podría irse, escarpar de Nueva York pero no podía hacerlo ahora, justo cuando había conseguido su primer protagónico.

Ella no era ninguna cobarde, encontraría el modo de olvidarse de el y verlo nuevamente solo como un amigo.

La que no se resignaba era Susana, Terry no le prestaba ninguna atención, nunca tenia oportunidad para estar con el, se la pasaba con Karen, siempre sonriendo, parecían tan amigos. Los estuvo espiando una ocasión y escucho cuando Terry le contó que Candy llegaría para el estreno de la obra, se lleno de rabia y de celos, pensaba que ya se había olvidado de la enfermera ya que había regresado de Chicago sin ella, pero estaba por llegar para quedarse con el.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de deshacerse de la enfermera y de Karen, pero como?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al fin después de tanto buscar una solución a su problema de repente la había encontrado y Karen le ayudaría - voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, disfruta mientras puedas Karen, porque te voy a quitar del camino y de paso me vas a ayudar a quitar a Candy- pensó Susana, era un buen plan y estaba segura de que funcionaria.

Candy llevo a Samuel Reid en silla de ruedas hasta la puerta de el hospital, afuera ya se encontraba Alex esperando por un lado de el carruaje.

- Candy, gracias por cuidar de mi, ha sido un gusto conocerte, me recuerdas mucho a alguien que fue muy importante para mi. No olvides que si algún día necesitas algo, siempre estaremos ahí para ti Candy-

- A mi también me dio gusto conocerlo, siempre tendrán en mi a una amiga-

Samuel se levanto de la silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la rubia, un abrazo que a los dos les lleno de un agradable sentimiento, como si se entibiaran sus corazones.

"apenas lo conozco, pero le he tomado tanto cariño" pensó Candy.

- Y para mi no hay un abrazo?- dijo Alex con los brazos cruzados y volteando la cara fingiendo indignación.

- Claro que si Alex, tu también te has convertido en un buen amigo en tan poco tiempo, te voy a extrañar-

- No mas que yo mi pequeña enfermera- dijo Alex mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba para darle vueltas en el aire.

Padre e hijo se fueron y Candy sintió un poquito de nostalgia, por alguna razón los últimos días había estado muy sensible - deber ser por la emoción de que pronto me iré a Nueva York…Terry ya pronto esteramos juntos-

Volvió al hospital envuelta en una nube de ilusiones, no podía creer que ella Candice White, a quien siempre le habían negado la felicidad completa, ahora estuviera viviendo lo que parecía un sueño, pero todo era real, suspiro profundamente y entro a la estación de enfermeras. Cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio, intento sostenerse de una mesa, pero su vista se nubló y se desplomo en el piso.

CONTINUARA…

**HOLA CHICAS! ESPERO NO HABERLAS CONFUNDIDO MUCHO CON ESTE CAPITULO PERO NECESITABA EXPLICAR LA PRESENCIA DE SAMUEL REID….QUE OBVIO SI ES EL PAPA DE CANDY! **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE QUE AHORA TARDO UN POCO MAS EN ACTUALIZAR, SOLO LES PIDO UN POQUITO DE COMPRENSION, NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR AL AVENTON, Y NO PUBLICO HASTA QUE QUEDO CONFORME CON LO QUE ESCRIBO. **

**COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO QUE SIGAN MI HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SUS REVIEWS:)**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

DE REGRESO A NUEVA YORK

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue la mirada inquisidora de Aurora, vio al rededor para ubicar donde se encontraba, al notar las paredes blancas, la impecable limpieza de el lugar lo reconoció como una de las habitaciones del hospital.

- Que me paso? - dijo al momento de trato de incorporarse, pero una punzada en la cabeza se lo impidió, ademas de que Aurora la tomo por los hombros para recostarla nuevamente.

- Tranquila Candy, el Dr te ha dado la tarde libre para que descanses, quiere hacerte unos estudios para saber la causa de tu desmayo-

- Me desmaye?- pregunto Candy un poco confundida - solo recuerdo que todo se puso obscuro y después desperté aquí y lo primero que vi fue tu mirada acusadora-

- Esa no era mi mirada acusadora, era la de preocupación, tu, tan saludable haberte desmayado, cuando me lo dijeron las otras enfermeras corrí hasta aquí, por suerte no parece ser nada grave, el Dr ha dicho que pudo ser cansancio porque has estado trabajando como una loca, tienes que cuidarte recuerda que eres mi casi cuñada-

Las dos enfermeras comenzaron a reír, cuando Aurora recordó algo que le no le pareció raro - oye Candy, parece que cuando te desmayaste un hombre salió contigo en brazos al pasillo pidiendo ayuda, al principio creí que el te había hecho algo, pero después dijo que te encontró en el piso, parecía muy preocupado, aunque debo decirte que no me agrado nada, cuando le dijeron que estabas bien exigió verte y nos hablo con tanta prepotencia, como si el fuera el dueño de el hospital; no es mas que un niño rico que piensa que todos tenemos que hacerle reverencia-

- Ese en Neal! pero que hacia aquí en el hospital o mas bien que hacia en la estación de enfermeras?-

- Pues es obvio que vino a verte a ti Candy, traía un ramo de flores, ese que esta junto a tu cama, es mas el sigue ahí afuera esperando a que lo dejen entrar a verte, a mi no me hace nada de confianza amiga, quieres que lo corra?

- Me encantaría pero es muy obstinado y seguramente no se ira o volverá, dejado entrar lo despediré yo misma-

Aurora salió de la habitación no muy convencida, no le agradaba para nada Neil.

Abrió la puerta y le indico con la mano que podía pasar.

Paso junto a Aurora con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, cuando entro a la habitación su semblante cambio y parecía de verdad preocupado por Candy.

- Me diste un buen susto, jamas me ha pasado por la cabeza que una chica como tu pudiera enfermarse- dijo Neal acercando una silla para sentarse junto a la cama.

- Piensas que las hijas de Pony no enfermamos? que haces aquí Neal? te agradezco tu interés pero tu y yo no somos tan amigos. A que debo el honor de tu visita?-

- Candy, yo…pues quería verte, no se porque pero últimamente pienso mucho en ti, de una forma diferente…

- Basta Neal- grito Candy para interrumpir su incomoda declaración - siento mucho decirte que no correspondo para nada tus sentimientos, aunque dudo mucho que sean sinceros, siempre me has despreciado y tu y tu hermana se han encargado de hacerme pasar muy malos ratos así que no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme y te agradececeria que no volvieras a buscarme-

- Eres una tonta Candy, deberías estar feliz porque alguien como yo se fijo en ti, no te lo estoy preguntando, he decidido que te cases conmigo y así será, así tenga que hacer uso del poder de la tía abuela-

- Sal de aquí Neal, has lo que quieras no podrás conseguir nada-

- Ya lo veremos- se dio la vuelta para irse y cuando estaba en umbral de la puerta le pregunto - es por el verdad, por ese estúpido ingles, supe que estuvo aquí hace unas semanas, pero igual se fue y te dejo aquí-

Candy ignoro el comentario de Neal, aun le dolía la cabeza y no quería discutir mas.

- Pobre, ni se imagina que llego tarde con su propuesta de matrimonio, ni el mismo tío abuelo podría obligarme a casarme con el, Terry mi amor, quisiera estar ya contigo y anunciar por fin que nos casamos-

Neil se acerco a la estación de enfermeras y vio ahí a un muchacho que le pareció le serviría de ayuda, se acerco a el y le ofreció darle un buen pago a cambio de mantenerlo informado acerca de la salud de Candy y de sus actividades en el hospital, el muchacho era un estudiante de medicina, claro que no le caería mal un dinero extra, se creyó el cuento de que Neil estaba preocupado por Candy y que quería ayudarla, así que acepto el trato.

Samuel Reid llego a la casa de Peter Hunt, el hombre con el que habían obligado a Candice a casarse, llego con la ilusión de conocer a su hija, para salir con el corazón aun mas roto de lo que ya estaba. Según Peter, la hija de Candice había muerto al igual que ella al dar a luz.

En un principio pensó que le estaba mintiendo, pero al hacer algunas averiguaciones en el lugar, todos coincidían en que Peter Hunt no tenia hijos, su primera esposa había muerto después de varios meses de estar enferma; había sido una desgracia según los conocidos de Hunt, ya que había caído enferma recién se habían casado, así que se retiro a la casa de campo con la esperanza de que el clima le sentara y se recuperara, pero después de algunos meses, Hunt regreso solo, con la triste noticia de que su esposa había muerto.

- Mentiras, esa gente te esta diciendo mentiras padre- decía Alex mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - padre ese hombre le mintió a todo mundo diciendo que su esposa estaba enferma, cuando en realidad estaba embarazada, porque esconder el embarazo? pudo decir que era su hija, pero en vez de eso la escondió en la casa de campo, seguramente no pensaba criar a tu hija como hija suya-

- Entonces piensas que le hizo algo a mi hija?-

- No lo se, pudo haberla regalado, eso es lo que se acostumbra en las clases altas para esconder una deshonra no? esconder a la madre y regalar al hijo al nacer, ademas viste la cara de satisfacción que puso ese hombre cuando te dijo que ambas habían muerto, lo estaba disfrutando, porque accedió a darte información así como si nada, sabiendo que tu eras el padre de la hija que esperaba su esposa?-

Samuel se quedo pensativo, la conclusión de Alex no parecía tan descabellada,pero si era verdad y había regalado a su hija, como poder buscarla, esa opción le daba aun mas miedo, tan solo imaginar que su hija, la hija que tuvo con la mujer que tanto amo estaba perdida y tal vez estaría pasando necesidades o tal vez la habían dado con una familia que no la quisiera y la tratara mal, apretó su cabeza con ambas manos, su preocupación crecía cuando pensaba en las posibilidades y se llenaba de impotencia al pensar que seria muy difícil encontrar a su hija.

- Tranquilo papa, veras que la encontraremos-

- Eso si es que en realidad esta viva-

- Claro que lo esta padre, yo no creo la historia que te dijo ese hombre, ya vez que me fue muy fácil deducir lo que paso, así que preguntando en el lugar y las personas correctas, seguramente también encontrare a tu hija, mas bien a mi hermana-

Samuel le dio una palmada en el hombro a Alex y una leve sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, deseaba que la versión de su hijo fuera cierta y que en verdad su hija estuviera con vida y pudieran encontrarla, eso les mantendría mas tiempo en Chicago, por suerte ahora si tenia un administrador honesto manejando sus propiedades en Mexico, así que podían quedarse a buscar a su hija con calma.

- Como será nuestra hija Candice? - al hacerse esta pregunta la imagen de una enfermera vino a su mente - te pareces tanto a ella, si tuvieras el cabello castaño serias idéntica-

Alex se había tomado muy enserio su papel de detective, primero averiguaría quienes eran los empleados de mas antigüedad en la casa Hunt, para esto se había ganado la confianza de un mozo que se encargaba de cuidar los caballos, este le contó que no sabían mucho acerca de la primera esposa del Sr Hunt, ya que nunca hablaba de ella, seguramente por respeto y a petición de la segunda mujer.

Alex pensó que no conseguiría nada de el hasta que le dijo que si había una mujer que conoció a la difunta esposa, era su doncella y la había acompañado durante su estancia en la casa de campo.

- seguramente ella sabe algo- pensó Alex - y que fue de ella?-

-Creo que la despidieron tiempo después de que su señora murió, parece que se fue a vivir a las afueras de Lakewood, se llama Diana, es todo lo que se - dijo el muchacho encogiendose de hombros.

Había pasado una semana desde el desmayo de Candy, el Dr le dijo que tenia que volver a verlo para hacerle una revisión mas detallada, ya que ese día solo le reviso los signos vitales y en el momento atribuyo el desmayo al cansancio, la rubia llevaba ya unas semanas trabajando turnos dobles para poder tener un par de semanas de descanso antes de trasladarse al hospital de Nueva York.

El Dr. tenia otras sospechas, pero necesitaba revisar nuevamente a Candy y hacerle unas preguntas, quería ser muy cuidadoso al dar su diagnostico ya que la enfermera era soltera y seguramente eso le traería problemas en el hospital.

Aunque la cito varias veces, Candy encontraba cualquier excusa para no ir, pensaba que sus malestares eran por la emoción de ver a Terry y por los nervios de irse a vivir a otra cuidad.

Aurora estaba ayudandole a empacar, aunque estaba feliz por su amiga, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas - voy a extrañarte tanto amiga-

- Yo también Aurora, pero mira el lado bueno, vas a tener a Albert para ti sola, espero que ustedes dos sepan comportarse-

- Candy, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, parece que Albert también olvido que se hace con una mujer, no es que me moleste que sea un caballero, yo se que le gusto, pero me trata como a una hermana-

Aurora hizo un puchero que le pareció muy gracioso a Candy - debes tener paciencia, no es fácil para el no saber nada de su pasado, por favor no te vayas a aprovechar de el en mi ausencia-

- Vamos Candy, tu sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo…..que el no quisiera-

Las dos amigas siguieron empacando entre bromas y risas.

- Lo único que me preocupa es que ahora que te quedas sola con Albert, habrá rumores acerca de ustedes dos y me da miedo que eso te afecte-

-Lo se, pero yo no tengo una familia de la alta a la que le importe que yo no me comporte como una dama-

- Ojalá tu y Albert pudieran venir conmigo, los voy a extrañar tanto y aunque se que cuidaras bien de el, me siento mal al dejarlo-

- Candy, solo preocupare por ser feliz, ya has estado mucho tiempo separada de Terry-

Al escuchar el nombre de el rebelde Candy suspiro profundamente, ya faltaba poco para verlo y le tenia una sorpresa.

Esa tarde Annie y Paty la acompañaron de compras, era el ultimo día que pasarían juntas en mucho tiempo, ademas de que Annie quería ayudar a Candy a elegir el vestido adecuado para el estreno de la obra, ya que después de esta, Terry la presentaría oficialmente como su esposa durante la recepción.

Al volver al departamento las chicas encontraron a los muchachos ahí reunidos, las habilidades de Albert como cocinero ya eran bien conocidas por todos y continuamente le hacían bromas a las chicas acerca de su mala comida.

Aunque era una cena de despedida para Candy, todos parecían muy contentos a excepción de Paty que últimamente estaba muy pensativa, parecía siempre ausente, y esque a Stear no se le había quitado la idea de enlistarse en el ejercito.

Después de decearle suerte a Candy y prometerle que la visitarían pronto, los hermanos Cornwell, Annie y Paty se despidieron.

Candy le pidió a Aurora que le avisara cualquier cambio en Albert y le insistió en que podían irse a Nueva York con ella y Terry, a lo que ellos se negaron, Albert ya había conseguido un trabajo lavando platos en un restaurante, en un principio ellas no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Albert quería sentirse útil, estaba cansado de estar en casa todo el día.

Al otro día muy temprano Candy estaba en la estación de trenes, justo cuando iba a abordar escucho la vos de Stear llamandola, - pero Stear, les dije que no era necesario venir a despedirme, es muy temprano-

-No importa Candy, quería verte, ayer olvide darte un regalo- y saco una pequeña cajita de su abrigo - es la caja de la felicidad, cada vez que te sientas triste o nos extrañes, esta caja da música te acercara a nosotros-

Candy le regalo una enorme sonrisa y se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo - oh Stear, esta hermosa, me encanto, claro que voy a extrañarte, por favor cuida mucho a Paty, hace tiempo la noto triste, prometeme que tu también te cuidaras y que no harás nada estúpido-

- Candy, yo…..te prometo que estaré bien-

La enfermera iba a decir algo mas pero el silbato de el tren le recordó que tenia que subir, estaba apunto de ponerse en marcha, le dio un beso a Stear en la mejilla y subió al tren, desde la puerta de el vagón agito su mano en señal de despedida, Stear se quedo inmóvil viendo como se alejaba el tren y a Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Durante el trayecto a Nueva York estuvo muy nerviosa, parecía que era la primer vez que iba a verlo, saco la cajita de música de Stear y la melodía la relajo hasta que se quedo dormida.

En sus sueños estaba en el estreno de la obra, la actuación de Terry era tan conmovedora que apenas y podía contener las lagrimas al ver a su esposo sobre el escenario, se termino el acto y dieron un pequeño receso; Candy salió a estirar un poco las piernas cuando escucho la conversación de unas mujeres, hablaban de Terry, se acerco para escuchar mejor y se enfureció cuando las mujeres dijeron que la actriz que hacia a Julieta estaba obligando a Terry a casarse con el por compromiso, salió del teatro furiosa sin saber donde la podía encontrar, pero algo la guiaba, hasta que llego a una elegante casa donde se encontraba una mujer en una silla de ruedas, con paso temeroso se acerco a ella y reconoció ese rostro, era la actriz que no se despegaba de Terry cuando la compañía estuvo en Chicago.

- Por su culpa no puedo caminar, le salve la vida, ahora tiene que quedarse conmigo para siempre- al escuchar a a la actriz Candy se quedo inmóvil, iba a decirle que Terry no podía quedarse con ella porque era su marido, pero cuando iba a hablar la actriz ya no se encontraba ahí, volteo hacia la puerta y vio como se alejaba Terry con Susana en brazos.

Candy quiso correr tras de el, pero sus piernas no le respondían, le grito, la voz no le salía, parecía como si estuviera presenciando todo, desde algún otro lugar porque su cuerpo no se movía.

Se retorció en su asiento y despertó empapada en sudor, con la respiración agitada, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y sintió un dolor que no pudo describir, de tan solo pensar que Terry se alejara de ella.

Después de unos minutos se tranquilizo y se recargo en el respaldo de el asiento, repitiendose a si misma que Terry la amaba y que nada los separaría, ademas esa actriz no era quien hacia a Julieta así que podía sentirse tranquila, su rebelde le había hablado en sus cartas de Karen, quien haría el papel principal con el, y que ademas era su amiga y cómplice - eres una tonta Candy, solo fue un sueño, ya solo faltan unas horas para verte mi arrogante-

Susana sabia que Candy llegaría ese día a Nueva York, y se las arreglo para que Terry no pudiera salir a tiempo de el ensayo para ir a la estación por ella, ya que debían ensayar con vestuario, Susana desapareció el vestuario de Romeo, el director estaba vuelto loco pensando en que tendrían que confeccionarlo otra vez si no lograban encontrarlo.

Terry estaba furioso, por mas argumentos que le dio al director no le permitió irse de el ensayo, Susana escondió una sonrisa de triunfo y se acerco a Terry con fingida preocupación - Terry yo puedo ir por ella a la estación y hacerle compañía hasta que tu te desocupes-

- No te entiendo Susana, hace días me rogabas que no la hiciera venir y ahora te ofreces para ir por ella?-

- Yo, estoy muy apenada por mi actitud de hace unos días, pero antes que nada soy tu amiga y si ella es tu felicidad yo te apoyo-

Terry estaba a punto de creerle cuando vio pasar a Karen - gracias Susy pero ya Karen se había ofrecido a ir-

- Pero a mi no me importa ir…..-

No pudo terminar de hablar por que el actor ya se había alejado para ir con Karen.

- Pero si ni me conoce, como sabrá que voy por ella, es mas como voy a reconocerla?-

- Vamos karen en nadie mas confío, si tu no aceptas voy a tener que mandar a Susana o buscarme un buen problema si me escapo para ir por ella, la reconocerás con facilidad, es rubia y pecosa-

- Con esa descripción sin duda la encontrare, no creo que haya mas rubias en la estación-

Llego a la estación unos minutos antes de que el tren llegara, miro el reloj y vio que aun había tiempo - maldita sea Grandchester como deje que me convencieras, espero que en realidad sea tan agradable como dices, aunque también me encantaría que fuera odiosa y así no me vería obligada a ser amable con ella, Dios como voy terminar la temporada actuando con Terry, sabiendolo casado, tal vez debería aceptar a alguno de mis admiradores, así por lo menos no estría sola-

La llegada de el tren la saco de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y puso frente a ella el cartel que le hicieron los de escenografía.

Candy bajo de el tren con el corazón prácticamente en la boca, miro hacia todos lados y no vio a su actor favorito por ningún lado, la gente comenzó a dispersarse permitiendole ver a una chica que sostenía un letrero que decía con letras enormes "Candy". Se acerco con timidez y pero pudo darse cuenta de que la otra chica ya la había reconocido.

Mientras se acercaba, Karen apenas contuvo la risa al darse cuenta de que la descripción de Terry era muy exacta a la chica que se acercaba, rubia, pecosa, parece un poco torpe, pero es muy linda, lo ultimo lo acepto con resignación, Candy era muy bonita.

Dejando a un lado sus sentimientos por su amigo le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia que se acercaba - así que tu eres la famosa Candy-

- si, pero quien eres tu, como sabes quien soy? y donde esta Terry?-

Candy se preocupo al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior.

- Tranquila a Terry lo tienen prisionero en el teatro, así que me pidió que viniera por ti soy Karen- dijo la actriz al tiempo que le extendía la mano, pero la enfermera la sorprendo al darle un abrazo.

- que gusto me da concerté, Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres una gran amiga, lo que te convierte en amiga mía-

- Vaya así que Grandchester te ha hablado bien de mi eh, también he escuchado bastante de ti Candy, vamos te invito un cafe mientras Terry termina el ensayo-

Mientras tanto en el teatro, Susana devolvió el traje de Romeo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya no tenia caso esconderlo ni mantener a Terry en el teatro por mas tiempo, su plan non había funcionado, ella quería ir por Candy , fingirse amable con ella y ganarse su confianza.

- no todo esta perdido, aun tengo cartas bajo la manga, pero tengo que actuar mas rápido, el estreno es en dos días y no encontrado el modo de quitar a la tonta de Karen de en medio ya me estoy cansando de fingirme su amiga y aceptar ensayar como suplente de Julieta-

Alcanzo a Terry cerca de la puerta de el teatro - Terry, quería decirte que ya que yo no voy a estar tan ocupada estos días, yo puedo hacerle compañía a Candy mientras tu estés ensayando o haciendo función, ella no conoce a nadie aquí y le hará bien tener amigas-

- Lo tendré en cuenta Susy, gracias, ahora debo irme-

A pesar de que sabia que Candy estaba ya en Nueva York, se sentía tranquila ya que estaba segura de que su plan funcionaria, ya encontraría el modo de ganarse su confianza.

Terry llego a la cafetería donde estaban Candy y Karen,por la ventana las vio platicando como si se conocieran de siempre - son un par de parlanchinas, seguro que se harán buenas amigas-

Entro a la cafetería y Candy estaba de espaldas a el, Karen lo vio cuando llego pero no dijo nada, el actor se acerco despacio a Candy y le hablo al oído - pecosa al fin llegaste-

En ese momento la rubia se levanto de el asiento y se colgó de el cuello de el actor, busco sus labios con desesperación y se unieron en un beso lleno de emoción y necesidad,todo a su alrededor dejo de existir e instintivamente pegaron mas sus cuerpos, hasta que un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad, fue cuando recordaron la presencia de Karen y donde se encontraban.

- Siento interrumpir el reencuentro, pero ya todos los miran-

Candy se sonrojo y se escondió en la chamarra de Terry - no seas envidiosa Karen-

La actriz tomo su bolso y se levanto - pues yo cumplí con la misión así que ahora los dejo, el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar-

-No te vayas aun Karen, quedare con nosotros un rato mas así me cuentas de Terry-

-Querida, no creo que yo tenga muchas cosas agradables que decir de este aristócrata, ya tendremos oportunidad de platicar Candy, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte-

Karen salió de el lugar y el frío de el invierno que ya se acercaba le pego en el rostro, tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba celosa y le dolía hacer de amiga de la mujer que Terry amaba , pero debía reconocer que la rubia le había caído bien, parecía ser una persona sincera y no seria difícil tomarle cariño, pensaba dirigirse a su apartamento, pero sus pasos la llevaron a otro lado, estaba frente a la casa de Stephen, el siempre había estado enamorado de ella, tal vez era hora de tratar de verlo de otra manera.

Después de recorrer las principales calles de Broadway, Terry llevo a Candy hasta su apartamento. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, Terry la levanto en brazos para entrar.

Candy se quito el abrigo y dio una vista rápida al departamento, le sorprendió no encontrarlo desordenado, como se imagino serian los departamentos de solteros.

- Señora Grandchester, por ahora este es su hogar, pero mañana le voy a mostrar una sorpresa-

- Que es, dime-

- No mi trazan curiosa, espera hasta mañana , si te lo digo no seria sorpresa, ahora quiero cobrarte todos los besos que no te he dado y todas las noches que he pasado lejos de ti, no sabes que difícil ha sido dormir sin el calor de tu cuerpo a mi lado-

- Terry, para mi también ha sido difícil y yo también te tengo una sorpresa pero al igual que tu no te lo diré aun-

- eso me suena a venganza pecosa!-

- pues, si un poco, pero yo te lo diré hasta después de el estreno-

- eso no es justo, yo solo te haré esperar un día-

- ya lo se soy cruel, pero así me quieres-

- claro que si mi ángel, no se que haría sin ti,pero ya que no me dirás la sorpresa tendrás que apaciguar mi curiosidad de otro modo-

El actor llevo a Candy hasta su recamara, mientras la besaba y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, la recostó en la cama y con cuidado se coloco sobre ella mientras seguía besandola comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido - Candy me moría por hacerte el amor…

CONTINUARA..

**HOLA CHICAS! PUES YA ESTA CANDY DE REGRESO EN NUEVA YORK Y CON UNA SORPRESA QUE SEFURO YA SE IMAGINAN CUAL ES…LO QUE NI SE IMAGINAN ES EL PLAN QUE TRAE EN MENTE SUSANA.**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, POR LEERME, POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA EN FIN SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI QUE LES GUSTE.**

**SERENA G.**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

- Me moría de ganas de hacerte el amor Candy- apenas pudo decir Terry con la voz ronca y entre jadeos, mientras le desabrochaba el vestido y besaba cada parte de la blanca piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Candy con manos temblorosas e inexpertas le saco la camisa de el pantalón y la desabrocho, para después acariciar el fuerte abdomen de el actor.

El contacto de las manos de Candy en su piel, le provoco una ola de calor que le recorrió el cuerpo, la necesidad contenida por tantos meses salió a flote y supo que no podía esperar mas, pero debía ser gentil y tener en cuenta que Candy necesitaba mas atenciones antes de llegar a donde el quería.

Los besos se hicieron mas intensos, mas exigentes, a diferencia de la primera vez, Candy ya sabia que esperar, ademas de que comenzaba a dejar a un lado la timidez y el pudor de antes, se aventuro a besos mas entregados, a caricias mas atrevidas cuando ya hubieran estado los dos desnudos.

Terry se incorporo por unos momentos para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, sus ojos se obscurecieron por el deseo y a la vez se lleno de ternura al ver a Candy sobre la cama con los dorados rizos extendidos sobre la almohada y las mejillas encendidas. Le beso la frente, las mejillas, siguió la forma de su mandíbula con los labios y volvió a su boca, invadiendo con su lengua cada rincón.

Paso una mano por detrás de su cuello para acercarla mas a el y con la otra le recorrió el cuerpo, las caricias de Terry le erizaron la piel, pero cuando el actor llego a la curva de sus senos y cerro la mano sobre uno ellos, sintió como si se incendiara algo en su vientre.

Terry sonrió al darse cuenta lo que sus caricias provocaban en ella, y llevo uno de sus senos a su boca, dibujo círculos con la lengua y tiro suavemente de el pezón con los dientes, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, la rubia soltó un gemido que aumento mas la excitación de Terry.

Candy noto la creciente erección en su entrepierna y un impulso la llevo a encerrarla en su mano, acaricio el miembro de su marido con curiosidad, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia, si era la primera vez que lo tocaba con tal libertad.

El ingles tembló al sentir las caricias de su esposa y ahora fue Candy quien sonrió al darse cuenta lo que provocaba en su esposo.

Terry llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Candy y la acaricio con cuidado, la rubia arqueo la espalda por el contacto, el actor separo sus piernas y se puso entre ellas, lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella, comenzó con lentas embestidas y fue aumentando el ritmo. Los dedos de Candy se enterraron en su espalda y sus piernas se abrazaron sus caderas. Terry siguió embistiendola con mas fuerza hasta que los dos alcanzado la cima de el placer.

Terry se dejo caer sobre ella, llenandola de besos en la cara, Candy acaricio su cabello, se quedaron así unos minutos,diciendose con la mirada cuanto se amaban.

Terry se recostó de lado y acurruco a Candy entre sus brazos, aunque ambos estaban cansados, pasaron casi toda la noche entregandose a su amor.

Por la mañana , Terry se levanto primero y le llevo el desayuno a la cama -buenos días pecosa!-

Candy se removió entre las sabanas, abrió los ojos y tardo unos segundos en ubicar donde estaba, sonrió después al ver a Terry quien ya estaba sentado en la cama sentado junto a ella, se incorporo para abrazarlo -Terry, que alegría, pensé que todo había sido un sueño-

- Candy,te aseguro que ningún sueño se compara con lo que paso anoche-

La enfermera se sonrojo fuertemente y su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado por la noche.

Un par de horas después los dos salieron del departamento, Terry se negó a decir a donde se dirigían.

Manejo hasta una zona residencial de la cuidad, se detuvo delante de una casa de estilo antiguo pero elegante, a Candy le recordó un poco la residencia de los Andrey en Escocia, aunque no era ni la mitad de grande, la fachada era muy parecida.

Aunque ella ya imaginaba de que se trataba la sorpresa, no se atrevió a preguntar, Terry prácticamente la jalo al interior de la casa, la cual aun estaba vacía,pero aun así Candy estaba encantada, todo en la casa le gusto, la estancia, las habitaciones.

Se detuvo detrás de un ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, Terry la abrazo por detrás y le pregunto al oído - te gusta pecosa?-

- Claro que me gusta- le dijo Candy quien ya no pudo contener las lagrimas por la emoción.

- Pero Candy, no llores , se supone que la sorpresa era para alegrarte-

- Si estoy muy feliz, lloro porque no puedo creer que al fin estamos juntos, ya me imagino como vamos a ser felices en esta casa-

Candy comenzó a recorrer la casa hablando hasta por los codos, diciendo como iba a amueblar.

Terry se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados, viendo como Candy iba de un lado a otro señalando donde iba a poner cada cosa.

- Terry me haces tan feliz, siempre vas a estar conmigo verdad?-

- Siempre Candy, siempre- dijo el actor encerrandola en sus brazos.

Después de ver la casa fueron a a residencia de Eleanor, de camino Terry recordó que Candy aun no le había dicho la sorpresa que le tenia.

- Y bien, estoy esperando que me digas cual es la sorpresa que me tienes-

Candy sonrió y negó con la cabeza - ya te dije que hasta después de el estreno,no quiero afectar tu actuación-

- No es justo, nada puede alterarme ahora Candy, vamos dimelo-

Llegaron a la casa de Eleanor, mientras esperaban que les abrieran la puerta el actor le hacia cosquillas y le besaba el cuello, tratando de sacarle lo de la sorpresa.

- No vas a conseguir nada así engreído, no te lo diré hasta después del estreno-

Cuando Eleanor apareció en la sala, Candy se lanzo a sus brazos como una chiquilla, la actriz la recibió con gusto, la quería como si fuera su hija.

Pasaron toda la tarde con la madre de Terry hasta que se llego la hora de el ensayo, Candy insistió en acompañar a su esposo, por mas que Terry le dijo que se aburriría mientras esperaba.

Cuando llegaron al teatro Terry llevo a Candy hasta su camerino y le pidió que lo esperara ahí, no quería que viera la obra en un ensayo, quería que la viera cuando estuviera debidamente montada.

Susana los había visto entrar y espero hasta que Terry salió de su camerino para entrar.

- Pase- dijo Candy cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, pensó que era Karen que iba a saludarla pero se sorprendió cuando vio que la que entraba era Susana.

- Hola Candy, me recuerdas? nos conocimos en Chicago-

- Si claro, Susana Marlow-

También recuerdo que me negaste a Terry, pensó la enfermera.

- Quise venir a acompañarte mientras termina el ensayo, pierden ser muy largos y te aburrirás aquí sola, espero que no te moleste-

- claro que no, al contrario, gracias-

Susana se sentó frente a Candy, la observaba detenidamente como tratando de entender que era lo que Terry veía en ella, no le parecía muy bella, comparo sus ojos, sus facciones, su educación y se sintió satisfecha al pensar que ella era superior en todo, mas hermosa, mas educada, en fin una dama, lo que a leguas Candy no parecía ser, entonces, por que Terry estaba obsesionado con ella.

El obvio escrutinio de Susana incomodo a Candy, - dime Susana tu no tienes que estar en los ensayos?-

A la actriz la pregunta le cayo como un balde de agua fría - infeliz, sabe que no conseguí el papel principal en la obra y esta burlandose de mi- pensó Susana.

- No Candy, hoy solo ensayan los protagónicos así que tengo la tarde libre, no me he ido a casa aun porque quería conocer mejor a la mujer que Terrence tenia tan escondida-

- Terry no me ha tenido escondida, simplemente hemos querido ser discretos por un tiempo, pero ahora que estoy aquí, no hay necesidad de eso-

-Oh querida no me mal interpretes, no quise decir que el te escondiera mas bien que mantuvo muy bien el secreto de su relación, los pocos que lo sabemos nos hemos sorprendido, ya que Terry nunca menciono nada-

- Mm pues Karen no parecía muy sorprendida-

- Has conocido ya a Karen?- es una arrogante.

Me recuerda a alguien pensó Candy - si, la conocí ayer, fue por mi a la estación y estuvo conmigo hasta que Terry termino con el ensayo, me parece una buena persona, creo que seremos buenas amigas-

- Si, supongo que Terry le pidió que fuera por ti, son amigos muy cercanos, sabes hasta hace poco todos jurábamos que ellos tenían una relación, siempre los veíamos juntos, Karen lo visitaba continuamente en su departamento y cuando los dos quedaron como protagonistas, creímos que se decidirían a sacar a la luz su relación,claro aun no sabíamos que ustedes estaban juntos-

- Terry me dijo que son muy buenos amigos, de hecho es su única amiga en Nueva York, el es muy reservado, no me sorprende que no solo lo vieran con ella-

- Entonces jamas has desconfiado de su amistad?-

- Pues no y menos ahora que conocí a Karen-

- Haces bien, a fin de cuentas son solo rumores-

Karen estaba en las butacas esperando de comenzara el ensayo, pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Stephen no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver a Karen en su puerta y se sorprendió aun mas cuando esta le lanzo los brazos a cuello y busco su boca para besarlo, al principio intento separarse, Karen lo había rechazado tantas veces y ahora se presentaba en su casa y lo asaltaba a besos.

Si por un momento pensó en poner resistencia, esa idea se desvaneció cuando sintió los tibios labios de Karen en su boca, la tomo por la cintura y cerro la puerta detrás de si, giro hasta dejar a Karen contra la pared y la acorralo poniendo ambas manos junto a su cabeza.

Junto su frente a la de la chica, podía sentir su agitada respiración moviendole el mechón de cabello que había caído en su cara.

- Que te pasa Karen?, no es que me moleste, pero... que haces aquí?

- Te necesito Stephen, por favor no me rechaces, no hoy-

- Como podría rechazarte pequeña loca, si me muero por ti-

Karen volvió a besarlo con mas pasión, con mas necesidad, como si con esos besos pudriera olvidar el amor que sentía sin querer por ese engreído ingles.

Los instintos de Stephen despertaron, ya no podía pensar mas con claridad, correspondió a los besos de Karen con pasión, la abrazo acercandola aun mas a el, amoldando sus cuerpos,comenzó a acariciarla con desesperación, puso ambas manos sobre sus senos, los apretó, los acaricio, marco con el pulgar la forma de sus pezones, al ver que Karen respondía a la caricia, le desabrocho el vestido y se lo bajo hasta la cintura. Con delicadeza jalo de el largo cabello de la acres para hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y tener mejor acceso a su cuello, comenzó un camino de besos hasta que el corset le impidió besar la piel de la chica, hábilmente se lo quito y le levanto los brazos para quitarle la camisola, dejandola desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Karen gimió al sentir la boca de Stephen en sus senos, su respiración se acelero y tomo la cara de Stephen para besarlo nuevamente, sus lenguas se encontraron en los apasionados besos, peleando por invadir la boca de el otro.

Stephen levanto la falda para acariciar sus piernas y la levanto para ponerla a la altura de sus caderas, Karen lo rodeo con las piernas y sintió su erección a las puertas de su ser.

En esa posición Stephen la llevo hasta su cuarto, la dejo en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella mientras se quitaba la camisa, Karen le acaricio el torso con las yemas de los dedos, le paso las manos por detrás de la cabeza y o jalo hacia ella, cuando menos lo esperaba, Stephen ya estaba desnudo sobre ella.

Sin oponer resistencia dejo que Stephen la besara tanto como quiso y donde quiso, beso su cuello, sus senos, su vientre, estuvo apunto de detenerlo cuando vio la dirección que tomaban, pero ya la cabeza de el muchacho se encontraba entre sus piernas y su lengua acariciaba rincones que jamas se imagino fueran besables.

Se encontraba cegada por la pasión, en un breve momento de lucidez pensó que debía parar, pero las caricias de Stephen, la forma en que la tocaba, no permitieron que articulara palabra ni que lo alejara de ella, al final pensó que había ido ahí con un propósito, olvidar, pero jamas pensó que se encontraría con tal experiencia y cuando pensó que no podía sentir mas placer, Stephen se introdujo en ella, la invadió con fuerza, mientras le decía palabras cariñosas para tranquilizarla.

Karen levanto las caderas instintivamente cuando sintió el éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo, Stephen finalizo besandola con cuidado, con amor, un beso muy diferente a los anteriores, durante el acto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez de Karen, y se le oprimió el corazón. La encerró en sus brazos y le beso la frente.

- Karen soy un imbécil, debí ser mas gentil contigo, te hice daño-

- No lo has hecho, tu jamas me lastimarías-

- Que paso hoy Karen, porque viniste aquí?-

- Porque te necesito, ,me aceptaras sin hacer preguntas y me cuidaras?

- Mi hermosa estrella, conmigo estas segura, y ahora lo estas mas, no sabes cuento te amo-

Karen sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, no sabia si era por lo que acababa de pasar con Stephen o si era por que ese hombre la amaba y ella solo lo había buscado por despecho.

Dio un respingo cuando Terry le puso la mano en el hombro - en que piensa mi bella Julieta que hace rato la llamo y no responde?-

Karen volteo y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de el actor, las palabras de Terry le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, porque después de lo que había pasado con Stephen, Terry seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella?

- Hola arrogante, creo que te equivocas de Julieta, donde esta Candy?-

- No me equivoco tu eres mi Julieta de actuación , ella es mi Julieta trazan, la dueña de mi corazón-

Karen sonrió melancólicamente -claro, aunque nadie habría hecho el papel como yo-

- Karen, de verdad no se quien de los dos es mas vanidoso, pero ya en serio, porque estabas tan pensativa, te pasa algo? hace días te noto diferente-

- no es nada, seguro solo son los nervios por el estreno-

Ya no tuvieron tiempo de platicar porque el director los llamo al escenario.

Cuando termino el ensayo, Candy ya se encontraba en las butacas con Susana.

- Que rayos hace Candy con esa mustia? - pregunto Karen

Terry solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- Andate con cuidado, estoy segura que esa insípida todavía anda detrás de tu real trasero-

Terry se rió por el comentario de Karen, mientras dos espectadoras los miraban.

- Vaya, ellos siempre hablandose al oído, creo que los eligieron a ellos por la química que tienen, no alcanzaste a ver mucho del ensayo, pero durante la puesta te darás cuenta lo bien que se les dan las escenas de amor, claro como buenos amigos que son debe resultarles fácil-

Candy se quedo un poco seria, pero no permitiría que Susana le sembrara la duda, ella confiaba en Terry.

- Hola mi señorita pecas! me extrañaste?- dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy y le daba un suave beso en los labios, disipando así las dudas que hubiera podido sembrar Susana.

- Vaya cuanto amor y cuando vas a presentar a Candy oficialmente con todos- pregunto Susana con una enorme y fingida sonrisa.

- Lo haré después de el estreno, en la recepción, para presentarla como ella se merece-

Terry se fue a su camerino a cambiarse y Candy se ofreció a ayudar a Karen, esta tuvo que aceptar,a pesar de todo había algo en la enfermera que le agradaba, aunque fuera la mujer a la que Terry amaba.

Después de cambiaras de ropa, Karen se sentó frente al espejo, Candy tomo el peine para arreglarle el cabello.

- Candy, quisiera darte un consejo, mantente alejada de Susana, no es una persona de fiar, anda por ahí con su cara de no rompo un plato, pero es venenosa como una serpiente-

- Tendré cuidado, ustedes no se llevan muy bien verdad?-

-La verdad no, y no quiero que pienses que te digo esto por rivalidad con ella, esa no es ni la mitad de buena actriz que yo, ademas yo soy mucho mas bonita-

Candy soltó una carcajada - eres tan arrogante como Terry-

- Es verdad, no se si es un defecto o una virtud-

Candy miro a Karen por el espejo, en efecto era muy bella, pero no tenia pinta de mentirosa, no podía haber nada entre ella y se rebelde, nada que no fuera amistad.

- Karen, creo que llegaremos a ser buenas amigas-

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, enseguida se abrió y lo primer que vieron llegar fue un enorme arreglo de flores.

Candy jalo a Karen de la mano para que se levantara a ver mas de cerca las flores, era un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas.

- Wow el color del amor Karen, anda no vas a ver quien te las manda-

Karen tomo la tarjeta aunque ya se imaginaba de quien eran.

"_mi hermosa estrella, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida, tu corazón esta a salvo conmigo, siempre cuidare de ti" Stephen_

Karen no podía negar que aunque no amaba a Stephen, se sentía tranquila y segura con el, y después de lo de anoche, pensaba que sus sentimientos podrían cambiar, tal vez no lo amaría como a Terry, pero si sentiría amor por el.

- De quien son?- insistió Candy

- Son… de un amigo- Karen no sabia como referirse a su relación con Stephen, pues si eran amigos, aunque lo que paso debía cambiar las cosas, y si el no quería nada mas con ella? la sola idea le provoco escalofríos.

- Vaya, si que tienes un gran admirador- dijo Terry al mirar el enorme arreglo, -de quien son Karen?-

Candy noto el nerviosismo en Karen y se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de ello.

- No seas curioso Terry, deja a Karen en paz, vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre-

- Candy, me vas a dejar en la quiebra con ese apetito-

- Pues espero que el teatro te pague lo suficiente-

- Karen ven con nosotros- dijo el actor

- Ya tengo un compromiso, en otra ocacion-

- Y tu compromiso es con el admirador secreto?-

Karen les dedico una leve sonrisa y asintió - sin es con el-

- Entonces que la pases bien y no te desveles, te veo en el estreno mañana -

Candy se acerco a Karen para despedirse - buenas noches Karen, si necesitas una amiga, puedes contar conmigo-

Cuando Karen se quedo sola se dejo caer en el sofá, - Candy, como podría decirte que me acosté con Stephen porque necesito olvidarme de el hombre al que tu amas-

- Maldición esa enfermera no termina de confiar en mi, por mas que trate de predisponerla contra Karen, parece que no lo conseguí, aun así voy a conseguir mi propósito, me tienen que salir bien las cosas, no puedo fallar-

Después de cenar Candy y Terry se fueron al apartamento de este.

Estuvieron despiertos un rato, hablaron de el ensayo, Candy le contó las insinuaciones que le había hecho Susana acerca de su amistad con Karen, Terry se molesto y le pidió que se mantuviera alejada de ella.

Hablaron también de la obra y de lo emociona que estaba Candy por ver a Terry interpretando a Romeo.

Por la mañana Terry llevo a Candy a casa de Eleanor para que pasara el día con ella y después se fueran juntas al teatro.

Mi querida Candy, después de el estreno te voy a presentar ante todos como mi esposa, y si los Andrey o cualquiera intenta separarnos ya no podrá, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda contra nuestro amor.

Mientras tanto en el teatro Susana estaba muy ocupada llevando a cabo su plan para separar a Terry de Candy.

Continuara…

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA, LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, CREO QUE YA LES HABIA DICHO QUE ME CUESTA UN POQUITO DE TRABAJO ESCRIBIR ESCENAS DE "AMOR" JAJAJA ESPERO HABER MEJORADO UN POQUITO Y NO OFENDER A NADIE.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO….AY CARAY YA VIENE LO BUENO!**

**QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

UNA NUEVA TRAMPA

Terry estaba llegando al teatro por la puerta trasera como siempre para evitar a los reporteros, en especial el día del estreno que seguramente revolotearían como moscas a su alrededor.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca vio a Karen en brazos de un rubio alto, se detuvo detrás de ellos y carraspeo.

Karen se puso algo nerviosa cuando lo vio, después de todo Terry nunca la había visto con nadie, el rubio no espero a que Karen hiciera las presentaciones y le extendió la mano a Terry - Stephen, el novio de Karen- dijo, dandole un exagerado apretón de manos.

El actor sonrió con malicia, y Karen noto un brillo muy conocido en sus ojos, la acribillaría a preguntas cuando estuvieran a solas. Al ver a los dos hombres juntos se sintió muy confundida, miro a los ojos a Stephen, sus ojos grises llenos de amor, pero cuando vio a Terry, se sintió perdida en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos, - será mejor que entremos se hace tarde- dijo Karen.

Se despidió de Stephen con un beso en la mejilla, pero este la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios nada discreto.

Terry se adelanto un poco para darles privacidad, pero la actriz no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo.

- Así que Stephen eh!- dijo Terry con una mueca burlona, me ofende que siendo tu mejor amigo no me hayas hablado antes de el-

- Aun no hay mucho que contar, ademas tu has estado muy ocupado con Candy aquí, y yo no quiero molestarte con mis cosas-

- Karen, tu no me molestas y lo sabes, es muy importante que Candy este aquí, sabes cuanto espere para que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero tu eres mi amiga, mi hermana, siempre que me necesites te escuchare, Tarzan Pecoso lo entenderá, así que después del estreno nos tomaremos unos minutos para que me cuentes de tu nuevo novio-

Karen iba a decir algo, pero Terry levanto la mano, en señal de que no aceptaba una negativa.

Los actores entraron en su camerino, el teatro era un ir y venir de personas arreglando todo para el estreno, Karen se paseaba un poco nerviosa con el libreto en la mano, mientras que Terry parecía muy tranquilo ensayando sus lineas, ya solo faltaban unos minutos.

A la entrada de el teatro se detuvo un elegante carruaje, del cual bajaron dos bellas mujeres, A Eleanor no le preocupaba que la vieran llegar a la obra, mas tarde, en la recepción, Terry haría el anuncio de su matrimonio y ella como una reconocida actriz, había servido de acompañante a la flamante esposa de el actor, hubiera querido revelar que es su madre, pero no lo creyó conveniente aun, ya que podrían ligar el protagónico de Terry a su parentesco en ella.

Algunos periodistas alcanzaron a tomar fotografías de las dos rubias llegando al lugar, muchas se preguntaban quien era la chica que acompañaba a Eleanor Baker.

Unos ojos castaños también centraron su atención en Candy, - era lógico que estuvieras aquí, tenias que venir a ver al actorsete- pensó Neil lleno de celos - pero te ves hermosa, cuando dejaste de ser la sucia chiquilla que cuidaba los caballos en casa?-

- Como es que esa huérfana consiguió venir al estreno con una famosa actriz? de que manas de habrá valido ahora?-

Los ojos de Eliza destellaban furia, había ido con la intención de acercarse a Terry, no pensó que Candy estaría ahí, la imaginaba demasiado ocupada en el hospital.

Las luces se apagaron y se abrió el telón, Candy y Eleanor estaban ansiosas por ver la actuación de el ingles, desde su palco tenían una vista privilegiada hacia el escenario.

Había comenzado la obra cuando alguien se sentó al lado de Candy, voltio y vio a Susana, le pareció extraño verla ahí, pero no la cuestiono. Aunque a Eleanor no le gustaba nada la presencia de la actriz ahí, sabia que tenia cierta obsesión por Terry y eso le causaba desconfianza.

Conforme avanzaba la obra, Candy estaba mas conmovida, sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, al ver a su rebelde realizando su sueno de ser actor y ahora haciendo un protagónico, se sentía muy orgullosa de su esposo.

Cuando llegaron a la escena donde Romeo pasa la noche con Julieta, Susana aprovecho para hacer unos comentarios que parecían casuales, pero en el fondo estaba llenos de mala voluntad.

- Aunque yo también audicione para el papel, creo que Karen fue la mejor elección, hay una muy buena relación entre ella y Terry, ademas los besos parecen tan naturales y se miran como si de verdad estuvieran enamorados, están convenciendo al publico-

Candy no hizo caso a las palabras de Susana, ya había notado la rivalidad que había entre ella y Karen, ademas Terry le había pedido que no confiara en ella y comenzaba a creer que tenia razón, aunque parecía tan dulce, cada que podía hacia insinuaciones acerca de Terry y Karen, y ella por sobre todo, confiaba en Terry.

Termino la obra y el publico ovaciono a los actores de pie, Candy y Eleanor sus mas fieles admiradoras se abrazaron, emocionadas por el éxito de el estreno y por la conmovedora actuación de Terry.

La gente comenzó a salir de el teatro y Candy le dijo a Eleanor que quería saludar a Terry antes de ir a la recepción, la actriz asintió y le dijo que la esperaría en el carruaje, le pidió a uno de los utileros que la escoltara hasta el camerino de Terry, nunca notaron que Susana ya se había retirado del palco.

- Adelante- dijo el actor al escuchar unos leves toquidos en la puerta, vio por el espejo que era Candy y se levanto enseguida, la tomo en los brazos y la hizo girar por el aire - pecosa, te ha gustado la obra?-

- me encanto, es una historia de amor muy hermosa aunque trágica- la rubia se quedo pensativa por unos momentos. - Terry verdad que nunca nos separemos-

Terry la vio con ternura y le puso detrás de la oreja un rizo que se había escapado de su peinado. - Nunca mi amor, nunca nos separaremos-

Acuno sus mejillas con las manos para acercarla y darle un apasionado beso, cuando se separaron dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para mirarla bien. - Candy, que hermosa te has puesto esta noche, en la recepción seré la envidia de muchos cuando te presente como mi esposa-

- Entonces solo te interesa presumir a tu bella esposa?-

- Vaya, vaya pecas y el arrogante soy yo!. claro que quiero presumir a mi bella esposa, ya estoy cansado de esconder nuestro matrimonio, quiero que vivamos juntos, que al llegar a casa después de el trabajo, tu estés ahí, quiero despertar a tu lado cada mañana , claro después de haber hecho el amor-

esto ultimo lo dijo al oído de Candy, su aliento en su oído, le erizo la piel.

- Yo también deseo lo mismo mi amor, aveces creo que es un sueno tanta felicidad-

- No es un sueno pecosa- dijo mientras besaba sus labios y se abría paso con la lengua al interior de su boca, recorrió cada rincón, hasta que sus lenguas se unieron en una danza, el actor dejo su boca, para comenzar un camino de besos por su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta llegar a la linea del escote, que aunque no era muy pronunciado, hacia notar los atributos de la rubia, - me muero por llegar a casa y quitarte este vestido pecosa, aunque pensando bien, porque esperar?

Llevo a Candy en brazos hasta el sofá, y se sentó con ella en su regazo, bajo los tirantes de su vestido mientras besaba su cuello y los hombros, acaricio sus senos por encima del vestido mientas seguía besando sus labios.

Candy enredo los dedos en el cabello del actor, las caricias y los besos arrancaron leves gemidos de la rubia, lo que encendió aun mas la pasión en Terry, deslizo una mano por debajo del vestido y acaricio sus piernas, mientras que con la sostenía por la cintura. Su mano inicio el recorrido hasta que llego a la entrepierna y acaricio la zona mas sensible de su esposa, dejo por un momento ese escondido lugar para bajar la parte de arriba de su vestido y dejar al descubierto los blancos senos, los acaricio hasta que los pezones respondieron a su tacto y poso sus tibios labios en uno, mientras daba pequeños tirones al otro.

Regreso la mano a la entrepierna de Candy, mientras seguía, besando, lamiendo sus senos - Y si te hiciera el amor ahora?- dijo Terry con la voz entrecortada.

- Se hará tarde para la recepción- contesto la rubia

- Al diablo la recepción, pueden esperar-

- Tu mama me esta esperando-

- De seguro estará platicando con Robert o su esposa, anda Candy, no vas a premiarme por mi excelente actuación?-

Candy lo acerco para besarlo con pasión - supongo que eso es un si- dijo el actor, que en un movimiento rápido la recostó en el sofá y se coloco sobre ella, seguía devorando sus senos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, en un principio ignoro los toquidos, pero como siguieron insistiendo tuvo que detenerse un momento para preguntar quien era.

- Ahora estoy ocupado, que pasa?-

- La señora Eleanor pregunta por la señorita Andrey, quiere saber si desea quedarse- dijo el pobre utilero que tuvo que aguantarse el mal humor de Terry.

- Será mejor que me vaya, pero terminamos con esto mas tarde en casa- dijo la rubia guiñandole un ojo.

Terry tuvo que resignarse a la idea de esperar - esta bien pecosa, te alcanzo en un rato, solo voy a cambiarme-

Candy asintió y le beso por ultima vez antes de irse.

- terminaremos esto en la casa- las palabras de la rubia hacían eco en la cabeza del actor, sonrió ante la idea de que ya no pasaría mas noches lejos de su esposa.

Cuando termino de cambiarse recordó la platica que tenia pendiente con su mejor amiga, - solo serán unos minutos- pensó.

Cuando salió de su camerino para dirigirse al de Karen, se encontró con Matt, uno de los iluminadores, llevaba en la mano una botella de champagne, - Terry, los muchachos te manda esto, para celebres el éxito del estreno, estuviste muy bien-

El actor lo miro sin ninguna expresión, - se que tal vez no sea de la calidad a la que estas acostumbrado, pero te la obsequiamos con cariño y admiración-

Ante estas palabras no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, no quería parecer grosero, aunque en realidad Matt nuca le había inspirado confianza.

- Gracias, diles que aprecio el gesto, con gusto tomare una copa para festejar-

Entro al camerino de karen sin tocar, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, ella estaba en bata frente al espejo arreglando su peinado.

- Aun no estas lista? vamos Karen, llegaremos tarde, eso de que Romeo y Julieta lleguen juntos a la recepción se me hace un truco publicitario muy sucio, ademas, que dirá el buen Stephen cuando vea a su novia llegar con un apuesto ingles-

A Karen se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Stephen y lo que había pasado con el, tenia un sentimiento agridulce cuando pensaba en el, ya que a pesar de que la amaba y era un buen hombre con ella, tal vez nunca podría corresponderle.

Terry noto la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga y se paro detrás de ella, colocando las manos en los hombros de su amiga, Karen tomo una de sus manos y suspiro.

- Que pasa vanidosa, acaso no estas feliz? a mi me da mucho gusto saber que te has enamorado, eres una gran chica-

Las palabras de Terry hicieron que la actriz no pudiera contener mas las lagrimas, - porque lloras? acaso no es un buen tipo? si te ha hecho algo, le daré la paliza de su vida-

Karen limpio sus lagrimas y sonrió, se había hecho la promesa de ver a Terry como a un amigo y debía comenzar cuanto antes, no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el.

- No me ha hecho nada, solo estoy emocionada por la obra, después de todo es mi primer protagónico- Karen vio la botella que Terry había dejado en el tocador, - vaya, veo que has traído champagne para festejar-

Terry había olvidado por completo la botella, - oh, me la ha dado Matt-

- Y no vas a invitarme una copa? creo que tenemos un par de minutos para que los protagonistas hagan un brindis-

Terry abrió la botella, mientras Karen acercaba un par de vasos de plástico,

- arrogante, creo que por hoy perderemos el glamour y beberemos champagne en un vaso- ademas necesito un trago pensó Karen.

- Si con un trago soltaras la sopa acerca de tu novio, aquí lo tienes- dijo el actor acercando un vaso con la espumosa bebida.

Karen se lo tomo prácticamente de un trago y puso su vaso frente al actor para que le sirviera otro.

- Tranquila Karen, a este paso te vas a emborrachar-

- Silencio Grandchester, sirveme otro y será mejor que me sigas el paso porque no pienso ser la única que beba-

- Vaya parece que mi amiga Karen esta de regreso, tomaremos otro, pero será todo….a menos que quieras emborracharme para tomar ventaja de mi-

Karen se atraganto por el comentario de Terry - no seas pretencioso, no necesito emborrachar a un hombre, tengo bastante encanto-

- Ya lo creo, ese Stephen parece perdido de amor por ti, dime Karen que le has hecho? hasta donde has llegado con el?-

Karen sintió que el color se le subía a la cara, el rubor en sus mejillas la delato.

Terry comenzó a reír por la reacción de su amiga.

- Te estas burlando de mi?-

- No, claro que no, vamos Karen no te enojes, espero que ese tipo te este respetando, como sea puedes contarme lo que sea, somos como hermanos….y si necesitas consejos, yo soy el mejor seductor-

- Eres imposible Grandchester!-

Siguieron platicando por un rato mas, mientras alguien vigilaba impacientemente.

- Tienes razón arrogante, será mejor que dejemos de beber y nos vayamos de una vez, de pronto me ha dado mucho sueno-

Karen se levanto pero al hacerlo casi se cae, de no ser por que Terry la sostuvo.

- Estas bien? creo que si hemos bebido de mas, yo también me siento algo mareado-

En la recepción la gente iba llegando poco a poco, había muchos personajes importantes, Candy se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

- Pensé que solo estarían presentes los actores y algunos medios- dijo la rubia que no se despegaba de Eleanor quien parecía como pez en al agua en ese ambiente y presentaba con mucho orgullo a su joven acompañante.

- Siempre vienen personas importantes, ademas de los actores, ya te acostumbraras querida, vas a acompañar a Terry a este tipo de reuniones-

Algunos reporteros se acercaron a tomar fotos de la famosa actriz - quien es la joven que la acompaña? -

- La señorita Andrey es una muy buena amiga, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo y le debo una gran alegría-

Candy pensó que pasaría desapercibida pero al ir acampanada de alguien tan famosa, eso era algo casi imposible.

- Hola Candy, luces hermosa esta noche- una conocida voz llamo la atención de la rubia, se giro para ver a quien le hablaba aunque ya lo sabia.

- Neil- apenas y lo saludo Candy, no quería que le hiciera una de sus clásicas groserías delante de su suegra, ademas de que en cualquier momento podría llegar Terry y no quería que lo encontrara molestando, aunque seguramente Neil no se atrevería a armar un escándalo delante de tanta gente importante.

- Me da gusto verte Candy, no pensé encontrarte aquí, me imagino que has venido a ver actuar a Terry-

- Así es, tampoco pensé encontrarte aquí, espero que sepas comportarte como el caballero que presumes ser-

- Soy un caballero Candy, desafortunadamente tu no me conoces en esa faceta, pero puedo demostrarte lo encantador que puedo ser cuando me interesa una dama-

- No pensé que estuvieras interesado en una dama de establo-

- Candy, creo que eso se quedo en el pasado, eres una dama y muy hermosa, me encantaría ser tu amigo después de todo somos familia-

La rubia vio que Eliza se acercaba y prefirió alejarse, no era ninguna cobarde pero no quería arruinar la noche discutiendo con los Leagan, ademas a que venia ese repentino interés de Neil por se su amigo.

- Creo que es tarde para eso Neil, a mi no me interesa ser tu amiga y ustedes siempre me han desconocido como familia, si me disculpas debo irme, que pases una agradable noche-

Dicho esto Candy se dio la vuelta dejando a un Neil desconcertado y a la vez furioso.

- Que tanto hablabas con la huérfana? que raro que Terry aun no este aquí, tengo muchas ganas de verlo-

Neil se alejo dejando a Eliza sola, ella tenia tantas oportunidades con Terry como el con Candy.

- Eleanor, Terry ya se tardo no lo crees?-

Candy ya estaba un poco inquieta por la tardanza de Terry.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, ha comenzado a nevar y tal vez eso los ha retrasado, ademas de que tenia que llegar junto con Karen y seguramente se esta tomando su tiempo para arreglarse-

Las palabras de Eleanor no tranquilizaron a Candy, tenia un mal presentimiento, ya todos comenzaban a notar la ausencia de los protagonistas, pero atribuían su tardanza a una estrategia para llamar la atención.

Susana se acerco a Candy fingiendo preocupación por la tardanza de Terry.

- Querida Terry ya se tardo mucho, hace mas de dos horas que debería de estar aquí, el teatro no esta tan lejos-

- Lo se, que pudo pasar?-

- No lo se, pero me imagino que Robert mandara a alguien a buscarlo…..aunque si tu quieres te puedo acompañar-

- No lo se Susana-

- Vamos Candy, no tardaremos, nadie notara tu ausencia, Eleanor esta muy entretenida hablando con Robert-

Candy no confiaba mucho en Susana, pero el presentimiento que tenia y la tardanza de Terry la convencieron de ir.

Abordaron un carruaje y llegaron al teatro, al entrar vieron a Matt, quien les dijo que no había visto salir ni a Terry ni a Karen, cuando se encaminaban al camerino de Terry, Candy vio que Susana y Matt se sonreían con complicidad.

Nadie respondió en el camerino de Terry, Candy abrió la puerta y al entrar vio que no había nadie ahí, - tal vez ya se ha ido- dijo la rubia.

- Vamos al camerino de Karen, solo para asegurarnos-

Llamaron a la puerta varias veces, pero no obtuvieron respuesta, - vamonos Susana, creo que ya se han ido, tal vez nos cruzamos en el camino-

- Deberíamos entrar Candy, solo para asegurarnos-

- No creo que sea correcto, seria invadir la privacidad de Karen-

- No se molestara, al fin si no están ni siquiera se va a enterar-

Susana abrió la puerta muy despacio, se tapo la boca con las manos como tratando de contener un grito, se dio la vuelta enseguida e iba a cerrar la puerta - será mejor que no entres Candy-

La enfermera se asusto, porque no quería Susana que entrara? y si le había pasado algo a su rebelde?

- Hazte a un lado Susana-

- Candy, de verdad, será mejor que no veas esto-

Candy la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta de golpe, con el corazón agitado por la preocupación , pero al entrar no daba crédito a lo que veía, sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas y se le iba las fuerzas, pensó que iba a desmayarse, no podía creer con lo que se encontró, en el sofá estaba Terry dormido, con Karen recostada en su pecho, los cubría una delgada sabana, pero pudo notar que los dos estaban desnudos.

Se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, no sabia como reaccionar, quería llorar, pero las lagrimas no salían, se sintió llena de furia, pero estaba ahí como una estatua mirando la escena de la traición de Terry.

Susana la tomo del brazo - lo siento mucho Candy, la verdad no pensé que nos fuéramos a encontrar con esto, aunque no me sorprende mucho, pero pensé habrían terminado con su relación al llegar tu aquí-

Relación! cual relación? pensó Candy, estaba muy confundida, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ahí, pero las piernas no le respondían.

Escucho voces cada vez mas cerca, y vio a Eleanor parada a su lado, al parecer también ella y Robert habían regresado al teatro a buscar a Terry, y se habían llevado la misma sorpresa.

Eleanor se acerco furiosa a donde estaba su hijo y lo sacudió por los hombros

- despierta Terrence, que demonios has hecho?-

Terry comenzó a abrir los ojos, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, quería despertar,pero sentía los párpados muy pesados y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Que te pasa Eleanor porque me gritas así?-

Su madre le echo un vaso con agua en la cara, lo que termino por despertarlo, cuando abrió por completo vio a Candy parada frente a la puerta con la mirada llena de desilusión y a punto de llorar, quiso levantarse pero noto que estaba desnudo y entonces se dio cuenta de que Karen estaba a su lado en las mismas circunstancias.

- Que rayos paso aquí?- dijo furioso y confundido.

- Eso es lo que quiero saber Terrence, aunque es mas que obvio lo que ha pasado, como pudiste?- dijo Eleanor.

Terry se echo encima una manta que estaba junto al sofá y se levanto para plantarse delante de Candy, quien seguía sin moverse, sin hablar, parecía en shock.

- Candy por favor no pienses mal, debe haber una explicación para esto, te juro que no se lo que paso, mi amor vamos a hablar de es…-

El actor no pudo terminar la frase, sintió que le ardía la mejilla, Candy lo había abofeteado, volteo la cara hacia ella y la vio temblando y llorando.

- No quiero tus explicaciones, esta mas que claro lo que ha pasado aquí, no quiero volver a verte Terry Grandchester, como pudiste jugar así conmigo?-

La rubia se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Terry la tomo por el brazo - No Candy, no te vas a ir así, no se como es que nos has encontrado en esta situación , pero no paso nada-

- Dejame ir Terry, no quiero verte ahora-

Candy se zafo de su agarre y salió corriendo, Terry iba a seguirla pero Robert lo detuvo.

- Sueltame Robert, este no es tu asunto-

- Lo se pero no puedes salir tras ella así, vistete y piensa bien lo que vas a decirle, porque estas en un grave problema-

Karen comenzó a abrir los ojos, los gritos la despertaron y se llevo la misma sorpresa que Terry al encontrarse desnuda, estaba confundida, que hacían ahí Eleanor, Robert y Susana, pero sobre todo, porque Terry estaba cubierto solo con una manta?-

Terry se fue a su camerino para vestirse, tenia que hablar con Candy antes de que se hiciera ideas que no eran.

Robert saco a Susana del camerino de Karen y le prohibió hablar del asunto con nadie.

Eleanor se quedo con Karen - que es lo que paso aquí Karen?-

- No lo se Eleanor, te juro que no lo se, lo que si te aseguro es que Terry jamas traicionaría a Candy, aquí paso algo muy raro-

Terry se vistió a prisa y salió corriendo rumbo a su departamento, seguro Candy habría ido para allá.

Había comenzado a nevar, era una noche muy fría, pero no tanto como el frío que había en el corazón de Candy, quien caminaba por las calles de Nueva York sin poder para de llorar.

Continuara…..

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**YO SE QUE NO HAY EXCUSA, TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ME BLOQUEE! NO PODIA TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO. ME CUESTA TRABAJO HACER ZUFRIR A LOS REBELDES POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN, ESTE ES UN FIC EN EL QUE HABRA DRAMA, PERO NO DURARA MUCHO…..ESPERO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR, DE VERDAD APRECIO MUCHO QUE ME SIGAN APESAR DE QUE AVECES ME PIERDO. **


End file.
